


Guardian Witches

by PrincessRose



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Harem, Multi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 62,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: Everyone knows the story about the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, the Strike Witches, but this isn't a story about the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, this is a story about the 21st Joint Fighter Wing, the Guardian Witches. Now follow me as the story begins.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Erica Hartmann, Original Female Character(s)/Francesca Lucchini, Original Female Character(s)/Karibuchi Hikari, Original Female Character(s)/Miyafuji Yoshika, Original Female Character(s)/Sanya V. Litvyak, Original Female Character(s)/Ursual Hartmann
Comments: 78
Kudos: 8





	1. Saving Grace

It was the year 1939. They appeared all over the world without warning. We call them Neuroi. Nobody knows where they came from or what they want, but the hell they brought drove us all from our countries, from our cities. They drove us from our homes. 

Mankind came up with a new weapon to fight the Neuroi and began to stand and fight. The Striker Unit a device that heightens natural magical ability. The only thing capable of combating the Neuroi. This modern witches broom made individual flight possible, but only for a select few who possess the power. A call went out to witches across the world to lend their skills to the battle. This elite task force organized to fight the Neuroi was named the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, but these young women are known by another name simply called the Strike Witches.

In the year 1944, Major Mio Sakamoto went to Fuso and recruited Yoshika Miyafuji into the 501st Joint Fighter Wing in an attempt to strengthen their forces, but this is not a story about the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. This is a story about another elite task force, the 21st Joint Fighter Wing, but these young girls are known by another name simply called the Guardian Witches.

It was dinner time at the 501st Joint Fighter Wing when they received news of a Neuroi off the coast of Orussia north of Britannia, and the alarms went off. They scrambled into action, and after receiving the minor details that they knew of, they all was sent out to take the Neuroi down. They was flying through the air on course with the Neuroi's location. As they got closer to the location of the Neuroi, Mio lifted her eye patch and saw the Neuroi dead ahead at an altitude of fifteen thousand. 

"Neuroi sighted," said Mio. "Climb to fifteen thousand."

"Roger that," said Minna.

Minna started giving everyone directions, and they began to close in on the Neuroi before coming upon it. Minna gave dictions to everyone, and they took off to complete those directions, but as they flew towards the Neuroi, Sanya broke off from the others and took off in a different direction.

"Sanya, what are you doing!" shouted Eila.

Everyone stopped and turned in the direction Sayna went off.

"Where is she going?" questioned Lucchini.

"You don't suppose she found another Neuroi do you?" asked Minna looking at Mio.

Mio took her eye patch off and looked in the direction Sanya flew off. She found Sanya a little off from their position and continued to look farther out, but soon was met with failure after a certain distance.

"Probably, but whatever it is," said Mio. "It's too far off to find it. Let's take care of this Neuroi and then catch up to Sanya."

Meanwhile, a little earlier just north of Orussia was nothing except ocean waters, but there was something strange and off with the ocean. The ocean was split apart as though something was traveling across the water, sending ripples outwards, but there was nothing there.

"Neuroi detected," said a little girl standing up from the commander's seat of what appeared to be a battleship.

The battleship seemed to be controlled by young girls as they all turned to look at her. The girl was very short at only 114.3cm tall or 3 feet and 9 inches tall, but don't let her height fool you, she is a lot older than she appears. She had long butt length gray hair in a braided crown that went around her head before continuing down in a single braid laying over top of her long hair that flowed freely underneath it. Two small thin braids came down just in front of her ears, framing her face and tied at the end with light pink bows. Her bangs came down in front of her in three sections with the right bangs held with a pink hair clip in it, and she had amber eyes. 

The outfit that she wore was unusually strange and seemed to be a combination of the Fuso Imperial Army and the Empire of Orussia Imperial Army, but this was not new to those on this battleship. Some of them wore Fuso Imperial Army clothes; some of them wore Fuso Imperial Navy clothes; some of them wore Empire of Orussia Imperial Army clothes, and some of them wore Empire of Orussia Imperial Navy clothes. She had her magic activated with her Fuso leopard cat ears and tail out and brilliant blue glowing antennas next to her Fuso leopard cat ears instead of the usual red that is associated with Night Witches. She is the commander and heir of this ship. 

"Drop stealth mode, continue course, and prepare to engage," said the commander.

"Yes, Ma'am," said the crew girls.

A little later in the same area north of Orussia, a Fuso Carrier type Battleship suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Stealth mode dropped, Ma'am," said a crew girl. "Continuing course and preparing to engage."

"Good," said the Commander before going over to the alarm system and hitting it. "Catch up when you can."

"Roger that, Ma'am!" shouted the crew saluting the commander.

As soon as the alarms started going off, the crew onboard started running around preparing for the assault. Two girls was the first ones to act, having noticed that stealth mode was dropped. One was a young girl around fourteen with light brown medium length hair and brown eyes. The outfit that she wore was the Fuso Imperial Army, and she carried two Katanas. The second one was a young girl around fourteen with medium length blonde hair and blue eyes. The outfit that she wore was the Empire of Orussia Imperial Army. The two girls rushed off together through the ship to their destinations. 

When the alarms started going off, two more girls scrambled into action as they rushed out of their rooms, slamming the doors behind them. One was a young girl around thirteen with medium length black hair in twin tails and brown eyes. The outfit that she wore was the Fuso Imperial Army. The second one was a young girl around twelve with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. The outfit that she wore was the Fuso Imperial Army. They both ran off together through the ship to their destinations.

A door at the top of the ship started to open up, showing a slanted runway. The light brown hair and blonde hair girl was the first two to the hanger on the ship, but they didn't stop as they grabbed their weapons before they ran to their striker units and jumped inside them before they took off into the air. The next two to the hanger was the black and brown-haired girls before they got their weapons, jumped into their striker units, and took off into the air. They was followed shortly by the Commander, who got to the hanger before going to get her weapons and gearing up before jumping into the behemoth striker unit and taking off into the air. She came out of the ship just as the doors was closing and narrowly made it through the doors before they closed.

They soon grouped up together in the air shortly later before they continued on course to the Neuroi in a victory formation with the commander in the center. As they was flying, the light brown hair girl looked forward and saw the neuroi.

"Neuroi confirmed, General," said the light brown-haired girl. "Barring southwest at an altitude of fifteen hundred. Wait, there are witches on course."

"Affirmative, eleven of them, Colonel," said the General, who so happened to be the Commander of the ship.

"Sanya is with them," said the Colonel.

"So it's the 501st Joint Fighter Wing," said the blonde-haired girl.

"That seems to be the case, Captain," said the General.

"What type of Neuroi is it?" asked the Colonel.

"Drone type as I'm detecting thousands of Neurois," said the General. "Possibly stealth."

"Sanya will be fine, but the others won't be able to handle it," said the Captain.

"Agreed," said the General and Colonel.

_"Sanya," _said the General sending a secured line of transmission directly to Sanya.

_"General," _came Sanya's reply.

_"We are on course to your destination," _said the General. _"Northeast of your location. Fall back and regroup with us."_

_"Roger that," _came Sanya's reply. _"Breaking off and falling back to you now."_

_"Roger that," _said the General.

"Sanya broke of from the 501st and is heading toward us," said the Colonel. "The others are preparing to engage the Neuroi."

"Yes, I'm having her pull back to our location," said the General. "Keep an eye on the Neuroi and the others, and let me know when or if you get confirmation on stealth mode."

"Roger that," said the Colonel.

It was about ten minutes when Sanya came into view in front of them, and by that time, the 501st was already engaging the Neuroi with difficulties. Sanya came to a stop just a little farther in front of them, and not long later, the others came to a halt in front of her.

"General, Colonel, Captain, Lieutenant, 2 Lieutenant," said Sanya. "It so good to see you."

"Welcome back, Sanya," said the General.

Sanya smiled at them all before they changed the victory formation slightly to add Sanya into the group. Now the General and the Colonel was in front side by side with the Captain behind the Colonel and Sanya behind the General. The Lieutenant was behind Sanya with the 2 Lieutenant behind the Captain.

"Let's go," said the General.

"Roger that, Ma'am," said the others.

They took off towards the Neuroi flying off into the distance at a rapid speed.

Meanwhile, with the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, as soon as Mio said that they should focus on that Neuroi before catching up to Sanya, she went about taking a look at the Neuroi as she lifted her eye patch, but gasped a second later.

"What the hell!" shouted Mio startled.

"What is it?" asked Minna looking at her while trying not to show her surprise.

The others in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing was startled at her language, having never heard her say that before.

"This Neuroi has multiple cores," said Mio.

"What? But that's unprecedented," said Shirley.

"I never saw anything like this," said Mio. "The whole damn thing is littered with cores."

"You mean we have to destroy the whole thing?" asked Erica.

The Neuroi they was up against is one that was larger than any Neuroi they recently encountered.

"That seems to be the case," said Minna. "Prepare to engage." 

Minna started giving out orders, and they went back into action as they took off toward the Neuroi to start engaging it, but as they did, the Neuroi did something they least expected. Several areas on the Neuroi opened up, and black and red things shot out of it into the air startling the 501st Joint Fighter Wing.

"Drones?" questioned Mio before taking a look with her right eye and gasping. "Everyone, all of the drones have cores!"

"What!" shouted the others surprised.

Minna started to give them directions to take out the drones, and they sprung into action as they began to try to take the drones out, but the drones did something they never expected them to do. They dodged their shots before firing beams at them, making them all throw up shields except for Eila, who barely managed to avoid it. To make matters worse, the large Neuroi started throwing around white particles in the air, completely shutting off their communications.

Chaos insured after that as the others started to try to fight an uphill battle with no communications and unable to speak to one another, but wasn't having any luck. Yoshika was having her own troubles of trying to shield Mio, and Minna even gave her a hand, but they was having difficulties holding them back.

They was all frantic at the time trying to figure a way out of this mess when all of a sudden, rockets headed towards the large Neuroi only for it to try to evade it. What they saw happen next shocked everyone in the 501st as they saw the rockets change course before slamming into the large Neuroi, making an explosion and making the Neuroi tip upwards with force. This was followed by more rockets slamming into the large Neuroi.

They would have turned to look, but that would be costly for them all as they had to keep their eyes on the enemy. The only one that was able to take a look was Mio because she was guarded by Yoshika and Minna. She looked over to see several girls around the age of thirteen through fourteen, with one of them looking to be six years old, and Sanya was with them. She didn't get time to keep looking at them for too long when she had to dodge a beam that got through barely avoiding it.

_"Contact confirmed," _came a girl's voice in Mio and Minna's intercoms.

They both wondered if they got their communication back, but didn't get the time to give out any orders.

_"Everyone, prepare to engage,"_ came another girl's voice. _"Sanya supply ranged support. Everyone else, use aerial maneuvers as needed, but remember we got civilians in the area."_

Mio and Minna sweatdropped as they heard that. Was that girl calling them civilians?

_"Roger that," _came the response from the others.

A girl with blonde hair and a girl with brown hair took off towards the drones that was near Mio, Minna, and Yoshika. As they closed in, the drones started ignored Mio, Minna, and Yoshika and swarmed on the two girls as they began to firing beams at them. They dodged the beams by performing aerial maneuvers and got in close before shooting at them. Their shots pierced straight through the drones as they shrieked before sending white particles into the air, indicating a Neuroi core shattering. 

Mio, Minna, and Yoshika was shocked as they watched them fight the neurois as they was performing aerial maneuvers that seemed nearly impossible to do. Mio, Minna, and Yoshika had to whip their heads around as the two girls continued on at extreme speeds, it was hard to keep up with them while they took drones out left and right.

While they was doing that, a girl with light brown hair and a girl with black hair in twintails took off towards where the others was fighting drones before engaging them. They pulled off the same shocking and nearly impossible aerial maneuvers as the first two girls before getting in close and sending ammo into the drones. Sanya continued to fire rockets at the drones, making them dodge only to come into the girl's paths to be either shot down or cut in half. The only time they put up any shields at all was if a beam was heading towards one of their members in the 501st except for Sanya, but the shocking part was their shields was larger than even that of Yoshika's.

Mio looked over to the short girl, who apparently was a General, but she was not sure what military she was from. On top of that, she was confused as all she was doing was standing there watching as the others took out the drones. This didn't last long when she put her fligerhammers away and got out her black MG 42's before shooting off towards some drones in the center. The drones swarmed on her as she got close and started to surround her before firing beams at her, but there was a bang a little later as she shot into the air before performing an almost near impossible 180-degree turn and started falling back down. As she came down, she started spiraling and passed right through the drones sending rapid-fire right through them. 

Mio was surprised to see that as she watched everything going on along with Minna and Yoshika. The girl didn't stop there as she turned sharply before ascending into the air above everyone. She started glowing red, and a heatwave went out through the area, making the others sweat except for the girls with her and Sanya. She descended in the air on a 45-degree angle until she was even with some drones and blown threw them, making them shriek as they burst into flames.

The other girls grouped up with her except for Sanya before they flew around together using aerial maneuvers while destroying cores left and right. The others in the 501st only able to sit there in watch regrouped with Mio, Minna, and Yoshika. The large Neuroi lit up as they got closer to it while taking down the drones before firing a massive beam at them. Most of the girls dodged the beam while the girl that was glowing did not. 

"Watch out!" shouted Yoshika as she took off to save her.

She didn't get there in time as the beam crashed into the girl.

"Oh, no," said Yoshika.

A little later, after everything cleared up, everyone gasped in shock at seeing the girl still there unharmed.

"S-S-She got hit, didn't she?" questioned Perrine.

"She did, I'm sure of it," said Mio.

"Then how is she..." said Lucchini.

"I don't know," said Mio.

The girl never put up a shield, and the beam definitely crashed into her, but she emerged out of it unharmed, having taken no damage. It defied all common logic that she could think of. They watched as the girls all grouped up together before continuing on as they took out more drones left and right and performing aerial maneuvers. The two girls at the center was soon surrounded as several drones swarmed on them while the other girls took out drones nearby.

"They're surrounded," said Lucchini.

Mio bit her lip with nervousness as she saw the two girls surrounded.

_"Muramasa! Let's go!"_ shouted one girl.

"What?" questioned Mio.

"What is it?" asked the others in the 501st.

"You didn't hear that?" asked Mio looking at them.

"No," said Perrine.

Mio looked back at the fight along with the others to see the light brown hair girl's swords glow red before she spiraled in the air sending a red wave out that sliced right through the drones. The other girl was surrounded on all sides by the Neuroi looking like a ball of steel, but instead of the others helping her, they took off towards other drones. 

"What? They're abandoning her?" questioned the others in shock.

All of a sudden, the heat rised making the others in the 501st start to sweat, and if it weren't for their magic, they would have been fried by it. They could see the ball of drones started to glow before they shrieked as they burst into flames. The girl emerged unscathed, surrounded by a red glow comparable to that of the sun. It was so bright that everyone in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing had to look away or risk going blind.

When the light dimmed back down, and they could all see again, they looked back to see the girl had gone on to take more drones down. As she headed towards some more drones, she swapped out her MG 42's for her Walther PPK's, and she continued to glow. 

"What? What is she thinking? Those PPK's won't do any good," said Perrine.

Minna and Mio had to agree with that. The PPK's was good handguns, but they'll never penetrate a Neuroi. They watched as the girl closed in on the drones, and as she did, the drones shot out beams at her only for the girl to crash into them non-stop, splitting the beams in half. When she got close, she dodged to the right, just as Sanya's rockets headed for the drones. The drones dodged to the right to avoid them only to come into the path of the girl who got in close before firing, making an explosion while piercing straight through the drones.

"What? That shouldn't be possible," said Perrine.

Mio and Minna wondered how the heck she was able to do that. It defied all logic that they knew of. A handgun should not have the same piercing power of Lynnete's gun and the same explosive of a HE round. They continued to watch as the girls continued to take down the Neroui drones several at a time, and soon all drones was eliminated in the area.

_"Drones eliminated," _came a girl's voice that was the General. _"Colonel find the core."_

_"What? Don't tell me she has.." _thought Mio, but she cut herself off as she went back to watching and listening.

_"Give me some time," _came the Colonel's voice.

_"Understood," _said the General. _"Sanya provide guard for the Colonel. We'll draw it's fire just find that core."_

_"Roger that," _came the reply from the others.

Four of the girls took off towards the Neuroi while the light brown-haired girl, who was the Colonel, retreated to Sanya without taking her eyes off the enemy. Sanya met her on the way as she took off to her before she stayed in front of her guarding her against the Neuroi.

The four girls that took off flew in a victory formation as they headed for the Neuroi, but as they continued towards it, the Neuroi shot out several beams like a porcupine. Three of the girls did aerial maneuvers to avoid it while the General crashed right into the beam and split it as though it was butter. As she got closer, she put her PPK's away that she has been using for the majority of the rest of the battle. The others in the 501st was confused as to what she was doing.

The girl soon changed course as she ascended into the air after the beams died down. When she was up there, she came back down at the Neuroi glowing all read, but when she got there, the Neuroi dodged it. Everyone in the 501st thought she missed until they saw her sharply turn before rocketing in the air and smashing her fist into the Neuroi breaking part of its armor and tipping it on its end. All of a sudden, the Neuroi did something unexpected to the 501st as it vanished from sight.

"What? Where it go?" questioned Lucchini.

"This is unprecedented," said Shirley.

Minna and Mio nodded their heads in agreement. A neuroi has never suddenly disappeared from view.

_"General," _came the other girl's voice.

_"Confirmation, it's as I thought," _came the General's voice.

They waited for a little bit before the General shot into the air before turning sharply and slamming a fist forward. The Neuroi was knocked out of its hiding spot from the impact.

_"Everyone full-scale assault. Draw its fire and by time. I'll keep it from vanishing," _came the General.

_"Roger that," _came several girl voices.

The Neuroi started to be lit up with gunfire as the girls flew around it dodging beams as the Neuroi threw them out. If it tried to disappear, it was knocked back out by the General.

_"Got it," _came the Colonel's voice before she took off towards the Neuroi along with Sanya.

As she did, the Neuroi continued to fire beams all around, and two of them headed toward the Colonel and Sanya.

_"Muramasa! Let's go!"_ shouted the Colonel as her katanas lit up with a maroonish color.

As the beam reached the Colonel, she used the katanas and split the beam in half as she continued towards the Neuroi while Sanya performed aerial maneuver and dodged the other beam. The beams soon ended, and they advanced towards the Neuroi.

_"Where's it at?" _asked the General.

_"Center underbelly," _came the Colonel's reply. 

_"Continue to draw its fire until the Colonel gets here,"_ said the General.

_"Roger that," _came the other girls.

They watched as the other girls continued to fire on the Neuroi while Sanya and the Colonel got closer. The General moved to the center underbelly before she started to literally beat on the Neuroi with her fists breaking chunks of the armor off as she dug through it. Sanya soon came to a stop before firing rockets in the same location the General was at who dodged out of the way just as they smashed into the Neuroi. This was followed by a loud bang that ringed into the air before something crashed into the neuroi, blowing a hole throw it and revealing the core.

"What?" questioned Mio before turning to notice a Fuso currier type battleship she never saw before. 

"Isn't that a Fuso ship?" asked Minna.

"It is, but I never saw it before," said Mio.

_"I see you got here,"_ said the General.

_"Yes, Commander,"_ came another girl's voice. _"Sorry, we arrived so late."_

Mio and Minna was surprised this girl wasn't just a General but is also the Commander of a ship.

_"It's to be expected, but perfect timing,"_ said the General. _"Everyone, fall back."_

_"Roger that," _said the others as they fell back.

The General moved towards the front of the Neuroi, and as it tried to vanish from sight, she knocked it back into view with her fists.

_"Colonel, finish it," _said the General.

_"Roger that," _came the Colonel as she continued towards the Neuroi. _"Muramasa! It's all yours!"_

In a last desperate act, the Neuroi threw a massive beam out at her only for the Colonel to split the beam in half with her Katanas before slicing right through the Neuroi and destroying its core. The Colonel turned around with her katanas that was returned to normal resting on her shoulders while white particles fell through the air. 

_"Core destroyed," _said the Colonel.

_"Affirmative here too," _said the General. _"Good work, everyone."_

The girls all regrouped together before meeting up with Sanya. They then flew off around in the air performing stunts and tricks in a victory celebration before coming to a stop and descending towards the 501st. Each one of them in the 501st wondered who these girls was and where they came from. It was obvious they was talented, young, and highly ranked witches, but how come they never heard of them before.

* * *

**AN:** Here is the first chapter of Guardian Witches. I do hope you like it. It's a Strike Witches fanfiction story, but it doesn't not directly and always follow the storyline of the 501st. It follows the storyline of the 21st Joint Fighter Wing, the Guardian Witches. Anyway, we got an interesting beginning to the story, and we got to see the 21st Joint Fighter Wing in action. There isn't a whole lot that is known right now, but there is more to come.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any songs in the story or Strike Witches, but I do own my own OC's in the story and the idea of the story.


	2. 21st Joint Fighter Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing detected a Neuroi and set out to take it down, but came under difficulties holding their own against it. To make matters worse, Sanya deserted her squadron and took off in a different direction. The 501st Joint Fighter Wing was saved when five girls and Sanya showed up together, but why is Sanya with them and who are these girls? Will the 501st Joint Fighter Wing get any answers? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

The girls descended until they was in front of the 501st but a little farther away from them. They was floating there with the General and Colonel at the front, and the rest of them spread out on either side. The girl next to the Colonel was the Captain followed by the 2 Lieutenant. Sanya was next to the General with the Lieutenant next to her.

It was easy to tell what rank each of them was, that much was evident by the rank that was on their jackets. It was also easy to tell which military some of them came from, which was evident by their military clothing, but the General was unknown. They couldn't tell if she was from the Orussia Army or the Fuso Army.

The General floated forward a little in front of the others. She was a short girl, but she was a big girl too. Her arms, thighs, claves, and ass was big for a girl her size and very well toned. 

"What one of you is the Commander?" asked the General.

Sanya knew she didn't need to ask that and that she just was being polite. Minna and Mio sweatdropped as they heard that. First, she called them civilians, and now she wants to know who the commander is? This girl was odd. The girl continued to wait as she looked at them, and it took Minna and Mio a little to recover. Minna floated forward some.

"I'm the Commander," said Minna, "but who are you?"

That was something everyone in the 501st wondered.

"Later, lead us to your base, but remember we have a ship with us," said the General. "I hope you have a place we can dock."

"Yes, we do," said Minna. "Follow us."

"Right, lead the way," said the General. _"They're leading us to their base. Follow us there and dock."_

_"Roger that, Commander," _came another girl's voice.

Everyone in the 501st except for Minna and Mio gasped at hearing a girl reply. The General turned to Minna, and she turned around with the others before leading them towards the base. They continued to go at a steady pace but kept the ship behind them as they went. Soon they could see the base in the distance.

_"So that's your base?" _asked the General.

_"Yes," _said Minna.

_"Understood," _said the General. _"We're falling back to ship."_

_"Roger that, Commander," _came the girl's voice. _"Preparing for landing."_

Everyone in the 501st came to a stop before they looked back to see the girls and Sanya fly off to the ship. They watched as a door on the deck of the ship opened up before it started closing again. They wondered if the girls on the ship knew what they was doing or not. The first four girls was able to make it through the door without a problem, but the Colonel and General flew through the door, just barely making it in time before the door closed behind them. They soon shook it off before continuing on toward base.

The General was sitting in her commander seat in the bridge with the others in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing nearby. She looked forward at the base that they was getting closer to and could see who she knew was Minna and Mio waving their hands at them with some men nearby.

"Don't they realize they're the only ones there?" questioned the Commander.

"I guess it never occurred to them, Commander," said the girl at the helm.

"Bring us in slow and steady," said the Commander.

"Roger that," said the helm girl. "Bringing us in slow and steady."

"Colonel, if you would," said the Commander.

"Roger that," said the Colonel before going to the phone and picking it up. "Attention this is your Colonel speaking. Prepare to dock. I repeat, prepare to dock."

She hung the phone up before making her way back next to the Commander. Everyone on the ship ran about preparing to dock with the base in front of them.

When they got closer to the pier, the Commander was on deck and jumped off at the front of the deck. She started direction them into the pier, and when they got closer into the pier, a rope was thrown to her. The men was about to assist when the Commander started pulling them in closer to the pier shocking everyone in the 501st as they saw it. The Colonel and Captain soon jumped down onto the pier as more ropes was thrown down. They started pulling them in closer to the pier for docking before going about fastening the ship to the pier, but as the Commander was securing the ship to the pier, she broke the loop that was needed.

"Oops," said the Commander before tossing it over her shoulder where it hit the ground behind her, making a ringing sound.

Mio and Minna gasped as they saw that she broke one of the loops to fasten a ship.

"Toss me down a spare loop!" shouted the Commander up to the girls on deck.

"Roger that, Commander," said one of the girls.

She didn't have to wait long when a steel rod was thrown down to her. The Colonel and Captain came over to her, and she had them hold the ship in place before she went about bending the steel rod in shape. When done, she slammed it into the ground piercing it in place. She then went about testing it a little before taking the rope from the Colonel and Captain and fastening the ship in place.

Everyone in the 501st was shocked and surprised when they saw the Commander bend the steel rod in shape and even more shocked when she slammed it into the ground piercing it. Minna and Mio sweatdropped when they saw the Commander testing it, hoping that it wouldn't break, but thankfully it didn't. When that was done, Sanya and the other two girls jumped down, joining the General, Colonel, and Captain. They turned before making their way over to where Minna and Mio was at and stopped in front of them.

"Are they going to be alright?" asked Mio looking at the girls on deck.

"Oh, yeah, they'll be fine," said the Commander. "They're just finishing with docking before they go on their way to perform their duties."

"Ready?" asked Minna.

"Yup, lead the way," said the General.

Minna and Mio turned before they led them toward the base and inside of it. The others didn't follow and either went on their way or stood there admiring the ship. They was led to an office in the base and stood in front of a desk while Minna was behind it, and Mio was nearby.

"Sanya, you will receive severe punishment for deserting your squadron," said Minna. 

"I don't think so," said the Commander.

"What?" questioned Minna as she turned to her. "With all due respect, I am the Commander here, and I have every right to discipline my squadron."

"Well, your more welcome to try, but I can guarantee you it won't be happening," said the Commander.

"Who are you anyway?" questioned Minna.

"Hana Ilyinishna Hideyoshi," said the Commander introducing herself.

"What? Hideyoshi?" questioned Mio with wide eyes.

"That's right," said Hana.

Mio turned and looked at the Colonel.

"What's your name, Colonel?" asked Mio.

"Sakura Tokugawa," said the Colonel introducing herself.

"You're all from the Sengoku period?" questioned Mio in shock.

Minna's eyes widen as the girls didn't look any older than around 13-14 except for the General, who didn't look any older than six.

"No, you got it all wrong," said Hana. "We don't come from the Sengoku period our ancestors do, but Sakura and I are the only two. I'm half Fusoian and half Orussian, but I have the same blood as my ancestor, and I have an affinity toward my ancestor, which is apparent sometimes in battle. Sakura is full Fuso, has the same blood as her ancestor, and affinity toward her ancestor."

Minna and Mio sighed in relief as for a minute there, they thought they was over thousands of years old, but to say they weren't surprised by the information would be incorrect.

"And why do you think I can't discipline Sanya?" asked Minna.

"Because I am a General in the Empire of Orussia Imperial Royal Army and the Fuso Imperial Royal Army," said Hana. "Both countries also knight me, and I'm the one that pulled her back."

Minna and Mio flinched as they heard that as she had more status then what they thought. Mio looked at the katanas that Sakura had.

"The cursed blades," said Mio.

"Ah, about that," said Hana. "Naturally, when a misfortune happens in the Tokugawa clan, it is often related to Muramasa, definitely not because they are "cursed," but simply because most Mikawa samurai used these swords. Its the actions of those people that made people think that they are cursed, but I won't recommend someone else trying to use them. The only two that can is Sakura and me."

Mio nodded her head as she heard that.

"Well, that explains the outfit, but what squadron you come from?" asked Minna.

"The 21st Joint Fighter Wing," said Hana.

"Huh?" questioned Minna looking at Mio.

"I never heard of it," said Mio.

"That is because the 21st Joint Fighter Wing started with my ancestors on my mother's side of the family a few generations back," said Hana. "My father, who is from Orussia, took over in 1900 at the age of 16 years old but retired from the army in 1934 just before I was born..."

"Wait, your ten?" asked Minna surprised.

"Yes," said Hana.

Minna and Mio was surprised to hear that.

"Sorry, go ahead," said Minna.

"As I was saying, my father took over in 1900 but retired from the army in 1934 just before I was born. In 1937 when I first showed signs of magic at the age of 3, the Fuso Emperor and the Orussia Emperor asked me to join the Empire of Orussia Imperial Royal Army, Air-Land Self Defense Force, and the Fuso Imperial Royal Army, Air-Land Self Defense Force. I agreed, and upon joining the Royal Army, they knighted me and promoted me to Major. Mine and Sakura's families come from the Tokugawa and Toyotomi Clans, so naturally, our families was friends with each other, and Sakura was my childhood friend. She was soon brought in to court, and at that time, she was having trouble controlling her swords magically. I was already well trained by the knights of Fuso and Orussia, so I trained her so she could gain control, and not long after, she joined the Fuso Imperial Royal Army, Air-Land Self Defense Force. In 1939 I took over as Commander of Haruna my ship with the rank of Colonel and reestablished the 21st Joint Fighter Wing. At first, it was just me, Sakura, and the ship crew. We soon met Sanya and the others and not too long after that sent Sanya here to the 501st to assist as best she could while we stayed back performing missions. For the next five years, we continued to perform missions and rised in the ranks."

"Wait, someone would have surely spotted you, so why are we just hearing about the 21st Joint Fighter Wing now?" asked Mio.

"Just like how that Neuroi was able to go into stealth mode, so can our ship," said Hana. "The only way they would notice it is if they saw something strange with the waters, but even if they did, I would know before they could, and we would go silent as the wind. No one would notice a thing at all."

"But surely someone would have encountered you in the sky," said Mio.

"Very few have," said Hana before taping her head. "I'm able to pick up locations of people nearby or at extreme ranges. So I'd know if there was someone nearby in the area before we performed any missions. Those that have encountered us was sworn to secrecy about it."

"Why all the secrecy?" asked Minna.

Hana didn't say anything to her, but her magic activated as her Fuso leopard cat tail and ears popped out along with her antennas. Minna and Mio was nerves as they saw that.

"Relax, she's only talking to someone," said Sakura.

Minna and Mio nodded their heads before looking at the other three unknown girls.

"Go ahead, introduce yourselves," said Sakura turning to them.

"Roger Colonel," said the girls.

The blonde-haired girl stepped forward, "My name is Shura Tarasovna Vasilieve, and I'm a Captain in the Empire of Orussia Imperial Royal Army, Air-Land Self Defense Force."

She stepped back, and the black-haired girl stepped forward, "My name is Ren Miura, and I'm a Lieutenant in the Fuso Imperial Royal Army, Air-Land Self Defense Force."

She stepped back, and the brown-haired girl stepped forward, "My name is Miho Tanji, and I'm a 2nd Lieutenant in the Fuso Imperial Royal Army, Air-Land Self Defense Force."

Minna and Mio nodded their heads glad to know who they was as the girl stepped back. Hana had finished talking already, and her magic was no longer activated. The phone ringed, and Minna and Mio looked at it before looking at Hana. They both had a pretty good idea who it might be. Minna reached a hand out nervously before picking up the phone and answering it.

"This is the 501st Joint..." said Minna before she went silent.

She continued to listen to the other person on the other end of the line.

"Yes, Sir, understood," said Minna. "I apologize, Sir, we had no idea. Yes, Sir, I understand."

Minna hung up the phone after that.

"Was that...?" asked Mio, but she didn't need to finish it.

"Yes," said Minna.

"What did he have to say?" asked Mio.

"Wanted us to sworn in secrecy to not spill sensitive information about the 21st Joint Fighter Wing," said Minna. "Chewed my ass out for trying to discipline Sanya, wants us to follow any orders the General gives and wants us to work along with the 21st Joint Fighter Wing, so they're going to be here for some time."

"Well, I guess we will be putting them up for a while," said Mio.

"Not need," said Hana. "We have everything we need on the ship."

"Okay," said Minna nodding her head. "Mind explaining now why the 21st is so secretive?"

"It's because there is resistance among the military," said Hana. "Not to mention some of our missions are an assassination. It's necessary to keep the countries safe."

Minna and Mio flinched as they heard that. These young girls was assassinating people. Hana took her PPK out before opening it and taking out one ammo before closing it. She then walked up towards Minna's desk before holding the bullet in front of her.

"This is an armor-piercing HE round specifically designed for the Walther PPK," said Hana. "Its explosion radius is 228.60–234.95mm in circumference."

Minna and Mio paled as they heard that. 

"We use these in assassination missions, but our main goal is eliminating the Neurois," said Hana. "We keep these on us at all times except for Sakura, who doesn't really need one."

"You mean like the Neuroi you just went up against?" asked Mio. "Mind explaining it?"

"That Neuroi is a stealth carrier-class," said Hana. "They're highly dangers with not very many Witches capable of taking them down, but they're not the worst ones to deal with."

"What are the worst ones?" asked Mio.

"Fort carrier-class," said Hana.

"Fort carrier-class?" asked Minna.

"Fort carrier-class Neuroi are heavy armored ship and submarine Neuroi with heavy armored drones and stealth," said Hana. "The one that we just defeated had regular drones."

Minna and Mio looked worried as they heard that.

"That means no place is safe," said Mio.

"Yes, we have been keeping them in check so far," said Hana, "which is why no one had encountered them before."

"I see," said Mio. 

"Now then," said Hana. "How about we head to the ship, and I'll give you all a little tour of it."

"Sure, General," said Minna standing up. "Lead the way."

Hana turned around before she made her way to the door with the others in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing before opening the door. The other girls in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing was the first one that went out followed by Hana. Mio was the next one out of the office, followed by Minna, who shut the door behind her.

They followed the General and the 21st Joint Fighter Wing through the base and back outside the way they came in. When they came outside, they could see Lynette, Yoshika, and Lucchini standing on the base admiring the ship. Hana led them over to the ship that was now wholly docked with the base and onto the battleship. 

Once on the battleship, Hana started going about giving them a tour of the battleship, and as she did, the crew who passed by would stop and salute them until Hana dismissed them and go on their way. Minna and Mio noticed several things as they was shown the Engine room, bathroom, bedrooms, storage room, and kitchen.

The majority of the ship and living style wasn't too much different from any other battleship, but there was some differences. The Engine room was pretty interesting as it was quite different from other battleships. There was no modesty when it came to taking a shower, and if you wanted to take a shower, you did so naked in full view of everyone. The Colonel, Captain, and General's bedrooms was fancy, with the General's room being the most elegant on the battleship. The others in the 21st and the crew member's bedrooms weren't much different than on other battleships with the exception they got their own room and the fact it was more comfortable. The storage room wasn't much different than that of any other battleship and held the supplies needed. The kitchen wasn't any different then that of other battleships, and there was a large lunch hall where everyone can eat. 

They came to another room, which Minna and Mio noticed was the hangar, but this hangar seemed surprisingly different from other battleships. They also saw the Striker Units that was put away neatly in place, but there seemed to be two extra for some reason.

"This is the hangar," said Hana.

"It's quite large," said Minna.

"It seems to take up half of the ship," said Mio, "but it seems different."

"We don't use elevators as all the other ships do," said Hana before pointing at the ramp. "We just fly up the ramp, which leads to the deck. It's a bit faster and quicker as all we need to do is operate the door. It acts more like a runway."

"So instead of having to use the deck as a runway, you use the ramp as one and save time," said Mio nodding her head impressed.

"This is also where we work on any technology and maintenance on the strike units and weapons," said Hana, "which is why it's so large."

Mio and Minna nodded their heads at that as they could see crew members working in the hangar.

"Now, how about we move on," said Hana.

"Sounds good. Lead the way, General," said Minna.

Hana turned around and led them out of the hangar and through the battleship for a good while. They soon came to the bridge door, and as they did, it opened for them, allowing them to go through. A few of the crew members in the bridge of the ship, who noticed them, stopped and saluted them until Hana dismissed them and went on their way. Hana went over to the Commander seat before sitting down and then turned to Mio and Minna.

"These are the files that have all the information on the 21st Joint Fighter Wing, including background, achievement records, and history," said Hana holding out the files that she grabbed when they went to her room.

Minna went over and took the files before stepping back. Both Mio and Minna was curious to know more about the 21st Joint Fighter Wing. Minna and Mio went about going through the files reading up on everything. As they read up on them, they was either surprised, amazed, or horrified in places. Some of their background and history was blood, gory, and horrifying. They was amazed by the girl's unique magic abilities and surprised by their shot down records, which was all Neuroi cores and over 1000, including Sanya's. They didn't even know Sanya's shot down record was that high until now. When done looking it over, Minna handed the files back to Hana before stepping back.

"How much do you two know about magic?" asked Hana after taking the files.

Minna and Mio started explaining everything that they knew about magic to Hana.

"I see, so that's all you know?" asked Hana.

"Yes, General," said Mio.

"Well, I may be able to help you learn more," said Hana. "The Witches have been known to claim a mate or mates from the beginning of the era of witches. The process for a witch to claim a mate or mates is delicate and complicated, depending on the situation. The witch and their mate or mates must show attraction to one another, and the familiar of the witch must show attraction to their mate or mates. If this is completed, the witch must have sexual intercourse, and the witch must be filled with the sperm of their mate or mates to complete the claiming processes. This is how the witches was born through the years after they first came about. Due to the familiar of a witch, most witches prefer the positions doggy style, cowgirl, sideways, and being held up backward during sexual intercourse; however, this also depends on the familiar the witch has. If the familiar does not show attraction to the mate or mates, and the witch has sexual intercourse, it will destroy her body and spirit. Witches select their mate or mates, and when they do, sometimes show signs of aggression or animal behaviors such as growling or other animal noises. More so when someone is trying to do something that the witch is displeased of. Sometimes a witch will even get with a mate or mates regardless of whether or not they have feelings towards their mate or mates before claiming their mate as long as the familiar is attracted to their mate or mates. Still, the majority of the time, a witch will first develop signs of feelings towards their mate or mates before claiming their mate or mates. On rare occasions, some witches have a male familiar and can even get with another witch regardless if the familiar is female or male. The process for two witches to get together is more complicated then a witch getting with a regular male human. The two witches must show attraction to one another, and the familiars of the witches, regardless if they are male or female, must show attraction to the witches. If this is completed, the two familiars must agree with each other. Once the two familiars have agreed together, the witch or witches must have sexual intercourse, and the witch or witches must be filled with the sperm of their mate or mates to complete the claiming processes. If the familiars do not show attraction to the witch or witches and the witch or witches have sexual intercourse, it will destroy their body and spirit. Witches that have selected another witch or witches as their mate or mates will show signs of high aggression or animal behaviors such as growling or animal noises and bitting. More so when someone is trying to do something that the witch is displeased of. When a witch has claimed another witch, they can smell the scent of their mate even from a good distance. This scent is only detected by them, and anyone else will not smell a thing. Usually, when two witches get together, the child that is born usually displays signs of either one or both parents magic from birth, but this magic doesn't first show or appear until the child is around the age of 12 sometimes younger. However, this does not apply to Aura magic, and it can skip generations before a descendant receives it again. The Witch's magic abilities are classified in five lineages: "Telekinesis" (Magic that moves things around), "Attack" (Magic that turns magic power into energy to attack with), "Defense" (Magic that turns magic power into energy to defend with), "Perception/Detection" (Magic that helps you see what is going on around you), and "Aura" (Ancient magic that turns magic power into aura energy to attack and defend with). Even among witches, only a handful can use special powers. Most witches can only us basic body enhancing and shields. Just being able to use a Special Ability make a witch part of the elite from the start, but just being able to use "Aura" makes a witch legendary from the start. In most cases, magical abilities are passed from mother to daughter; however, there are witches, who are the first witch to be born in their family. Normally, magical abilities manifest in adolescent girls around the age of 12. Young witches demonstrate particularly strong and effective magic, although cases of a witches' magic awakening and manifesting at earlier ages as young as 3 years old are not unheard of, though their magic appears to usually be unrefined and unpredictable due to inexperience at such young ages. Over time, this gift gradually fades. However, much depends on how actively magic is used. Most people believe that a witches magic peaks at the age of 16 and that by the age of 20 they are unfit for action, and for the most part that is correct, but with intensive training, a witches magic can rise even after that of the age of 16 and can last longer to the age of 30. In order to do so, though, the witch must push herself above and beyond that of other witches. While extremely rare, some witches retain strong magical ability beyond the age of 20; It's likely that the daughter or ancestor of a witch that kept their abilities will also keep her abilities beyond age 20. Some witches lose their familiar's in battle and gain a new one, but regardless of this, if the witch's familiar is a male, they can still take another witch as their mate. Due to the familiar that a witch has a witch's most instinctive behavior is always checking out their mate or mates. It's not unheard of for a witch with a male familiar to claim more then one mate in their lifetime."

Hana took some time to catch her breath while Minna and Mio was blushing heavily. They was not expecting someone to give them the talk, and this is coming from a ten-year-old girl no less. Sanya left and came back with a drink for Hana before they even recovered at all.

"T-T-That was... well interesting," said Minna having been the first to recover before looking at Mio, "but I think it was a bit too much for Mio to handle, General."

Mio's face was beat red, looking like a tomato at the minute, unlike Minna, who only blushed heavily, but not to the point that she was beat red in the face.

"It may have been too much, but it was necessary to address it," said Hana, having got her breath back. "The last thing we need is for a witch to be stupid and give herself to someone that her familiar does not approve of, and keep in mind that even if the witch or mate does not approve as long as the witch's familiar does they can still take that person."

"Well, I can't disagree with that," said Minna. "We're going to head back. I'll keep in touch with you."

"Sounds good," said Hana. "We will be settling in and observing. So don't mind us much, but if something comes up and you need me, just feel free to stop by."

"Will do," said Minna before she started to lead Mio out of the battleship.

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter two of Guardian Witches. I do hope you like it. We got to find a bit more out in this chapter, and the 501st got to learn more as well. Overall there wasn't too much in this chapter other then them returning to base, getting to know the others in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing, learning more about them, and learn a bit more about magic. None the less I felt it was a decent and pretty exciting chapter, to say the least. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any music, if any, or Strike Witches, but I do own my own OC's and the idea of this story.


	3. Showdown in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Mio and Minna was able to learn about the 21st Joint Fighter Wing and get a tour through their base, the ship Haruna. Sanya never got in trouble by Minna and the others in the 501st are still curious as to who the 21st Joint Fighter Wing is. Will the rest of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing find out who the girls are? Will they find answers to the Neuroi they tried to take down? What else will happen with the 21st Joint Fighter Wing around? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

Two days went by since the 21st Joint Fighter Wing docked at the 501st Joint Fighter Wing base, and they was settling in nicely. The members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing was curious about who they was and could sometimes be seen looking at the ship in curiousness or admiration. Sanya was staying with the 21st Joint Fighter Wing instead of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing base. She took her Striker Unit back to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing hangar before she returned to the ship much to the confusion of the others in the 501st. Minna showed up at the ship the next day, having difficulties trying to figure out how to explain the 21st Joint Fighter Wing to her superiors without giving any sensitive information away, so Hana told her that she could go with her. Minna agreed, hoping that the girl knew what to say and returned to the base. She came back later the same day before giving Hana the information on when the meeting will take place. Other then that, not much has happened for the 21st Joint Fighter Wing.

The 501st Joint Fighter Wing had their own things to deal with. When Minna brought Mio back to base, and everyone saw she looked like a tomato, they asked if she was alright. Minna told them she would be fine, and for the most part, Mio was, but every now and then, you would find her blushing. Everyone in the 501st was curious as to who the girls was, and Barkhorn and Erica went to Minna to ask her, but all they got was nothing from her and a blushing Mio. Minna was having trouble trying to figure out how to explain to her superiors about the 21st Joint Fighter Wing without giving any sensitive information away. She eventually took a trip to the ship to get an answer before returning and setting up a meeting and after that, returned to the ship the news. They was out at that meeting now, so the only ones at the base was the others in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing and 501st Joint Fighter Wing.

Hana and Minna was standing in front of a long table with chairs behind it. There was a grey-haired man and a dark-haired man sitting at the table, who were both astounded that a girl that looks no older than six had the second-highest rank in the army. They was completely speechless, and even though Minna didn't show it, she was amused to see their faces.

"I'm General Hana Hideyoshi, and I'm ten years old," said Hana introducing herself. "I'm affiliated with the Fuso Imperial Army and the Orussia Imperial Army. We are at this time stationed at the 501st Joint Fighter Wing base and will be there until given the orders to withdraw."

The grey-haired man eventually recovered upon hearing that, but it took him a while.

"Well, we're certainly thankful for the increased manpower," said the grey-haired man.

"Especially after hearing about the lastest Neuroi attack," said the dark-haired man finally recovering.

"It's true, Sir," said Minna. "The lastest Neuroi attack was unprecedented."

"I doubt we'll be able to leave things as they are," said the dark-haired man.

"Really now? It sounds like your trying to say we witches are incompetent," said Hana narrowing her eyes at the dark-haired man.

The dark-haired man glared at her, and there was a glaring contest between the two of them. The grey-haired man cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"All we are asking for here is that these new Neurois be dealt with," said the grey-haired man.

"And they will be, Sir," said Hana. "Rest assured that Britannia skies along with the rest of the world will be protected by the witches."

"We hear that you have a battleship in your hands," said the dark-haired man.

"That is true," said Hana. "My crew and I are currently staying onboard the ship."

"Are you saying that the 501st are incompetent to put you up?" questioned the dark-haired man.

"Not at all," said Hana. "My crew and I don't need anything from the 501st. We have everything we need on the ship, and for your information, the 501st was going to put us up, but I declined it."

"Well, I'll just have to see this for myself," said the dark-haired man.

"You're more welcome to try," said Hana, "but you'll need permission from my superiors."

"I don't think that will be a problem," said the dark-haired man.

"We will be going now," said Hana.

She turned around with Minna before they started making their way to the doors. When she got there, she opened them but paused as she looked back over her shoulder while Minna looked back.

"Oh, and by the way, my superiors are the Emperors of Fuso and Orussia," said Hana.

The dark-haired man paled as he heard that, knowing that getting permission was highly unlikely. Hana turned back around before she went out the door with Minna. Minna admired the girl as she was able to hide all sensitive information about them while also giving the brass what they needed. It was nothing short of genius to her, but then again, the girl must have had experience with it.

They got back to base later that day, and Minna called for a meeting, so Mio had to go round everyone up. They was sitting in a classroom waiting when Minna walked in with the others in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing following her. They all turned and looked at them before following them towards the front and in Mio's case, was slightly blushing. 

"Your attention please," said Minna as she faced the others when she got to the front.

Everyone was already giving her full attention as they have been curious as to who the girls were.

"Before we begin, there is something I have to address," said Minna. "As agreed upon with these girls' superiors, we are sworn to secrecy never to speak any sensitive information unless permitted to do so. I'm sure that once you hear what they have to say, you will understand the dire consequences if you do."

Minna turned and looked at Hana, who stepped forward, getting the attention of the others in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. She released her magic as her Fuso leopard cat tail and ears popped out along with her antennas. Everyone except for those in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing, Minna, and Mio wondered what she was doing. 

"You have to pardon me for using my magic, but it is necessary to make sure I'm not being overheard," said Hana. "With that out of the way, I do believe introductions are in order. My name is Hana Ilyinishna Hideyoshi; a descended from Hideyoshi in the Sengoku period of Fuso, and part of the Toyotomi clan. I'm 10 years old and a General in the Empire of Orussia Imperial Royal Army, Air-Land Self Defense Force. I'm also a General in the Fuso Imperial Royal Army, Air-Land Self Defense Force, and the Commander of Haruna, my ship. We are a top-secret elite task force called the 21st Joint Fighter Wing, and our base of operation is the Fuso battleship Haruna. Additionally, I have been knighted and hold noble status among witches, and I am half Orussian and half Fusoian. You can either call me Hana or call me General unless permitted to call me anything else."

Everyone in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing was shocked at what they heard, but also understood the dire consequences that would befall them if they spoke a word about this. Hana turned and looked at Sakura, who stepped forward.

"My name is Sakura Tokugawa, a descended from Ieyasu in the Sengoku period of Fuso, and part of the Tokugawa clan," said Sakura. "I'm 14 years old and a Colonel in the Fuso Imperial Royal Army, Air-Land Self Defense Force. Additionally, I am a childhood friend of Hana. You can either call me Sakura or call me Colonel unless permitted to call me anything else."

"Also, since I am a descendant from Hideyoshi and Sakura is a descendant from Ieyasu, I am considered her lord, which was passed down to us from our ancestors," said Hana.

Sakura stepped aside next to Hana as they looked at Shura, who stepped forward.

"I am Shura Tarasovna Vasilieve, and I'm 14 years old. I'm a Captain in the Empire of Orussia Imperial Royal Army, Air-Land Self Defense Force. You can either call me Shura or call me Captain."

Unlike Sakura, Shura did not step aside next to Hana and instead stepped back in place. Sanya was the next one that stepped forward, getting the attention of the 501st.

"You all already know who I am, so I won't bore you with introducing myself," said Sanya. "I'm a Lieutenant in the Empire of Orussia Imperial Royal Army, Air-Land Self Defense Force. I met with General, Colonel, Captain, the others, and became a part of the 21st Joint Fighter Wing before being sent here to assist the 501st."

Sanya stepped back in place, and Ren stepped forward.

"I am Ren Miura, and I am 13 years old," said Ren. "I'm a Lieutenant in the Fuso Imperial Royal Army, Air-Land Self Defense Force. You can either call me Ren or call me Lieutenant."

Ren stepped back in place, and Miho stepped forward.

"I am Miho Tanji, and I am 12 years old," said Miho. "I'm a 2nd Lieutenant in the Fuso Imperial Royal Army, Air-Land Self Defense Force. You can either call me Miho or call me 2nd Lieutenant."

Miho stepped back as Hana and Sakura turned to the others in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing.

"The 21st Joint Fighter Wing was first established long ago by my ancestors on my mother's side," said Hana. "In 1900, my father took over at the age of 16 years old but retired from the army in 1934 before I was born. In 1937 when I first showed signs of magic at the age of 3, the Fuso Emperor and the Orussia Emperor asked me to join the Empire of Orussia Imperial Royal Army, Air-Land Self Defense Force, and the Fuso Imperial Royal Army, Air-Land Self Defense Force. Yes, Mio?"

Mio had raised her hand as she said that.

"Sorry to interrupt you, General, but that almost led to a world war," said Mio.

"No problem," said Hana. "Yes, that would have been the case. Since I was half Orussian and half Fusoian, both Emperors wanted me in their Royal Army. They continued to argue and fight about it, and it wasn't until my father stopped them by suggesting I just join both, but the decision rested with me. It did almost lead to a war between Orussia and Fuso, but thanks to my father, it did not. I agreed, and upon joining the Royal Army, they knighted me and promoted me to Major. In 1939 I took over as Commander of Haruna my ship with the rank of Colonel and reestablished the 21st Joint Fighter Wing. At first, it was just me, Sakura, and the ship crew. We soon met Sanya and the others and not too long after that sent Sanya here to the 501st to assist as best she could while we stayed back performing missions. For the next five years, we continued to perform missions and rised in the ranks. Yes, Perrine?"

Perrine had raised her hand, having seen Mio do the same.

"Why weren't you there during the Fuso Sea Incident?" asked Perrine.

"Yeah, and why weren't you there when Berlin fell!" shouted Barkhorn angry. "Do you know how many people suffered!"

"General, if you..." said Mio, but she was stopped by Hana raising her hand up.

Hana put her hand back down before she walked over to Barkhorn, and as she did, her familiar disappeared. She got right in front of her and looked at her.

"You seem to have a problem with me," said Hana.

"And what if I do?" questioned Barkhorn. "What you going to do about it? You could have saved them, yet you did nothing!"

The next thing Barkhorn knew, her feet was kicked out from under her by Hana, and she was slammed into the ground with her arms pinned behind her back.

"You think you can restrain me!" shouted Barkhorn angry.

She continued to squirm and try to get away before releasing her magic as her familiar's ears and tail popped out. She started to try to get away again before her eyes widen as she found out she still couldn't get free. 

_"No way, impossible," _thought Barkhorn as she squirmed around and tried to get free. "Let me go right now! This is not funny!"

Everyone in the 501st except for Minna and Mio was shocked that she couldn't get away with her magic activated and was completely restrained as they watched.

"You think you know everything, but you don't know a damn thing!" shouted Hana. "Now, you sit down and shut the hell up!"

Hana let her go before releasing her magic and yanking her back up by her ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, that hurts," cried Barkhorn. "Please, let me go."

"Are you going to sit down and behave like a good girl?" asked Hana.

"Yes, yes, please, just let go of my ear," said Barkhorn.

"Good," said Hana as she released Barkhorn's red ear. 

Barkhorn sat back down and went quiet while rubbing her painful ear. Mio, Minna, and the girls in the 21st all cringed as they saw that happen. They recovered when Hana let go and went back to normal. Hana turned back around before she made her way back to the front.

"Go ahead now, Major," said Hana.

"Right," said Mio standing up from her seat to look at the others. "The reason why she wasn't there during the Fuso Sea Incident was that, at that time, the Fuso Emperor and the Orussia Emperor was fighting about who's Royal Army she should be in and by the time it was settled the Fuso Sea Incident was already over. She was only three at that time, and her magic was unrefined and unpredictable, and not to mention she just lost her mother in a forest fire when her magic spiked out of control, killing her mother. As for why she wasn't there during the fall of Berlin was because she was far away behind enemy lines, having been caught while infiltrating the resistance in Aussik, she was held captive for the remainder of the evacuation of Berlin. She had to endure severe torture for information from barbed wire whips, swords, and molestation. She broke free when the others got there and started to fight the resistance, but the damage was done."

Mio sat back down as the others in the 501st was shocked at what she said, but also confused about it as well.

"Wait, if that is the case, why does she look fine?" asked Perrine confused.

"Thank you, Mio," said Hana. "Perrine, sit back down, but if you must know it's because I have healing magic, and I was able to heal my body and spirit."

Everyone in the 501st except for Mio and Minna gasped as they heard that in surprise. Perrine sat back down when she was told to.

"Now, onto the next topic," said Hana. "That last Neuroi we fought and defeated is what is known as a stealth carrier-class Neuroi, but they're not the worst ones to deal with. The worst ones to deal with are the Fort carrier-class Neurois. The Fort carrier-class Neurois are heavy armored ship and submarine Neurois with heavy armored drones, stealth, brainwashing, intelligence gathering, and skill absorption abilities. It was another reason why I was in Aussik, to begin with. The one that we defeated had regular drones. That I do believe covers everything that needs to be brought up."

"Well, thank you, General, 21st, for taking the time to explain that to everyone," said Minna.

"You're most welcome," said Hana.

"You are all dismissed," said Minna.

Everyone started going their own ways after she said that.

It's been two days since the 21st told the others in the 501st about them. In these two days, they didn't do much other then relax and observe the others in the 501st. Currently, Hana was sitting in the Commander's seat, looking at the base as she watched Mio train Yoshika and Lenette. The other's in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing was in the bridge as well watching.

"Commander, why aren't the others training with them?" asked the crew girl that works the helm of the ship.

"It appears they can just do whatever the hell they want," said Hana.

The girl shook her head at that seeming disappointed. It was bad if one of her crew members could see it, but the 501st couldn't. 

A little later that same day, Minna and Mio was up in the office. Minna was doing paperwork while Mio was nearby.

"These recent Neuroi's got me worried," said Mio. "We never ran into anything like this before."

"No, we haven't," said Minna. "It was unprecedented, but that's understandable considering the information. That last one was one of the easier ones, and we couldn't even do anything against it."

"What you think we should do?" asked Mio. "Do you think I should ask the 21st Joint Fighter Wing for assistance in a mock battle?"

"That might not be a bad idea," said Minna. "If it will help us learn to fight back."

Mio nodded her head before she made her way out of the office. 

Hana was sitting in her Commander seat when she noticed Mio was coming over toward the ship, and as she did, she blushed, but soon shook it off. Hana waited for a while when a crew member led Mio into the bridge of the ship.

"Commander, Major of the 501st, is here," said the crew member.

"Thank you for leading her here," said Hana.

The girl went on her way, leaving Mio with Hana, the others in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing, and the bridge crew. Mio walked forward and in front of Hana.

"What is it that I can do for you, Mio?" asked Hana.

"I wanted to know if it wouldn't be too much trouble if you could assist the 501st in a mock battle," said Mio.

"That won't be no problem," said Hana. "However, it will be all of the 501st except Sanya against the 21st Joint Fighter Wing."

"Understood, General, and thank you for your assistance," said Mio.

"You're welcome," said Hana.

Mio was seen out of the ship by one of the crew members before they returned back to the bridge.

"They're going to learn a hard lesson," said the Colonel.

"A lesson that might open their eyes," said Hana.

The next day the 501st and the 21st Joint Fighter Wing met outside.

"I thank you for taking the time to assist us," said Minna stepping forward.

"Your most welcome," said Hana. "We will start off from the battleship, and once we are in the air, the mock battle commences."

"Understood," said Minna.

Hana turned around before she made her way back to the ship to prepare for the mock battle with the others in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing. While they did that, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing went to the hangar to prepare themselves. When the 21st was prepared, they jumped into their Striker Units before taking to the air and didn't wait to confirm if the 501st Joint Fighter Wing was in the air before they turned and took off.

The 501st wast accending into the air when they noticed the 21st turned and took off, making them all gasp before taking off after them. They soon caught up behind them as they chased them in the air before firing at them, but the 21st dodged their shots as they continued in the air. The others continued to try to hit them to no luck as they dodged all shots that went at them.

After a little while, Mio and Minna stopped knowing they weren't going to hit them at this range. Mio gave directions to the others, and they stopped shotting before closing in on them. When they was right on their rear, they opened fire on them only for the 21st to drop out of their line of sight. The others looked around, trying to find them but didn't find them until Minna tracked their location behind them. She turned around to see the 21st Joint Fighter Wing flying in the other direction.

The 501st, after finding that out, took off after them until they closed the gap and got in close right on their rear before firing on them only for the 21st to pull up ascending into the air and dodging the shot. The 501st took off after them, but as they climbed, a flash of the previous battle went through Mio and Minna's mind before they came to a dead stop. They was about to call to the others when the 21st did a 180-degree turn and shot back down at them, startling the others in the 501st and making them scramble away from them. 

However, this effectively broke up the 501st team as they were scattered around the area. The 21st pulled up before taking off towards Yoshika and Lynette before Mio and Minna could give orders to reform the team. Yoshika and Lynette seeing them coming, started to panic before they took off in the air. The 21st didn't waste time as they surrounded them, cutting them off before opening fire on them, knocking them out of the mock battle.

Minna and Mio went about trying to reform the team, but before Eila and Perrine could get back to the others, they was surrounded by the 21st and fired on before they could even get a shot off taking them out of the mock battle. Mio started to sweat as their team was reduced from ten to six. The others in the 501st was able to reform back up as they was closer to Mio and Minna. The 21st took off in the sky and seeing that the 501st took off after them.

The 501st closed in on them getting right on their rear end before opening fire only for the 21st to drop out of their line of view. They was able to track them before turning and taking off after them again, but as they did, the 21st split up going different directions. Mio started giving out orders to the others before they split up going after different people. Mio and Barkhorn went after Sakura and Hana, Minna and Erica went after Shura and Miho, and Shirley and Lucchini went after Shura and Sanya. 

The 501st flew through the air, making loops as they tried closing in on the 21st. When they closed the gap and was right on their rear, they was about to fire on them, but what happened next shocked everyone in the 501st. There was a bang before the girls all shot off at the speed of sound. The backlash threw the 501st back in the air from it.

_"Shit!" _thought Mio as she saw that knowing it got harder.

They continued to try to follow their movements, but keeping up with them was hard and tough as they flew all around, disorienting most of the 501st. Shirley barely managed to catch a glips of Hana before flying off after her trying to catch up, but she was having trouble trying to catch her and soon lost sight of her only to be hit a minute later by Hana taking her out of the mock battle.

Lucchini seeing that got angry and took off after Hana trying to catch up to her while Minna and Mio was shouting at her, but she ignored it. She wasn't able to catch up and soon lost track of Hana only to get hit by Sanya a minute later, taking her out of the mock battle. Lucchini was shocked that she was taken out by Sanya, but none the less returned to base with her head down. 

Mio whipped the sweat on her forehead as their team was reduced to four now against six. The 21st slowed down, coming to a stop before they looked at the 501st as if they was mocking them. They then turned around before taking off in the air. The 501st went after them as they chased them, trying to catch up.

"So what is the plan?" asked Barkhorn.

"Give me a minute," said Mio, sweating, trying to think of a plan. "I'm thinking."

Mio whipped some sweat away before she continued to think of a plan. The others looked at her, surprised she was having difficulties trying to come up with a plan. Mio knew that if they wanted, they could just use their speed, but she was hoping that they would at least be able to get some action.

"It would be nice if we can break up their formation, but even then their not going to go down easily," said Mio. 

"So what you think?" asked Minna.

Mio gave her plan to the others, and they took off as they tried to complete it. Thankfully it worked, and Barkhorn and Erica was able to break their formation by coming from the side while Mio and Minna continued the chase. Shura, Ren, and Miho went one way while Hana, Sakura, and Sanya went the other way. Barkhorn and Erica chased after Shura, Ren, and Miho while Mio and Minna chased after Hana, Sakura, and Sanya.

When they got on their rear end, they pulled them into a dogfight but was still having difficulties trying to hit them. Mio went around and tried to cut them off while Minna chased after them. When Mio got in front of them, the 21st came to a stop as both Minna and Mio surrounded them. They both fired on them only for the girls' striker unit to stop and them to drop out of the sky, evading the shot. Minna and Mio gasped and barely managed to dodge their own shots before they chased after them again. Barkhorn and Erica's battle was the exact same as that of Mio and Minna's.

When Shura, Ren, and Miho took off again, Erica looked over at the others to see they was having difficulty. She spoke with Barkhorn before turning around and heading back towards Minna and Mio while Barkhorn continued the chase with Shura, Ren, and Miho. 

Minna and Mio continued to try to find an opening to take these girls out as they continued to dodge their shots. They continued to stay on their rear end as they made loops in the air. Erica soon got closer as she came upon Hana, who soon came to a stop along with Sanya, Sakura, Minna, and Mio with Erica in front of them, and she fired on Hana.

Meanwhile, a little earlier and unknown to Erica, Miho looked over before there was a bang, and she shot off closing the gap quickly. Miho crossed in front of Erica and took the hit, knocking her out of the mock battle. Mio and Minna was shocked as they saw Miho get knocked out of the mock battle. Erica was hit by Sakura in revenge, knocking her out and making it a five on three. 

The 21st took off after that before the 501st could recover and when they saw that, Mio and Minna took off after them again. As they closed in on them and went to shot at them, Sakura, Miho, and Sanya took off on angles before taking off on another angle.

_"Fuck a pincer attack," _thought Mio.

However, that was all she was able to do as it was too late to counter it. Hana, Sanya, and Sakura came upon them before firing in different directions. Mio dodged Hana and Sanya's shots, and Minna dodge Sakura's, but the way they dodged put Minna in a jam as she was hit by both Hana and Sanya's shots knocking her out of the mock battle. They took off again, and Mio took off after the three.

Barkhorn, who has been chasing and trying to hit Shura and Ren looked over to see Mio had her hands full with Hana, Sakura, and Sanya. She noticed that Mio was the only one left facing them and broke off her chase as she took off towards them. She pulled up next to Mio a little later in hot pursuit of Hana, Sakura, and Sanya, and Mio couldn't be gladder even if she knew it was risky with all the others unchecked. 

They started to gain on them, but as they got closer, Mio was shocked when Hana pulled off something she never saw anyone do. She moved her legs, so they was apart before throwing the gun between her legs and firing.

"Barkhorn watch it!" shouted Mio.

Barkhorn hearing that looked forward to see the shot heading towards her. She narrowly dodged it before coming to a stop along with Mio.

"Damn, that was to close," said Barkhorn.

"Yeah, it sure was," said Mio sighing as she watched the 21st get farther away. _"I wasn't expecting her to pull of some crazy stunt like that! Damn, these girls are like porcupines!"_

Mio took off again with Barkhorn following her as they chased after the others, but now they had to be cautious of getting to close to their rare. Barkhorn was hit a minute later by Shura, knocking her out of the mock battle.

_"Shit! Come on, think! Think Mio!" _thought Mio as she tried to think of what to do, but she was coming up with a blank as she chased after the 21st. 

Sanya broke formation, but Mio ignored it as she continued persuing Hana and Sakura. Mio went around them and came back towards Sakura before taking a shot only to find her ammo ran out.

_"Fuck! That's not good! What do I do! What do I do!" _thought Mio as she chased after them with a ran out training gun.

She saw Sakura and Hana break off formation going two different directions with Sakura going left and Hana going right. 

_"Screw it!" _thought Mio before tossing the gun and unsheathing her katana.

She took off towards Sakura again.

Everyone in the 501st was on the ground as they watched everything.

"What is she thinking? Is she trying to murder them?" asked Perrine.

"No, she ran out of ammo and is having trouble trying to come up with a strategy," said Minna. "So she abandoned all reason and decided to challenge Sakura in a sword fight."

Mio continued to head towards Sakura with her Katana draw as she closed the distance.

_"Sakura, six o'clock, she's coming in with her Katana," _came Hana through communication.

_"So she wants a sword fight does she, well let's go," _said Sakura before throwing her training gun and unsheathing her katana.

As Mio got closer, Sakura spun around in the air, and both of their katanas clashed with each other. They started flying around in the air making 180 or 360 loops while they clashed with their katanas. Mio couldn't get a hit in, but she didn't care as they both smiled while they continued. This continued for a little while before Mio was soon shot down by Hana from underneath, knocking Mio out. She sheathed her katana before returning to base, and the 21st Joint Fighter Wing went back to their own base.

Mio got back to base and jumped out of the striker unit with a smile on her face.

"You looked like you had fun," said Minna.

"We may have lost, but I feel like I gained a victory out of it," said Mio.

"Yeah, and we was able to take out at least one of them," said Lucchini.

"She's probably the weakest link," said Perrine.

"No, I don't think so," said Barkhorn shaking her head. "Her skill might not be as good as some of the others, but she was still just as strong."

"But we still took her out," said Lucchini.

Yoshika didn't say anything, there was something about the battle that nagged at her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

_"No, we didn't take her out. She sacrificed herself to save the General," _thought Mio. _"Those girls are something else. They are willing to sacrifice their lives for her."_

Minna dismissed the others, and they all went away a little disappointed, but not to severely disappointed. Yoshika went on her way, confused and trying to figure what was nagging at her. When they was gone, Minna went up to Mio.

"Did you notice it?" asked Minna.

"I did," said Mio. "Those girls are something else. They're willing to sacrifice their lives for the General. She has their complete faith and trust."

"Yes, and I don't think we are the only ones that noticed," said Minna.

"Miyafuji," said Mio nodding her head. "She seemed to have noticed it even if she can't put her finger on it."

"Agreed," said Minna.

"I did learn something about this," said Mio. "We are not ready at all."

"What you think we should do?" asked Minna worried.

"We need a new approach," said Mio.

The Commander and the others in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing was in the bridge looking out at the base.

"Do you think they noticed what Miho did, Commander?" asked Sakura.

"Minna and Mio did for sure, but they won't say a word to the others to worsen their mood," said Hana. "Yoshika might have picked up on it even if she doesn't understand what it is, but the others are blind to it."

They could see Mio walking over towards the battleship as they spoke, and she had a serious look on her face. Hana and the others smiled as they saw it while a crew member went out to lead her into the bridge.

"Commander, Major of the 501st, is here," said the crew member.

"Thank you for leading her hear," said Hana as Mio made her way in front of her. "What can I do for you, Mio?"

"Sorry if I may be asking too much of you, General, but could you train us?" asked Mio.

"All you had to do is ask," said Hana. "Training begins at 03:00 tomorrow, and I expect you all to be there. I suggest you all get a good night's sleep. God knows your going to need it."

"Thank you, General," said Mio before she was led out of the battleship by a crew member.

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter three of Guardian Witches. I do hope you like it. This one got pretty long, but I had a bit to cover in it. The good news is that it didn't get too far over my goal of 5k words, and I think it is decent enough. Hana met with the high ups of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, and the members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing was able to learn more about the 21st Joint Fighter Wing. The 21st Joint Fighter Wing was able to observe the Mio training Yoshika and Lenette. The 21st Joint Fighter Wing and the 501st Joint Fighter Wing had a great battle with one another that ended in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing's defeat. Now Mio had asked Hana to train the others in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. So in all, it was a pretty exciting chapter, and I'm pretty excited for the next one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any music that may be in the story or Strike Witches, but I do own my own OC's and the idea of this story.


	4. The General's Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Hana was able to meet with the 501st Joint Fighter Wing's Superiors, and the others in the 501st was able to find out about the 21st Joint Fighter Wing. Major Mio Sakamoto worried about the new Neurois decided to try to get the assistance from the 21st Joint Fighter Wing in a mock. A mock battle that ended in the defeat of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, but now Mio is asking General Hideyoshi for training. How will the 501st Joint Fighter Wing do during training? Well, we are about to find the answer to that as the story continues.

Hana and the others in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing was standing outside at 02:30, waiting for the 501st Joint Fighter Wing to arrive. They remained quiet as they waited for their arrival. Soon they saw them coming out with Mio and Minna behind them, making sure they came and some of them with sleepy faces. They came out are 02:50 with ten minutes to spare as they gathered in front of Hana and the other in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing.

"Good, you showed," said Hana. "Before I start explaining the training to everyone, I'm going to take roll call and when I do say here loud and clear. Yoshika Miyafuji."

"Here!" shouted Yoshika while waving her hand.

"Lynette Bishop," said Hana.

"Here!" shouted Lynette.

"Perrine-H. Clostermann," said Hana.

"Here!" shouted Perrine.

"Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen," said Hana.

"Here!" shouted Eila.

"Gertrud Barkhorn," said Hana.

"Here!" shouted Barkhorn trying to ignore the name she called her by.

"Mio Sakamoto," said Hana.

"Here, General!" shouted Mio.

"Charlotte E. Yeager," said Hana.

"Here!" shouted Shirley.

"Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke," said Hana.

"Here, General!" shouted Minna.

"Francesca Lucchini," said Hana.

There was no answer for a minute as Lucchini was sleepy and didn't respond until Shirley nudged her.

"Here! Here! I'm awake!" shouted Lucchini.

"Are you now?" asked Hana before ignoring it and going on. "Erica Hartmann."

"Here!" shouted Erica.

Hana turned and looked at Sakura.

"All accounted for," said Sakura.

"Good," said Hana. "Now, what you are going to be doing for training is running around this base in an oval as fast as you can."

"Alright, you heard her get moving!" shouted Mio.

"Not so fast," said Hana.

"Huh?" questioned Mio as everyone looked at Hana.

"First of all, Major, I'm the one that gives orders," said Hana. "Or would you like to go back to training them yourself?"

"No, no, I'm sorry, General," said Mio apologetically.

"Apology accepted, don't let it happen again. You are going to be running barefoot," said Hana pointing at the shoes they all had on. "No shoes, no socks."

"What? You must be joking," said Perrine.

Hana walked up to her before giving off a dark aura around her as she glared at her. A shiver ran up everyone in the 501st Joint Fighter Wings back as they saw that and Perrine paled.

"Do you got a problem with my training, Lieutenant!?" questioned Hana before taking her gun and holding it out to her. "If you do, then you be better off shooting yourself in the head now because that's what's going to happen to you! You got that! Now take the damn shoes and socks off and shut up!"

Minna and Mio flinched as they saw her hand the gun to her, but she wasn't the only one as Perrine did too. Lucchini snapped wide waked at that no longer sleepy, and so did Erica. Hana put the gun back before she turned around and went back to the others in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing, who were the only ones that didn't have any reaction to her.

When she got there, she turned back around, and her dark aura faded away to the relief of those in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. They went about taking their socks and shoes off until they got them all off.

"Good now get running and don't stop until I tell you too," said Hana.

They all took off as they started running around the base in an oval shape. Mio and Minna was running as fast as they could while the others went at a steady pace.

"Pick your feet up! I know you can run faster than that! Get that ass moving, now!" shouted Hana.

Everyone took off faster like a bat out of hell as she shouted at them.

"Faster! Faster! Don't tell me, that's all you got!" shouted Hana. "Pick those feet up! Move that ass!"

They didn't run any faster, and Hana shook her head before looking at the others in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing, who all was prepared as they had their socks in shoes off. They didn't need for her to say anything as they took off running as fast as they can and blew past all the others before they lapped them twice.

"Faster! Faster! Move that fucking ass!" shouted Hana. "I want to see those legs pumping!"

Everyone in the 501st sweated as they took off pumping their legs as hard as they can as they ran around the base. Hana frowned as she saw they weren't moving that much faster than they previously was. The others in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing blew past them, lapping them another two times, knocking them all down as they did.

"Get your ass up! Getting moving! Move that fucking ass! Pump those legs!" shouted Hana. "You can do better than that! Move that fucking ass!"

The members of the 501st got back up before they took off again, pushing themselves to run as fast as they can as she shouted at them. Mio and Minna sweated heavily as they continued to run as fast as they could. They was surprised by the 21st Joint Fighter Wing's speed as they ran around the base, lapping them. 

"Move that fucking ass like it was on fire! Pump those legs! Get moving! Faster! Faster! Faster! Run! Run! Run! Move that ass! Move that fucking ass!" shouted Hana.

This continued for three hours without end as they ran around the base in an oval with Hana shouting at them. They all couldn't take anymore and soon collapsed on the ground panting for breath and sweating heavily waiting to be shouted at. The others in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing stopped before they ran over to Hana, then they all walked over towards the 501st. When they got there, they looked down at the 501st, who all waited to be shouted at.

"Training is over," said Hana. "Lunch will be served between 12:00 and 13:00 hours. You can go about your day now."

Hana didn't wait for a confirmation from them as she left them there and made her way back to her ship with the others in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing. It took the others a while to be able to pick themselves back up, and when they could, the sun had already came up. They unsteadily made their way back into the base before taking care of their feet and going about their day.

It was lunchtime, and everyone in the 501st was in the lunch hall getting ready to have lunch with their heads resting on the table. Yoshika was the only one that wasn't as she was about to go get everyone some lunch.

"Good, your all here," said Hana, making them all jump and turn to look at her. "When your done with Lunch, meet me back outside at 13:00 for afternoon training, and don't be late. I won't tolerate tardiness."

Everyone looked at her like she was freaking crazy. She was planing more training for this afternoon? They thought they was done with training for the day. Hana didn't wait for a confirmation as she turned around and left the lunch hall of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing.

Hana and the others in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing was standing outside at 12:30, waiting for the 501st Joint Fighter Wing to arrive. They remained quiet as they waited for their arrival with a box and several gallon buckets filled with water near them. Mio, Minna, Barkhorn, and Erica was the first of the 501st to come outside for training at 12:45 before they stood in front of Hana near the ocean nearby the ship. Yoshika, Lynette, Perrine, and Eila was the next of the 501st to come outside for training at 12:55 before they stood in front of Hana with Mio, Minna, Barkhorn, and Erica. They continued to wait for a while before they saw the Colonel tap the General on the shoulder.

"Mio Sakamoto," said Hana going straight into roll call.

"Here, General!" shouted Mio.

"Erica Hartmann," said Hana.

"Here, General!" shouted Erica.

"Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen," said Hana.

"Here, General!" shouted Eila.

"Yoshika Miyafuji," said Hana.

"Here, Ma'am!" shouted Yoshika, waving her arm frantically.

"Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke," said Hana.

"Here, General!" shouted Minna.

"Perrine-H. Clostermann," said Hana.

"Here, General!" shouted Perrine.

"Charlotte E. Yeager," said Hana.

There was no response that came back.

"Gertrud Barkhorn," said Hana going on.

"Here, General!" shouted Barkhorn.

"Francesca Lucchini," said Hana.

"Wait, wait, I'm here, I'm here!" shouted Lucchini, having just came out with Shirley and hearing her name.

"Your both late!" shouted Hana glaring at them, making Lucchini and Shirley freeze cold in place. "For your punishment, you will hold two of these buckets out like the Colonel is demonstrating for the first two hours before joining the others for afternoon training!"

The Colonel had her arms straight out, demonstrating how to hold the buckets. She couldn't be serious, right? Those are one-gallon buckets for crying out loud.

"What you waiting for! Get your asses over here and do your punishment!" shouted Hana glaring at them and giving off a dark aura.

Everyone in the 501st flinched as they saw it until Hana let it fade away. Lucchini and Shirley scrambled over there, not wanting to make her any angrier than she already was before they started to try to pick the buckets up and hold them out in each hand. 

"Lift them higher! Higher! Get those arms up!" shouted Hana, making Lucchini and Shirley try to lift the buckets as high as they could until Hana was satisfied. "That's better, and don't you dare drop any of the water. Got that!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" shouted Lucchini and Shirley.

Everyone else paled literally and was glad they was not late. They made a mental note never to be late for Hana's training.

"As for the rest of you," said Hana. "It's your job to make sure you are out here on time, not anyone else, so for now on, no one is to wake anyone up or wait for anyone. You all got that!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" shouted everyone.

"Good," said Hana. "Now, what you are going to do when I call your name, is go over to the Colonel, who will hand you some clothes. You will put these clothes on over the top of the clothes you have on before jumping into the ocean. From there, you will start at point A, which is the location you jump in at, to point B, the tail end of the ship. You will continue to swim as fast as you can back in forth from point A to point B until I tell you to stop. I hope you all got that as I hate repeating myself."

Hana started going about calling them one at a time by name, and they went over to the Colonel, who was next to the box to get the clothes before going about putting them on. The clothes they was given was the Orussia Imperial Army, but the outfit came with everything from pants to boots except for the hat. When they had the outfit on, they ran to the ocean before jumping in and started swimming as fast as they could back in forth.

"Kick those legs! Move those arms! This isn't the kid's pool, no dog paddling! Faster! Faster!" shouted Hana. "Get your fucking asses moving! I know you can do better than that! Move those arms! Kick those legs!"

The others in the 501st started to move their arms faster and kick their legs faster as they tried to swim faster through the ocean. When Hana said no dog paddling, Erica paled as she started out dog paddling.

"Get those arms up! Higher! Higher! Lift them higher!" shouted Sakura at Lucchini and Shirley.

They tried raising them as high as they could until the Colonel was satisfied. Some girls came over from the ship after an hour of Hana and Sakura getting after the others in the 501st with a bottle of water for Hana and Sakura. They took it before taking a drink.

"Yoshika, get that ass moving! Kick those legs! Move those arms!" shouted Hana. "You can do better than that! I want to see that fucking ass moving! I want to see those arms moving! I want to see those legs kicking! Move that ass! Move that fucking ass!"

Yoshika started to push herself hard as the General shouted at her. Hana turned to the others in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing, who was already prepared in a set of the same clothes the others in the 501st was wearing. They took of and dived into the water before swimming at a fast rate as they passed everyone in the 501st shooting water into the air and making waves. They lapped them two times and made it harder for the others in the 501st to swim through the water, but those in the 501st was amazed by it.

"Get that ass moving! Kick those legs! Move those arms! Don't tell me, that's all you got!" shouted Hana. "I want to see that ass moving! I want to see those arms moving! Move! Move! Move that ass! Faster! Faster! Yoshika, get that fucking ass moving! Lucchini, get those arms up!"

Lucchini gasped as she looked at her because she had her back to her. She went about trying to lift the buckets back up as high as she could until they was in the right spot. This continued for another hour with Hana shouting at the 501st, Yoshika, Lucchini, and Erica.

"Lucchini, Shirley, your punishment is done," said Hana. "Now, get dressed and get into the water."

Lucchini and Shirley put the buckets down before they went and got dressed. Once they was dressed, they jumped into the water before they started swimming along with the others. Hana continued to yell at the 501st, Yoshika, Luchini, and Erica, making them all try to move faster.

Another hour went by, and everyone in the 501st other then Lucchini and Shirley could no longer go on. They slipped under the water only for the ship crew, Hana, and the 21st to dive after them before pulling them to the surface. Hana dragged Mio and Minna out before she went back to watching Lucchini and Shirley while shouting at them.

One hour went by since then, and by that time, the others in the 501st recovered after coughing out water. Lucchini and Shirley was no longer able to go on and was dragged out of the ocean by the 21st as the ship crew went back to the ship. Hana didn't wait for them to continue as she looked at the others.

"Good," said Hana. "For now on, your schedule will be as followed. Morning training will start at 03:00 every day and will continue until I say otherwise. It will be up to you to make sure you are feed and outside for training. Lunch will be at 12:00 to 13:00 hours. Afternoon training will start at 13:00 every day and will continue until I say otherwise. You all got that!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" shouted the others.

"Good," said Hana. "You are dismissed for the rest of the day."

Hana didn't wait for them to move as she turned and went back to the ship with the others in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing. 

The next day everyone woke up surprisingly early a bit paranoid about being late for morning training. They were currently in the lunch hall waiting for breakfast and in excruciating pain. Mio noticed it was raining outside as she could see lightning flashing followed by the sound of thunder and hear heavy downpour of rain.

"It's really storming," said Mio.

"Yay! Finally, no more training!" shouted Lucchini excitedly.

Everyone soon felt a dark aura nearby that sent a chill up their backspins, but no one wanted to take a look.

"Francesca Lucchini!" shouted Hana, making Lucchini and everyone flinch before looking at her. "Did I say anything about training canceled?"

"W-W-Well, no, Ma'am, b-b-but it's thunderstorming," said Lucchini.

"Yeah, and what about it?" questioned Hana. "I don't care if there is rain, snow, sleet, hail, thunderstorms, tornadoes, or even a hurricane! Until I say training is canceled or you can take the day off, you will train! Got that!"

"Y-Y-Yes, Ma'am," said Lucchini.

"I can't hear you!" shouted Hana.

"Yes, Ma'am!" shouted Lucchini.

"Good," said Hana before she turned and made her way back outside in the rain.

Everyone sighed in relief after she left. Breakfast was soon brought out by Yoshika, who started to serve everyone. 

Hana and the others in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing was standing outside in the thunderstorm at 02:30, waiting for the 501st Joint Fighter Wing to come out. They remained quiet as they waited for their arrival. Mio, Minna, Barkhorn, Erica, Lucchini, and Shirley was the first of the 501st to come outside for training at 02:45 before they stood in front of Hana near the ocean nearby the ship. Lucchini and Shirley was no longer take a chance of being later for training. Yoshika, Lynette, Perrine, and Eila was the next of the 501st to come outside for training at 02:55 before they stood in front of Hana with Mio, Minna, Barkhorn, and Erica.

They continued to wait for a while before they saw the Colonel tap the General on the shoulder. Hana went straight into roll call and after she sent them off to do their morning training while shouting at them. The 21st soon joined them as they ran around the base in an oval. The end results was the same as the day before.

They all managed to make it back outside for afternoon training, and after Hana did roll call, she sent them on their way to do their afternoon training while shouting at them. The 21st soon joined them as they swam back in forth. The end results was the same as the day before.

A week went by, and there seemed to be no improvement from the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. This seemed to have put a gloomy damper on some of their moods as they noticed that. Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn was curious as to the extent of this training the General was putting them through, but they was nervous about asking, not wanting to incur her wrath. They still decide to go as they was curious, so they made the trip out to the ship a little after dinner and was led to the bridge,

"Mio, Minna, Barkhorn, what can I do for you?" asked Hana.

Minna and Barkhorn was too nervous to say anything for several reasons.

"With all due respect, Ma'am," said Mio, "we would like to know the extent of this training we are undergoing."

"Of course," said Hana. "Colonel, if you would."

They all looked at the Colonel, guessing she was going to explain it to them.

"Roger that," said Sakura before she left the bridge.

This confused Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn as they wondered where she was going. She came back a little while later with a folder and a notebook in hand before holding it out to Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn. Minna and Barkhorn was too nervous to take them, but Mio was curious, so she took the file and notebook and looked through them. Mio gasped when she finished reading it, shocked by the extent of the training. Minna and Barkhorn looked at her curiously only to have Mio pass them the file and folder. They started looking through it with Minna going first, followed by Barkhorn, but they had they same shocked expression that Mio had by the extent of the training.

"Th-th-this is..." said Barkhorn lost for words.

"General, with all due respect, don't you think this is..." said Mio before cutting herself off as she remembered what Hana said before. _"So this is what she meant by __intensive training, and here I was doing it all wrong."_

Hana continued to look at Mio, waiting for what she was going to say. Mio realized she hasn't said anything.

"Nevermind, General," said Mio.

Minna and Barkhorn looked at her confused as they heard that.

"I see you understand now," said Hana.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Mio.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" asked Hana.

"With all due respect, I was wondering if we could get a Striker Unit like the ones you all have," said Mio.

"Ah, the twin-engine Striker Units," said Hana. "After carefully studying the Miyafuji theory intensively, I designed those Strike Units and built them with Ursula Hartmann. That will depend on the 501st performance during training."

"Understood, Ma'am," said Mio.

They was led out of the ship by a crew member, and after they was out, they made their way back to base and up to Minna's office.

"Major, don't you think..." said Barkhorn, but she was cut off from speaking anymore.

"Minna, do you remember when she was explaining... well, you know," said Mio, slightly blushing.

Minna understood what she was getting at as Mio has not recovered from that and it took a long time for her to go from beat red occasionally to slightly blushing. Barkhorn was confused, wondering what she was talking about.

"Well, yes, I remember it clearly. Why do you..." said Minna as she cut herself off as she remembered a part. "Oh, so that must be it."

"So you understand it too," said Mio.

"Yes, it makes sense now," said Minna.

"What is this about?" asked Barkhorn confused.

"Most people believe that a witches magic peaks at the age of 16 and that by the age of 20 they are unfit for action, and for the most part that is correct, but with intensive training, a witches magic can rise even after that of the age of 16 and can last longer to the age of 30," said Minna explaining only part of what was said. "In order to do so, though, the witch must push herself above and beyond that of other witches."

Barkhorn was dumbfounded as she heard that and was about to speak up when there was a knock on the door. Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn turned to look at it.

"Come in," said Minna.

The door opened up to show a nervous Yoshika standing there.

"I-I-I... I'm sorry," stuttered Yoshika nervously.

"You heard," said Mio.

"I was just passing by... I'm sorry," said Yoshika apologetically.

"It's alright," said Mio trying to relieve Yoshika.

"Is it true?" asked Yoshika curiously.

"That seems to be the case," said Mio. "It's the same training the 21st Joint Fighter Wing does."

"I-I'm sorry for interrupting," said Yoshika apologetically before closing the door and going on her way.

The next day for training, Yoshika was surprisingly the first one in the 501st to make it to training, having came out at 02:10. The next ones to make it out for training was Mio, Minna, Barkhorn, Erica, Lucchini, and Shirley at 02:45. They was followed out by Perrine, Lynette, Eila at 02:50. When everyone saw Yoshika was out there and noticed the blazing fire of determination they had never seen before, they was shocked.

Hana kept a neutral face, but she was excited and happy to see that Yoshika did a 270-degree turn from her usual gloomy expression. She was the one most affected and disappointed in her progress as of late. The others in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing didn't get the privilege of knowing the extent of the training and struggled with it.

Morning training soon started after Hana took roll call as she sent them on their way. The 21st Joint Fighter Wing soon joined them. The end results was much different than the previous week. Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Yoshika was able to push themselves faster and hard even with Hana yelling at them and was able to go for four hours. The others in the 501st collapsed at their usual time of three hours. 

They all managed to make it back outside for afternoon training, and after Hana did roll call, she sent them on their way to do their afternoon training while shouting at them. The 21st soon joined them as they swam back in forth. The end results was much different than the previous week. Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Yoshika was able to push themselves faster and harder even with Hana yelling at them and was able to go for four hours. The others in the 501st collapsed at their usual time of three hours.

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter four of Guardian Witches. I do hope you like it. It looks like the 501st Joint Fighter Wing is learning the hard way that Hana training someone is not to be taken lightly and to never incur her wrath. There wasn't too much in this chapter other then Hana training the others over the next week. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any music that may be in the story or Strike Witches, but I do own my own OC's and the idea of this story.


	5. Evening Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, the General's training began for the 501st and they are all starting to learn a hard lesson. That hard lesson being the General's training is not easy at all or a simple task and she won't take crap from others. Will anyone be able to complete the harsh General's training? What will happen next? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

It's been two weeks since the General started training the members of the 501st, and in the last week, there was a few noticeable things that happened. Yoshika, Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn continued to push themselves, trying to complete as much of the training that they could. Still, Yoshika pushed herself harder than anyone, and eventually, she surpassed Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn. Yoshika, Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn's speed and stamina increased, but Yoshika was faster and had more stamina. She was dead even with the others in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing now, but nowhere near the General's speed and stamina, and Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn was a bit behind her. Yoshika, Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn's arms, thighs, calves, and ass got bigger as their bodies developed. Still, Yoshika's body developed more, and Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn was a bit behind her. Yoshika's body was now the same size as Sanya's, which was the second-biggest in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing, but nowhere near the General's size. Hana and Sanya started checking out Yoshika, and Yoshika could sometimes be seen or caught checking them out.

Another thing that was noticed was Yoshika's increased strength when she accidentally broke the doorknob off her bedroom door, and it still hasn't been replaced to this day, but Yoshika seemed to prefer it that way. Yoshika would always wake up every morning to find her pussy wet, much to her embarrassment. She had wet dreams about Hana and Sanya, but more Hana than Sanya. Yoshika soon found herself masturbating her pussy at night as she thought about Hana and Sanya, but more Hana than Sanya. 

Currently, it was morning, and everyone in the 501st besides Yoshika, who was outside waiting for morning training, was eating breakfast at their own pace. Hana, the 21st, and Yoshika continued to stand outside in the thunderstorm waiting for the others. Yoshika looked like she was giving Hana her undivided attention, and for the most part, she was, but Yoshika's eyes was roaming over Hana and Sanya as she checked them out, which they welcomed with open arms. Mio, Minna, Barkhorn, Erica, Shirley, and Lucchini came out at 02:30, having started coming out earlier over the week after seeing Yoshika do the same thing. They gathered with Yoshika and waited for the others to come out for morning training. The others came out at their usual time of 02:50 and gathered with the others. 

They continued to wait for a while until the Colonel tapped the General on the shoulder. Hana went straight to roll call, and when over, she sent them on their way for their morning training. The others took off as they began running around the base in an oval with Hana shouting at them, and not long later, the 21st Joint Fighter Wing joined them. As Yoshika passed by Hana, she would turn and check out her ass before turning back around to watch the others, but as she turned back around, Yoshika would look back and check out her ass before turning back around and continuing. The others in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing was running with her, and Sanya could be seen checking out Yoshika and Hana both. 

This continued for three hours before the others in the 501st collapsed, unable to go on while Yoshika, the 21st, Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn continued. Hana continued to shout at them as they continued to run, but she was yelling more at Yoshika than the others. Matter of speaking, she seemed to be harder on Yoshika, Lucchini, and Erica more than the rest of them, but no one in the 501st seemed to have noticed that.

This continued for three more hours before Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn collapsed, unable to go on while Yoshika and the 21st continued. Hana ignored the ones that collapsed and continued to yell at Yoshika as she ran, but now she wasn't just yelling at Yoshika but Sanya too. Hana knew that Yoshika wouldn't be able to go any faster than she already was, but that didn't stop her from yelling at her or Sanya. It was a way to motivate them to keep moving and not to stop.

"Move it! Move it! Yoshika, Sanya, move that fucking ass! Move that fucking pussy! Pump those legs! Faster! Faster!" shouted Hana. "Get that ass moving! Move that fucking pussy! Pump those legs! Move that ass! Move that pussy! Move that fucking ass! Move that fucking pussy!"

It has almost been nine hours, and Yoshika and the 21st was still running around the base in an oval as fast as they could blowing past the others as they did. The others in the 501st had recovered and was watching, but they didn't move from their spot due to being in pain. 

"She's still going," said Mio.

"You think she'll make it?" asked Minna.

"Hard to say," said Mio.

"Move that ass! Move it! Run! Run! Run!" shouted Hana. "Yoshika, Sanya, move that fucking ass! Move that fucking pussy! Pump those legs! Faster! Faster! Get that ass moving! Get that pussy moving! Pump those legs! Run! Run! Run! Move that ass! Move that pussy! Move that fucking ass! Move that fucking pussy!"

"Her speed is impressive," said Barkhorn.

"She's even with the others in the 21st," said Mio.

"That's a big improvement of her speed, endurance, and balance," said Minna.

Yoshika and the 21st continued to run around the base in an oval with Hana yelling at Yoshika and Sanya. After a little longer, she suddenly stopped confusing the others in the 501st. Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn looked at her to see she was looking up at the sky for some reason. She then looked back down before taking the whistle she had with her and blowing it.

The 21st and Yoshika came to a stop just in front of Hana, not even out of breath. The 21st went to Hana's side while Yoshika stood in front of her. Hana continued to look at Yoshika, checking her out while waiting for the others in the 501st to make it over. Yoshika's ass cheeks stuck out of her swimming suit. Actually, her giant ass made her swimsuit ride up between her ass crack, allowing her ass to be seen. Hana could see a wet spot at Yoshika's pussy and pussy juice running down her inner thighs. The others soon came over before they stood there looking at Hana.

"That's all for training," said Hana. "Your dismissed."

Yoshika turned around and ran inside the base for lunch, and as she did, Hana and Sanya checked her ass out. When Yoshika was out of sight, Hana and the 21st started heading towards the ship. The others in the 501st was amazed she finished the training, and they didn't know what time it was until Mio told them to go get lunch. They was shocked that it was lunchtime and that they had to run for nine hours for morning training. They soon recovered before dragging themselves inside for lunch from the pain. 

Hana and the 21st returned outside in the thunderstorm near the ship by the ocean at 13:10 just as Yoshika came back out of the base heading over to them. She stopped in front of Hana, looking at her while waiting for the others in the 501st. Yoshika looked like she was giving Hana her undivided attention, and for the most part, she was, but Yoshika's eyes was roaming over Hana and Sanya as she checked them out, which they welcomed with open arms. Hana could see that Yoshika's pussy was still wet and that her pussy juice was still running down the inner side of her thighs, and she smiled internally as she saw it. Mio, Minna, Barkhorn, Erica, Shirley, and Lucchini came out at 13:30 and gathered with Yoshika, waiting for the others to come out for afternoon training. The others came out at their usual time of 13:50 and gathered with the others. 

They continued to wait for a while until the Colonel tapped the General on the shoulder. Hana went straight to roll call, and when over, she sent them on their way for their afternoon training. Yoshika was the first one to dive into the ocean before kicking off, shooting water into the air, and making waves. The speed of her swimming was equal to that of those in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing, but nowhere near the General's, and Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn was a bit behind her. The next ones to dive into the ocean was Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn before they kicked off, shooting water into the air, and making waves. They was followed by the rest of those in the 501st, and not long later, the 21st Joint Fighter Wing joined them. As Yoshika turned to head back the other way, Hana would check out her ass before going back to watching the others. The others in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing was swimming with her.

This continued for three hours before the others in the 501st couldn't go on and slipped under the ocean. They was pulled out by Hana, Yoshika, Sanya, Sakura, Shura, and Ren, while Miho waited for them to be moved. Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya dragged two out of the ocean while the others dragged out one. When they was out of the ocean, Yoshika and the 21st continued as they went back to swimming. Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn continued to struggle with pushing themselves farther during the afternoon training, so Yoshika was the only one that could go on. They was able to push themselves to continue for one more hour the first day, but due to pushing themselves harder during the morning training, they fell back to that of three hours again. Once they coughed up water, they went about watching as Yoshika continued with Hana shouting at her and Sanya.

It has almost been six hours, and Yoshika and the 21st was still swimming as fast as they could, shooting water in the air and making waves while Hana shouted at Yoshika and Sanya. The others in the 501st continued to watch, but they didn't move from their spot due to being in pain. After a little longer, she suddenly stopped confusing the majority of the others in the 501st. Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn have caught on to what she was doing as they looked over to see she was looking up at the sky. She then looked back down before taking the whistle she had with her and blowing it.

The 21st and Yoshika stopped before getting out of the ocean. The 21st went to Hana's side while Yoshika stood in front of her, not even out of breath. The others stood up, giving her their undivided attention. Hana remained quiet for a while as she checked out Yoshika. 

"That's it. Afternoon training is over. Good work, Yoshika," said Hana praising Yoshika.

Yoshika smiled at her as she heard that while the others was surprised she praised her at all.

"Your dismissed," said Hana.

The others in the 501st was amazed she finished the training, and they didn't know what time it was until Mio told them to go get dinner. They was shocked that it was dinner time and that they had to swim for five hours for afternoon training. Everyone in the 501st made their way inside the base, and as they did, Hana and Sanya continued to check out Yoshika's ass. After a little while, they turned and started making their way to the ship, but as they did, Yoshika stopped and turned before checking out their asses. She turned back around after a little while before continuing inside the base. 

A little later, after dinner, Hana was standing in front of the window on the bridge of the ship with her pink and white striped panties off and her magic activated. She was masturbating her familiar's penis in front of the ship crew while thinking of Yoshika and Sanya. She had a monstrous penis and balls for a short girl. She had a fourteen inches long and twelve inches in grith penis, and her balls was the size of apples.

Meanwhile, Sanya was in her bedroom with her panties off and her magic activated. She was masturbating her familiar's penis while thinking of Hana and Yoshika. She wasn't as big as Hana, but she did have a huge penis and balls. She had a twelve inches long and ten inches in grith penis, and her balls was the size of nectarines. She couldn't take it anymore; she needed to be inside Hana's pussy. Sanya got up before leaving her bedroom without taking her panties and made her way to the bridge.

When Sanya got to the bridge and stepped in, she was surprised to see Hana was masturbating her familiar's penis and how big her penis and balls was, but soon smiled. The crew looked over at Sanya when she walked in before they smiled. This wasn't the first time they have been masturbating. They have been masturbating throughout the last week.

"Aaaaah... aaaah... mmmm... mmmm... yes, Yoshika fuck that... giant sexy ass... fuck that tight... wet pussy," said Hana.

Sanya walked over towards Hana, getting behind her. Hana wasn't stupid; she knew that Sanya was behind her, but she didn't dare stop until Sanya reached around her and grabbed her penis. Hana could feel Sanya's penis resting between her monstrous ass cheeks and wasn't too surprised by the size.

"Aaaaaah... aaaaah... Sanya," moaned Hana as her back arched and she threw her hands up.

Hana put her hands on the window sill. She was already wet. Sanya lined up with her pussy before ramming it inside of her in one go tearing through Hana's hymen and going balls deep. Hana did not scream or make a sound as she clenched her teeth tightly while having one eye shut and tears appearing in the corners of her eyes. Sanya didn't wait as she started moving her hips relentlessly as she pounded Hana's pussy, making her balls smack against Hana's balls while masturbating her penis. This only continued for a short period before Hana was moaning in pleasure.

"Aaaaah... aaaaah... aaaah... mmmm... mmm... mmm... yes, yes, yes, Sanya," moaned Hana. "Fuck my tiny... aaaah... mmmm... tight wet... virgin pussy. Give me... mmmm... aaaaah... that big... hard thick... familiar penis. Fuck my... familiar big... mmmm... aaaaah... aaaaah... hard thick... familiar penis. Smack your... mmmm... mmmm... aaaah... aaaah... big balls... against mine. So big... harder... harder... faster... faster."

"One god yes, Hana... mmmm... aaaah... aaaah... mmmm," said Sanya. "My first pussy... mmmm... aaaah... it's so tiny... it's so tight... mmmm... it's so wet... aaaah... aaaah... your virgin pussy... it's amazing. Take that... mmmm... fuck my... big hard... thick familiar penis. Give me... aaaah... mmm... that tiny... mmm... mmm... tight wet... aaaah... aaaah... little girl... virgin pussy."

Sanya increased her speed as she started pounding in and out of Hana's virgin pussy faster and harder while pumping Hana's penis faster and harder. Hana had hearts in her eyes, her eyes rolled up in her head, her tongue hanging out panting like a bitch in heat, her pussy was dripping onto the floor, and her tail was coiled around Sanya's. Sanya had hearts in her eyes, her eyes rolled up in her head, her tongue hanging out panting like a bitch in heat, her pussy was dripping onto the floor, and her tail was tangled with Hana's.

This continued for a good while, and neither of them came yet or had an orgasm, but that was because they both had decent endurance. 

"Oh, Commander, Lieutenant, look, it's Yoshika," said Sakura.

Hana and Sanya smiled as they saw Yoshika was heading over to the ship before they went back to panting with their tongues hanging out like a bitch in heat. Sanya undid Hana's jacket letting her small breasts and perky nipples show in the air before going back to masturbating Hana's penis.

Yoshika continued to make her way over to the ship as she needed to speak with the General. She was confused and didn't know what was going on with herself lately, so she hoped the General could help her understand. When she got to the ship, she climbed up onto the deck but froze a minute later as she saw the General in the bridge window. She had her hands on the window sill, was bent over, her small breast and perky nipples was pointing in the air, and Sanya was fucking her from behind while masturbating her penis. Yoshika was confused but couldn't turn away, and she was getting turned on from standing there watching while blushing.

A crew girl came out and over to her before leading her by the hand to the bridge as Yoshika was too gone to notice until she could no longer see the bridge window.

"Do you know what's going on?" asked Yoshika confused.

"I do," said the crew girl.

"Can you explain it to me?" asked Yoshika.

"That would be a long and complicated explanation," said the crew girl. "You'll be better off letting the Commander explain it."

Yoshika blushed as she mentioned the General, who was currently getting banged by Sanya in the bridge. It didn't take them to much longer before they arrived on the bridge, and when they did, the crew girl went back over nearby. Yoshika continued to stand there and watch as Sanya banged the hell out of the General's pussy while masturbating her penis. She was amazed at how big Hana's penis and balls was.

After a while, Yoshika started to shift around uncomfortably as she could feel her pussy get hot and start throbbing. The crew girls looked at her and smiled as they saw it before going back to watching Sanya bang the Commander's pussy. Yoshika couldn't take it any longer, and her hand moved down to her pussy before she started rubbing it through her swimsuit.

"Aaaaah... aaaah... mmmm... mmmm... oh yes," moaned Yoshika as she moved towards the Commander's chair before putting one of her hands on it and bending over. 

She continued to masturbate her pussy for a while as she watched Sanya bang the General, but soon she started taking her clothes off until she was naked. The crew girls smiled as they saw that and continued to watch as Yoshika continued to masturbate while watching Sanya bang the Commander.

"Aaaaah... aaaaah... mmmm... mmmm... oh yes, yes, General," moaned Yoshika as she rubbed her clit. "Mmmm... aaaaah... your penis... aaaah... mmmm... is so big... mmm... aaaah... and thick."

The crew girls smiled delightedly to hear Yoshika thinking of the Commander while masturbating her pussy and watching Sanya bang the hell out of the Commander's pussy.

"Mmmm... aaaaah... aaaah... mmmm... mmmm... yes, oh, yes, General," moaned Yoshika. "Your monstrous... mmm... aaaah... thick penis... mmm... aaaah... feels so... aaaah... aaaah... good. Show that... aaaah... mmm... aaaah... monstrous sexy penis. Show that... sexy monstrous ass... mmm... aaaah. Show that... sexy body."

Hana smiled extremely excited to hear Yoshika say that before she went back to panting like a bitch in heat while Sanya banged the hell out of her pussy. Yoshika was getting incredibly turned on from watching Sanya bang Hana's pussy on the bridge of the ship in front of the window in full view for everyone to see her. Seeing the Commander being banged for anyone to see her naked body, and in front of the crew girls, turned her on more. Yoshika kept herself up but was bent over with her pussy dripping onto the floor as she masturbated.

"AAAAH... AAAAH... OH... IT'S COMMING!" shouted Hana. "I'M GOING... TO CUM!"

"YES, YES, YES... MMMM... MMMM... CUM!" shouted Sanya. "I'M GOING... TO CUM... I'M GOING TO... FILL YOUR... MMMM... AAAAH... AAAAH... VIRGIN YOUNG... MMMM... TIGHT WET PUSSY!"

Yoshika didn't know what cum was but wondered if it was the feeling that she was getting like something about to explode out of her. Sanya continued to bang Hana's pussy a little more as she got closer before she grabbed Hana and turned her around. She went back to pounding her a few more times before ramming inside of her as she came.

"HANA!" shouted Sanya as she came and started to fill Hana's pussy.

"SANYA!" shouted Hana as she came.

Hana's back arched as she shot cum into the air from her penis that landed on the crew girls, who most welcomed it and honored it, but she also sprayed cum onto the floor from her pussy. Sanya had to hold Hana in place as she continued to shake with her double orgasm while she filled her pussy up with her sperm.

"GENERAL!" shouted Yoshika as she came.

Yoshika turned facing the General and Sanya as her back arched, and her legs gave out, making her hit the floor on her ass. She sprayed cum onto the floor and continued to shake slightly in orgasm, but nowhere near as bad as the General, getting off from seeing the General cumming and seeing the crew girls watching her. 

After a while, they stopped cumming, and Sanya pulled her penis out of Hana as she let her go. Hana fell on her hands and knees, still shaking from her double orgasm. Her eyes had hearts in them, her eyes was rolled up in her head, her tongue hanged out in ecstasy as she drooled on the floor, and her pussy leaked out the excessive cum onto the floor. Yoshika was still shaking slightly from her orgasm as she sat on the floor. 

Sanya went around until she was in front of Hana before she got on her knees with her penis in front of Hana's face. She took Hana's head before she shoved her penis in her mouth and down her throat.

"Aaaaah... mmm... yes, yes, Hana!" shouted Sanya. "Fuck that... virgin mouth!"

Sanya started pounding in and out of Hana's mouth relentlessly as she fucked it. Her eyes had hearts in them, her eyes was rolled up in her head, and her tongue hanged out as she drooled. Yoshika seeing Sanya banging Hana's mouth, got turned on again before she started masturbating.

She continued to bang Hana's mouth for a while until she got close to cumming, then she pulled out, but kept a small amount of her penis in Hana's mouth as she came letting the cum run across Hana's tongue and down her throat. Hana continued to taste Sanya's cum before swallowing it. Yoshika came again from seeing Sanya cumming in Hana's mouth and her swallowing it as she sprayed cum on the floor.

After a while, Sanya stopped cumming and pulled her penis out of Hana's mouth as she let go of her head. Hana stayed on her hands and knees as she panted while a little of the cum dripped from the corners of her mouth. Sanya got back up and went back around Hana, but waited until Hana pulled herself back up, got back in front of the window, and put her hands on the bridge window sill as she bent over.

Sanya couldn't wait and jumped at her before ramming her penis inside of Hana's huge ass in one go and going balls deep. Hana did not scream or make a sound as she clenched her teeth tightly while having one eye shut and tears appearing in the corners of her eyes. Sanya didn't wait as she started moving her hips relentlessly as she pounded Hana's huge ass, making her balls smack against Hana's balls and pussy while masturbating her penis. This only continued for a short period before Hana was moaning in pleasure. Yoshika seeing Sanya bang Hana's ass, got turned on by it as she started to masturbate.

"Aaaaah... aaaaah... mmmm... mmm... uuuh... uuuh... yes, yes, yes, Sanya," moaned Hana. "Fuck my monstrous... aaaah... mmmm... tight virgin... ass. Give me... mmmm... aaaaah... that huge... hard thick... penis. Fuck my... monstrous hard... mmmm... aaaaah... aaaaah... thick penis. Smack your... mmmm... mmmm... aaaah... aaaah... huge balls against... mmmm... uuuh uuuh... my pussy... aaaah... aaaah... and monstrous balls. So huge... harder... harder... faster... faster."

"One god yes, Hana... mmmm... aaaah... aaaah... mmmm," said Sanya. "My first ass... mmmm... aaaah... it's so young... it's so tight... mmmm... it's so monstrous... aaaah... aaaah... your virgin ass... it's amazing. Take that... mmmm... uuuh... uuuh... huge hard... thick penis. Give me... aaaah... mmm... that young... mmm... mmm... tight monstrous... uuuh... uuuh... little girl... virgin ass."

"Aaaaah... aaaah... uuuh... uuuh... mmm... yes, yes, yes, General," moaned Yoshika. "Fuck that monstrous... uuuh... uuuh... mmm... tight virgin... ass. Take that... mmmm... aaaah... aaaah... huge thick... mmmm... uuuh... penis. Fuck my huge... aaaah... mmm... tight virgin... ass. So monstrous... mmmm... uuuh... so thick."

Sanya increased her speed as she started pounding in and out of Hana's virgin pussy faster and harder while pumping Hana's penis faster and harder. Hana had hearts in her eyes, her eyes rolled up in her head, her tongue hanging out panting like a bitch in heat, her pussy was dripping onto the floor, and her tail was coiled around Sanya's. Sanya had hearts in her eyes, her eyes rolled up in her head, her tongue hanging out panting like a bitch in heat, her pussy was dripping onto the floor, and her tail was tangled with Hana's. Yoshika continued to masturbate as she watched Sanya bang the hell out of the General's ass. 

After a while, Hana, Sanya, and Yoshika could feel themselves get closer to cumming.

AAAAH... AAAAH... UUUH... UUUH... OH, OH... YES, YES, YES, SANYA. IT'S COMING!" shouted Hana. "I'M GOING... TO CUM!"

"YES, YES, YES... MMMM... MMMM... CUM!" shouted Sanya. "I'M GOING... TO CUM... I'M GOING TO... FILL YOUR... MMMM... AAAAH... AAAAH... UUUH... UUUH... VIRGIN YOUNG... MMMM... TIGHT MONSTROUS ASS!"

"Aaaaah... mmm... oooh, oooh... yes, yes, yes, General. It's coming!" shouted Yoshika, but not as loudly. "I'm going... to cum! Fill my... huge ass... mmm... mmm... with your... uuuh... uuuh... cum!"

Sanya continued to bang Hana's huge ass a little more as she got closer before she grabbed Hana and turned her around. She went back to pounding her a few more times before ramming inside of her as she came.

"HANA!" shouted Sanya as she came and started to fill Hana's ass.

"SANYA!" shouted Hana as she came.

Hana's back arched as she shot cum into the air from her penis that landed on the crew girls, who most welcomed it and honored it, but she also sprayed cum onto the floor from her pussy. Sanya had to hold Hana in place as she continued to shake with her double orgasm while she filled her ass up with her sperm.

"GENERAL!" shouted Yoshika as she came.

Yoshika's back arched as she sprayed cum onto the floor and continued to shake slightly in orgasm, but nowhere near as bad as the General, getting off from seeing the General cumming and seeing the crew girls watching her. 

After a while, they stopped cumming, and Sanya pulled her penis out of Hana as she let her go. Hana fell on her hands and knees, still shaking from her double orgasm. Her eyes had hearts in them, her eyes was rolled up in her head, her tongue hanged out in ecstasy as she drooled on the floor, and her ass leaked out the excessive cum onto the floor. Yoshika was still shaking slightly from her orgasm as she sat on the floor. 

After a little while, Hana recovered and stood back up, but she wasn't completely satisfied yet, and she knew Sanya wasn't either. Yoshika had came down from her ecstasy, but blushed as Hana looked at her and smiled. Yoshika couldn't help but get turned on from looking at her and wanted nothing more then her inside of her.

"Let's go take a show and get cleaned up," said Hana.

Yoshika frowned disappointedly but agreed as she did need to get cleaned up. Hana and Sanya led the way to the shower with Yoshika and the crew girls following before they started taking a show in full view of everyone.

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter five of Guardian Witches. I do hope you like it. This chapter has a bit of lemons in it, but not a whole lot of dialogue and moaning. I think that this chapter turned out pretty well in the end. We also got to see Yoshika finish the morning and after training, so that was nice to see. Other then the lemons and Yoshika finishing the training, there is not much more to this chapter. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any music that may be in the story or Strike Witches, but I do own my own OC's and the idea of this story.


	6. Nighttime Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, after a week, Yoshika finally completed the morning and afternoon training that Hana is having them do. Later that evening, Yoshika caught Sanya banging the hell out of Hana, and she continued to watch and get off from it even in her confusion. What is going to happen next? Well, the only way we are going to know that is to follow as the story continues.

When they was all cleaned up, they got out of the shower and dried off before Hana and Sanya led the crew and Yoshika back to the bridge. When they got there, the mess that they made was already cleaned up by the crew girls and the 21st Joint Fighter Wing. They let the crew girls that went with them to take a shower in the bridge first followed by Yoshika and then Sanya and Hana. It was already night time as they base of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing was bathed in the light from the stars and moon.

Yoshika was standing next to the bridge window and turned around to look at Hana. She wanted answers to what was going on and the strange things that are happening to her. She was about to speak up when she saw Hana get on her knees and crawl closer to her.

When she was in front of her, Hana placed her hands on her thighs, sending a jolt through her body and make her excited. Hana spread her legs apart before she moved her face closer to her pussy then stuck out her tongue before licking it.

"Aaaaaah... mmm... General," moaned Yoshika happily as she instinctively put her hands on her head and pushed her pussy into her face. "Your tongue... mmm... aaah... is so rough."

Hana moved Yoshika back with her hands until her giant ass was against the bridge window, and as she moved her back, she crawled with her. When Yoshika felt her huge ass touch the bridge window, she blushed but got excited from it, which was noticeable to Hana as she liked her pussy. Yoshika leaned her back against the window while she held on to Hana's head as she licked her pussy and clit.

"Aaaaah... mmm... ooooh... yes, yes, General," moaned Yoshika. "Lick me."

Hana stopped and pulled her head back when she heard that and Yoshika tried to pull her head back to her pussy, but couldn't and frowned.

"No, no, please, don't stop," said Yoshika pleadingly.

"Call me Hana or Hideyoshi," said Hana.

"Please, lick me, Hideyoshi," said Yoshika.

"Lick what? Where you want me to lick you?" asked Hana.

"Right here," said Yoshika taking a hand of Hana's hand and patting her vagina.

"And what do you call it?" asked Hana.

"Please, lick my vagina, Hideyoshi," said Yoshika blushing and unable to wait.

Hana smiled before she moved her head forward toward Yoshika's vagina, and as she did, Yoshika put her hand back on her head. Hana started licking Yoshika's vagina again while Yoshika moaned in pleasure.

"Aaaaah... aaaaah... mmmm... uuuh... uuuh... yes, yes, Hideyoshi," moaned Yoshika. "Lick my... vagina."

Hana continued to lick Yoshika's vagina, moving her tongue around, licking her pristine mountain mound. She moved her hands to her pussy before spreading her bald pristine mountain mound open, revealing the pink inside. Yoshika blushed as she felt that, but didn't stop her as she wanted her to continue. Hana moved her tongue over the pink inside, making Yoshika moan in pleasure and continued to move it around until she reached her clit and licked it.

"AAAAH... AAAAH... MMMM... OOOOH... OOOOH... YES, YES, HIDEYOSHI!" moaned Yoshika. "LICK MY... VAGINA... AAAAH... AAAAH... MMMM... YOUR TONGUE... MMMM... MMMM... FEELS SO... OOOOH... OOOOH... ROUGH AND AMAZING!"

Yoshika noticed that Sanya was masturbating her penis as she watched, and it turned her on more as she did.

"AAAAH... MMMM... OOOOH... YES, YES, HIDEYOSHI!" moaned Yoshika. "LIKE MY... VAGINA! MMMM... MMMM... AAAAH... AAAAH... YES, YES, SANYA! UUUH... UUUH... RUB THAT... MMMM... AAAAH... HUGE HARD... MMMM... THICK PENIS!"

"MMMM... AAAH... OOOOH... YES, YES, YOSHIKA!" moaned Sanya. "WATCH ME... MASTURBATE... MMMM... UUUH... UUUH... MY HUGE... HARD THICK PENIS! MMM... OOOOH... AAAH... YES, YES, HANA... LICK YOSHIKA'S... MMMM... MMMM... TINY TIGHT... YOUNG WET... UUUH... UUUH... VIRGIN VAGINA!"

Hana continued to lick Yoshika's clit and flick her tongue across it, sending pleasure and a shiver up Yoshika's body. Sanya moved closer to them as she masturbated her huge penis until she got next to Yoshika and Hana from the side. Yoshika wanted nothing more than to touch Sanya's penis and reached a hand out so she could touch it.

Sanya was more than happy to oblige as she removed her hands and brought her penis in position for Yoshika. Yoshika wrapped her hand around the thick shaft of it before she started moving her hand up and down, masturbating Sanya's penis. Sanya moaned at the touch before she started moving her hips back in forth relentlessly, making Yoshika's hand move up and down faster. Sanya had hearts in her eyes, her eyes rolled up in her head, her tongue hanging out panting like a bitch in heat, and her pussy dripping onto the floor. They continued for a while before Yoshika and Sanya felt themselves get closer to cumming.

"AAAAAH... MMMM... OOOOH... OOOOH... YES, YES, YES, HIDEYOSHI, HIDEYOSHI, HODEYOSHI!" moaned Yoshika with the ending becoming a mantra as she got closer to cumming.

"OOOOH... OOOOH... UUUH... UUUH... MMMM... MMMM... YES, YES, YES, YOSHIKA!" moaned Sanya. "I'M GOING TO CUM!"

Yoshika started moving her hand faster, wanting nothing more then to make Sanya to cum. 

"HIDEYOSHI! HIDEYOSHI! HODEYOSHI!" moaned Yoshika before her back arched, pushing her vagina into Hana's face as she came in Hana's mouth.

"YOSHIKA!" moaned Sanya arching her back as she came, shooting cum into the air and making it land on Yoshika and Hana while also spraying cum on the floor.

Hana continued to take in Yoshika's cum, letting it run across her tongue before swallowing it, but that turned Yoshika on more and made her cum a second time.

"HIDEYOSHI! HIDEYOSHI! HIDEYOSHI!" moaned Yoshika as she came again.

It was a while before they came down from their orgasms, with Hana being the only one that didn't get off as she was more focused on pleasing Yoshika. Yoshika was the first one to stop cumming, and Hana pulled back, but Yoshika pulled her head back, wanting more. Hana smiled before she started licking her vagina again, and as she did, Yoshika continued to masturbate Sanya's penis through her orgasm.

It was a while before Yoshika and Sanya started to feel themselves get close to cumming again, and by this time, Sanya had long since stopped cumming. 

"AAAAH... AAAAH... UUUH... UUUH... MMMM... YES, YES, YES, HIDEYOSHI, HIDEYOSHI, HIDEYOSHI!" moaned Yoshika with the ending becoming a mantra as she got closer to cumming.

"OOOOH... OOOOH... YES, YES, YOSHIKA, YOSHIKA!" moaned Sanya. "I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"YES, YES, SANYA, SANYA, SANYA!" moaned Yoshika as she moved her hand faster, trying to make Sanya cum.

"YOSHIKA!" moaned Sanya arching her back as she came, shooting cum into the air and making it land on Yoshika and Hana while also spraying cum on the floor.

"HIDEYOSHI! SANYA!" moaned Yoshika before her back arched, pushing her vagina into Hana's face as she came in Hana's mouth.

Hana let Yoshika's cum run across her tongue before swallowing it, but that turned Yoshika on more and made her cum a second time

"HIDEYOSHI! HIDEYOSHI! HIDEYOSHI!" moaned Yoshika as she came again.

It was a while before they came down from their orgasm, but Yoshika was the first one to stop cumming. Hana pulled back to Yoshika's displeasure as she wanted more. No, she needed more. Sanya soon stopped cumming a while later. Hana stood back up and smiled as she looked at Yoshika.

"Turn around," said Hana.

Yoshika's eye lit up in excitement before she turned around and put her hands on the bridge window sill. Hana walked forward, resting her penis between Yoshika's huge ass cheeks, making her moan in pleasure. She pulled back before running her finger across where Yoshika's familiar tail would be.

"AAAAAH!" moaned Yoshika as her familiar tail and ears popped out.

Yoshika felt something between her legs and looked back at it before gasping at seeing she had a ten inches long and eight inches in grith penis, and her balls was the size of lemons. She was confused as she saw it, but she didn't get to think about it for long when Hana reached around her and grabbed it with her hands while resting her penis against her huge ass cheeks, making her moan.

"OOOOH... AAAAAH!" moaned Yoshika from her huge penis being grabbed.

"We're going to fuck the hell out of you," said Hana excitedly.

A jolt of excitement ran through Yoshika's body as she heard that, and her pussy got wet. She had fantasized and even dreamed of it, but not quite like this. Hana didn't wait as she pulled back and pushed part of her penis inside of Yoshika's pussy tearing through Yoshika's hymen.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Yoshika in pain as she closed one eye, and tears appeared in the corners of her eyes.

Blood continued to run down Yoshika's inner legs, but Hana didn't care or wait as she started moving her hips back and forth while masturbating Yoshika's penis. She was careful and resisted the temptation of ramming inside of Yoshika's vagina in one go. Yoshika clenched her teeth tightly, trying to bear with the pain as Hana moved in and out of her. Out of curiosity, Yoshika turned and looked back to see that Hana didn't even have all of her penis inside of her. She turned back around as Hana continued to fuck her penis slowly while masturbating her penis. Sanya continued to stand at the side of them as she masturbated her penis while watching.

It only took a short while before the pain subsided, and Yoshika was moaning in pleasure, enjoying it, but she wanted more and kept pushing her huge ass back, trying to take more of Hana inside of her vagina.

"Aaaaah... aaaah... mmm... mmm.. yes, yes, Hideyoshi," moaned Yoshika. "Bang my vagina... mmmm... oooh... more... more."

Hana could no longer resist and rammed inside of Yoshika's vagina, sending the rest of her penis and going balls deep to Yoshika's delight. Yoshika had hearts in her eyes from the pleasure of Hana penis entirely inside of her.

"Aaaaah... mmm... yes, yes, Yoshi!" moaned Hana. "My first vagina... mmm... aaah... so young... so tight... so wet! Your virgin vagina... mmmm... aaaah... is amazing!"

Yoshika heard the nickname and she liked it too.

"Oooooh... ooooh... mmmm... aaaah... aaaah... yes, yes, Hideyoshi!" moaned Yoshika. "Bang my... aaaah... mmm... young tight... ooooh... wet virgin vagina! Masturbate my... mmm... aaaah... huge thick penis!"

Hana started pounding Yoshika's vagina faster and harder while masturbating her penis. Yoshika's eye that had hearts in them rolled up in her head, her tongue stuck out in pleasure, and her vagina started dripping on the floor. Hana pushed her small breasts and perky nipples against the bridge window for all to see as she continued to bang her vagina while masturbating her penis. Yoshika was gone to the pleasure of being banged and masturbated for all to see.

It was a while later when Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya felt themselves get closer to cumming.

"AAAAAH... MMMM... OOOOOH... OOOOH... YES, YES, YES, HIDEYOSHI, HIDEYOSHI, HIDEYOSHI!" moaned Yoshika with the ending becoming a mantra as she got closer to cumming.

"MMMM... AAAAH... AAAAH... YES, YES, YES, YOSHI!" moaned Hana. "I'M GOING TO CUM! I'M GOING... MMMM... UUUH... UUUH... TO FILL YOUR... MMMM... YOUNG TIGHT... WET VIRGIN VAGINA!"

"OOOOH... OOOOOH... MMMM... MMMM... YES, YES, YES, HIDEYOSHI! YOSHIKA!" moaned Sanya. "I'M GOING TO CUM! FILL HER... MMMM... UUUUH... YOUNG TIGHT... AAAAH... WET VIRGIN VAGINA! MAKE HER... MMM... UUUUH... HUGE PENIS CUM! MAKE HER... MMMM... UUUH... CUM! TAKE HANA'S... AAAAH... AAAAH... CUM IN THAT... MMMM... YOUNG TIGHT... WET VIRGIN VAGINA!"

Hana continued to bang Yoshika's virgin vagina a little more as she got closer before she grabbed Yoshika and turned her around facing Sanya. She went back to pounding her a few more times while masturbating her penis before ramming inside of her as she came.

"YOSHI!" shouted Hana as she came and started to fill Yoshika's pussy.

"HIDEYOSHI! HIDEYOSHI! HIDEYOSHI!" shouted Yoshika as she came.

"HANA! YOSHIKA!" shouted Sanya as she came.

Yoshika and Sanya's backs arched as they shot cum into the air from their penis that landed on Hana, Yoshika, Sanya, and the crew girls, who most welcomed it, but they also sprayed cum onto the floor from their pussy. Hana had to hold Yoshika in place as she continued to shake with her double orgasm while she filled her pussy up with her sperm and sprayed cum onto the floor from her pussy. The crew girl's panties was wet where their pussy was from watching, and the ones that got cum on them was licking it off and swallowing it.

After a while, they stopped cumming, and Hana pulled her penis out of Yoshika as she let her go. Yoshika fell on her hands and knees, still shaking from her double orgasm. Her eyes had hearts in them, her eyes was rolled up in her head, her tongue hanged out in ecstasy as she drooled on the floor, and her pussy leaked out the excessive cum onto the floor.

Hana went over to Sanya before rubbing her penis against her dripping pussy, getting it coated with her cum before she made her way in front of Yoshika. When she got in front of Yoshika, she got on her knees with her penis in front of Yoshika's face. She took her head before she shoved her penis in her mouth and down her throat.

"Aaaaah... mmm... yes, yes, Yoshi!" shouted Hana. "Fuck that... young... tight wet... virgin mouth!"

Hana started pounding in and out of Yoshika's mouth relentlessly as she fucked it, making Yoshika taste her pussy cum, her penis cum, Hana's penis cum, Sanya's penis cum, and Sanya's pussy cum. Her eyes had hearts in them, her eyes was rolled up in her head, and her tongue hanged out as she drooled. Sanya continued to masturbate her penis as she watched Hana banging Yoshika's mouth, making her taste all their cum except for Hana's pussy cum.

She continued to bang Yoshika's mouth for a while until she got close to cumming, then she pulled out, but kept a small amount of her penis in Yoshika's mouth as she came letting the cum run across Yoshika's tongue and down her throat. Yoshika could taste all of their cums except for Hana's pussy cum as Hana continued to bang her mouth before she started cumming. Yoshika continued to taste Hana's cum before swallowing it. Sanya came again from seeing Hana cumming in Yoshika's mouth and her swallowing it as she shot cum into the air from her penis that landed on Hana, Yoshika, and the crew girls, who most welcomed it and honored it. She also sprayed cum onto the floor from her pussy.

After a while, Hana stopped cumming and pulled her penis out of Yoshika's mouth as she let go of her head. Yoshika stayed on her hands and knees as she panted while a little of the cum dripped from the corners of her mouth. Hana stood back up and waited until Yoshika recovered. When Yoshika recovered, she looked up at Hana but had a pretty good idea what she wanted to do next, so she got up, went to the bridge window, and put her hands on the bridge window sill as she bent over. Yoshika couldn't wait as she stood there bent over next to the window for all to see.

Hana couldn't wait and jumped at her before ramming her penis inside of Yoshika's huge ass in one go going balls deep.

"AAAAAAAAH!" screamed Yoshika in pain as she closed one eye, and tears appeared in the corners of her eyes.

"OOOOH... OOOOH... AAAAAH... FUCK YES, YES, YES, YOSHI!" shouted Hana ecstatically. "MY FIRST ASS! MMMM... AAAAH... I'M GOING TO BANG THE HELL... MMMMM... OUT OF YOUR... UUUUH... UUUUH... GIANT TIGHT... AMAZING SEXY ASS!"

Hana didn't wait as she started moving her hips relentlessly as she pounded Yoshika's giant ass, making her balls smack against Yoshika's balls and pussy. She put her hands on Yoshika's giant ass, squeezing them and rubbing them before moving her hands around Yoshika and grabbing her penis. She continued to bang Yoshika's giant ass while masturbating her penis, and Sanya watching it started masturbating again. Yoshika clenched her teeth tightly, trying to bear with the pain as Hana pounded in and out of her. Out of curiosity, Yoshika turned and looked back to see that Hana had her whole penis inside of her to her delight. She turned back around as Hana continued to bang her ass fast and hard while masturbating her penis. The crew girls watching it couldn't take it anymore, and they took their clothes off before they started masturbating their vaginas as they watched.

"AAAAAAH... MMMM... YES, YES, YES, COMMANDER!" shouted the crew girls. "BANG THE HELL... MMMM... UUUH... OUT OF THAT... AAAAH... AAAAH... GIANT TIGHT... AMAZING ASS!"

Yoshika blushed as she heard that, but excited from them masturbating from watching Hana bang her giant ass. 

It only took a short while before the pain subsided, and Yoshika was moaning in pleasure, enjoying Hana banging her giant ass. She had hearts in her eyes, her eyes was rolled up in her head, her tongue hanged out as she panted like a bitch in heat, and her pussy dripped on the floor. The feeling of Hana's balls smacking against her balls and pussy turned Yoshika on more. Sanya and the crew girls continued to masturbate as they watched.

It was a while later when Hana, Yoshika, Sanya, and the crew girls felt themselves get closer to cumming.

"OOOOOH... OOOOH... AAAAH... AAAAH... YES, YES, YES, HIDEYOSHI, HIDEYOSHI, HIDEYOSHI!" moaned Yoshika with the ending becoming a mantra as she got closer to cumming.

"AAAAH... AAAAH... UUUH... UUUH... YES, YES, YES, YOSHI!" moaned Hana. "I'M GOING TO CUM! I'M GOING... OOOOH... OOOOH... AAAAH... AAAAH... TO FILL YOUR... MMMM... MMMM... YOUNG GIANT... UUUH... UUUH... TIGHT SEXY... AAAAAH... AAAAAH... LITTLE GIRL... VIRGIN ASS!"

"MMMMM... MMMMM... AAAAAH... AAAAAH... UUUUH... UUUUH... YES, YES, YES, HIDEYOSHI! YOSHIKA!" moaned Sanya. "I'M GOING TO CUM! FILL HER... AAAAH... AAAAH... YOUNG GIANT... UUUUH... UUUUH... TIGHT SEXY... LITTLE GIRL... MMMM... MMMM... VIRGIN ASS! MAKE HER... UUUUH... UUUUH... HUGE PENIS CUM! MAKE HER... OOOOH... OOOOH... CUM! TAKE HANA'S... UUUUH... UUUH... HOT CUM... IN THAT... MMMM... YOUNG GIANT... MMMM... MMMM... TIGHT SEXY... LITTLE GIRL... AAAAH... AAAAH... VIRGIN ASS!"

"OOOOH... OOOOOH... MMMM... MMMM... AAAAAH... AAAAH... YES, YES, YES, COMMANDER, LIEUTENANT, SARGENT!" moaned the crew girls. "I'M GOING TO CUM! FILL HER... MMMM... MMMM... YOUNG GIANT... AAAAH... AAAAH... TIGHT SEXY... LITTLE GIRL... UUUUH... UUUH... VIRGIN ASS! MAKE HER... MMMM... MMMM... HUGE PENIS CUM! MAKE HER... AAAAAH... AAAAH... CUM! TAKE COMMANDER'S... OOOOH... OOOOH... HOT CUM... IN THAT... UUUUH... UUUH... YOUNG GIANT... YES, YES, YES... TIGHT SEXY... LITTLE GIRL... MMMM... MMMM... VIRGIN ASS! CUM FROM... AAAAH... AAAAH... YOUR HUGE... PENIS LIEUTENANT, SARGENT! CUM FROM... UUUH... UUUH... YOUR YOUNG TIGHT... PRISTINE MOUNTAIN ... MMMM... MMMM... WET VAGINA!"

Hana continued to bang Yoshika's virgin giant ass a little more as she got closer before she grabbed Yoshika and turned her around facing Sanya. She went back to pounding her, and as she did, the crew girls moved closer towards them with their mouths open. Sanya moved next to Hana and Yoshika, facing the crew girls as she continued to masturbate her huge penis. Hana banged Yoshika's ass a few more times while masturbating her penis before ramming inside of her as she came.

"YOSHI!" shouted Hana as she came and started to fill Yoshika's giant ass.

"HIDEYOSHI! HIDEYOSHI! HIDEYOSHI!" shouted Yoshika as she came.

"HANA! YOSHIKA!" shouted Sanya as she came.

"COMMANDER! LIEUTENANT! SARGENT!" shouted the crew girls as they came.

Yoshika and Sanya's back arched at they shot cum into the air from their penis that landed on the crew girls or in their mouths, who most welcomed it, but they also sprayed cum onto the floor from their pussies. Hana had to hold Yoshika in place as she continued to shake with her double orgasm while she filled her giant ass with her sperm and sprayed cum onto the floor from her pussy. The crew girls' back arched as they sprayed cum onto the floor from their pussies while they took in their cum and swallowed it or licked it and swallowed it tasting it.

After a while, they stopped cumming, and Hana pulled her penis out of Yoshika's giant ass as she let her go. Yoshika fell on her hands and knees, still shaking from her double orgasm. Her eyes had hearts in them, her eyes was rolled up in her head, her tongue hanged out in ecstasy as she drooled on the floor, and her huge ass leaked out the excessive cum that dripped down her vagina, across her balls, and onto the floor. Hana continued to stand there and wait as she looked at Yoshika.

When Yoshika recovered, she looked behind her at Hana before turning back around and getting back up facing the crew girls. She put her hands on her huge penis and moaned as she slightly stuck her giant ass out, wanting more. Hana couldn't wait and was more than happy to give her more as she jumped at her before ramming her penis back into her giant ass to Yoshika's delight. She didn't wait as she started moving her hips relentlessly as she pounded Yoshika's giant ass, making her balls smack against Yoshika's balls and pussy.

"AAAAAH... AAAAH... MMMM... MMMM... YES, YES, YES, HIDEYOSHI!" moaned Yoshika. "MORE! MORE!"

"OOOOH... OOOOH... YES, YES, YES, YOSHI!" moaned Hana as she put her hands on Yoshika's giant ass cheeks, squeezing them lightly and rubbing them. "BANG THAT... YOUNG GIANT... TIGHT SEXY... LITTLE GIRL ASS! MMMM... UUUH... OOOH... YES, YES, YES, YOSHI! SO YOUNG... SO HUGE... SO TIGHT... SO SEXY... MMMM... MMMM... YOUR GIANT... ASS IS AMAZING!"

Yoshika blushed at the compliment of her giant ass, and feeling Hana squeezing lightly and rub them but was excited to hear that as she started masturbating her huge penis.

"MMM... UUUH... YES, YES, YES, YOSHI!" moaned Hana. "MASTURBATE THAT... MMMM... MMMM... HUGE THICK... OOOOH... OOOH... LITTE GIRL PENIS!"

"MMMM... AAAAH... YES, YES, YES, HANA, YOSHIKA!" moaned Sanya as she started masturbating next to them, facing the crew girls. "BANG THE... MMMM... MMM... HELL OUT OF... UUUUH... UUUUH... THAT YOUNG... HUGE TIGHT SEXY... OOOH... OOOOH... LITTLE GIRL ASS! MASTURBATE THAT... MMMM... OOOOH... HUGE THICK... LITTLE GIRL PENIS!"

"UUUUH... UUUH... MMMM... MMM... YES, YES, YES, COMMANDER, LIEUTENANT, SARGENT!" moaned the crew girls as they started masturbating in front of them. "BANG THE... AAAAH... AAAAH... HELL OUT OF... MMMM... MMMM... THAT YOUNG... HUGE TIGHT... OOOH... OOOOH... SEXY LITTLE... GIRL ASS! MASTURBATE THOSE... UUUH... UUUUH... HUGE THICK... LITTLE GIRL PENISES!"

It was a while later when Hana, Yoshika, Sanya, and the crew girls felt themselves get closer to cumming.

"YES, YES, YES, HIDEYOSHI, HIDEYOSHI, HIDEYOSHI!" moaned Yoshika with the ending becoming a mantra as she got closer to cumming.

"YES, YES, YES, YOSHI!" moaned Hana. "I'M GOING TO CUM! I'M GOING... TO FILL YOUR... MMMM... MMMM... YOUNG GIANT... AAAAH... AAAAH... TIGHT SEXY... LITTLE GIRL AMAZING ASS!"

"AAAAAH... AAAAAH... YES, YES, YES, HIDEYOSHI! YOSHIKA!" moaned Sanya. "I'M GOING TO CUM! FILL HER... MMMM... MMMM... YOUNG GIANT... TIGHT SEXY... OOOOH... OOOOH... LITTLE GIRL ASS! MAKE HER... AAAAH... AAAAH... HUGE PENIS CUM! MAKE HER... UUUH... UUUH... CUM! TAKE HANA'S... HOT CUM... OOOOH... OOOOH... IN THAT... YOUNG GIANT... MMMM... MMMM... TIGHT SEXY... LITTLE GIRL ASS!"

"MMMM... MMMM... YES, YES, YES, COMMANDER, LIEUTENANT, SARGENT!" moaned the crew girls. "I'M GOING TO CUM! FILL HER... OOOOH... OOOOH... YOUNG GIANT... AAAAH... AAAAH... TIGHT SEXY... LITTLE GIRL ASS! MAKE HER... UUUH... UUUH... HUGE PENIS CUM! MAKE HER CUM! TAKE COMMANDER'S... OOOOH... OOOOH... HOT CUM... IN THAT... AAAH... AAAH... YOUNG GIANT... YES, YES, YES... TIGHT SEXY... LITTLE GIRL ASS! CUM FROM... MMMM... MMM... YOUR HUGE... PENIS LIEUTENANT, SARGENT! CUM FROM... OOOH... OOOOH... YOUR YOUNG TIGHT... PRISTINE MOUNTAIN ... AAAAH... AAAAH... WET VAGINA! CUM FROM... MMMM... MMMM... COMMANDER BANGING THE HELL... UUUUH... UUUUH... OUT OF YOUR... YOUNG GIANT... AAAAH... AAAAH... TIGHT SEXY... LITTLE GIRL ASS."

Hana continued to bang Yoshika's giant ass a little more as she got closer while Yoshika and Sanya continued to masturbate their penises before ramming inside of her as she came. The crew girls was waiting with their mouths open ready to receive their huge penis cum while they continued to masturbate.

"YOSHI!" shouted Hana as she came and started to fill Yoshika's giant ass.

"HIDEYOSHI! HIDEYOSHI! HIDEYOSHI!" shouted Yoshika as she came.

"HANA! YOSHIKA!" shouted Sanya as she came.

"COMMANDER! LIEUTENANT! SARGENT!" shouted the crew girls as they came.

Yoshika and Sanya's back arched at they shot cum into the air from their penis that landed on the crew girls or in their mouths, who most welcomed it, but they also sprayed cum onto the floor from their pussies. Hana had to hold Yoshika in place as she continued to shake with her double orgasm while she filled her huge ass with her sperm and sprayed cum onto the floor from her pussy. The crew girls' back arched as they sprayed cum onto the floor from their pussies while they took in their cum and swallowed it or licked it and swallowed it tasting it.

After a while, they stopped cumming, and Hana pulled her penis out of Yoshika's giant ass as she let her go. Yoshika fell on her hands and knees, still shaking from her double orgasm. Her eyes had hearts in them, her eyes was rolled up in her head, her tongue hanged out in ecstasy as she drooled on the floor, and her huge ass leaked out the excessive cum that dripped down her vagina, across her balls, and onto the floor. Hana continued to stand there and wait as she looked at Yoshika.

When Yoshika recovered, she got back up facing the crew girls, put her hands on her huge penis, and started masturbating as she slightly stuck her giant ass out, wanting more. It was apparent she was backed up. She felt incomplete for some reason, as if something was missing. Hana walked up to her and put her penis between her giant ass cheeks, moving it to Yoshika's disappointment.

"You want this monstrous penis?" asked Hana.

"YES, YES, YES, HIDEYOSHI!" cried out Yoshika. "GIVE ME YOUR MONSTROUS PENIS! BANG THE HELL OUT OF MY YOUNG GIANT TIGHT SEXY LITTLE GIRL AMAZING ASS YOU LOVE SO MUCH WITH THAT MONSTROUS PENIS! MAKE ME CUM HEAVILY!"

"OH, YES, YES, YES, YOSHI!" shouted Hana as she rammed her monstrous penis into her ass to Yoshika's delight. "GIVE ME THAT AMAZING... MMMM... MMMM... YOUNG GIANT TIGHT... AAAAH... AAAAH.. LITTLE GIRL ASS! TAKE MY MONSTROUS PENIS! OOOOH...OOOOH... I'M GOING TO... BANG THE HELL... MMMM... MMMM... OUT OF YOUR... AMAZING YOUNG GIANT... AAAAH... AAAH... TIGHT SEXY... LITTLE GIRL ASS... OOOOH... OOOOH... WITH MY MONSTROUS PENIS!"

"AAAAH... YES, YES, YES, HIDEYOSHI!" moaned Yoshika ecstatic to feel Hana inside her huge ass. "YOUR MONSTROUS PENIS... MMMM... MMMM... FEELS SO AMAZING! BANG THE HELL... OUT OF MY... OOOOH... OOOOH... AMAZING YOUNG HUGE... TIGHT SEXY LITTLE... MMMM... MMMM... GIRL ASS WITH... THAT MONSTROUS PENIS!"

Hana started moving her hips relentlessly as she pounded the hell out of Yoshika's giant ass, making her balls smack Yoshika's balls and pussy a bit harder than before. She put her hands on Yoshika's giant ass, squeezing them lightly and rubbing them. Yoshika started masturbating her penis a bit harder with hearts in her eyes, her eyes rolled up in her head, her tongue hanging out panting like a bitch in heat, and her vagina juice started leaking across her balls and on the floor. Hana had hearts in her eyes, her eyes rolled up in her head, her tongue hanging out panting like a bitch in heat, and her vagina juice started leaking across her balls, making them wet and drip on the floor. 

"OOOOH... YES, YES, YES, HANA, YOSHIKA!" moaned Sanya masturbating her huge penis next to them. "TAKE THAT MONSTROUS PENIS... MMMM... MMMM... IN YOUR AMAZING... YOUNG GIANT TIGHT... AAAAH... AAAAH... SEXY LITTLE GIRL ASS! MASTURBATE THAT... OOOOH... OOOOH... HUGE PENIS!"

"MMMM... YES, YES, YES, COMMANDER, LIEUTENANT, SARGENT!" moaned the crew girls masturbating. "BANG THE HELL... OOOH... OOOOH... OUT OF HER... AMAZING YOUNG GIANT... MMMM... MMMM... TIGHT SEXY... AAAAH... AAAAH... LITTLE GIRL ASS! MASTURBATE THAT... MMMM... MMMM... HUGE PENIS! TAKE COMMANDER'S... OOOOH... OOOOH... MONSTROUS PENIS IN YOUR... AAAAH... AAAAH... AMAZING YOUNG... MMMM... MMMM... GIANT TIGHT... SEXY... OOOOH... OOOH... LITTLE GIRL ASS!"

It was a while later when Hana, Yoshika, Sanya, and the crew girls felt themselves get closer to cumming.

"HIDEYOSHI! HIDEYOSHI! HIDEYOSHI!" screamed Yoshika in pleasure, getting closer to cumming.

"YES, YES, YES, YOSHI!" shouted Hana. "I'M GOING TO CUM! I'M GOING... TO FILL YOUR... MMMM... MMMM... AMAZING YOUNG GIANT... AAAAH... AAAAH... TIGHT SEXY... LITTLE GIRL ASS!"

"AAAAAH... AAAAAH... YES, YES, YES, HIDEYOSHI! YOSHIKA!" moaned Sanya. "I'M GOING TO CUM! FILL HER... MMMM... MMMM... YOUNG GIANT... TIGHT SEXY... OOOOH... OOOOH... LITTLE GIRL ASS! MAKE HER... AAAAH... AAAAH... HUGE PENIS CUM! MAKE HER CUM! TAKE HANA'S... HOT CUM... OOOOH... OOOOH... IN THAT... AMAZING YOUNG GIANT... MMMM... MMMM... TIGHT SEXY... LITTLE GIRL ASS!"

"MMMM... MMMM... YES, YES, YES, COMMANDER, LIEUTENANT, SARGENT!" moaned the crew girls. "I'M GOING TO CUM! FILL HER... OOOOH... OOOOH... AMAZING YOUNG GIANT... AAAAH... AAAAH... TIGHT SEXY... LITTLE GIRL ASS! MAKE HER... UUUH... UUUH... HUGE PENIS CUM! MAKE HER CUM! TAKE COMMANDER'S... OOOOH... OOOOH... HOT CUM... IN THAT... AAAH... AAAH... AMAZING YOUNG GIANT... YES, YES, YES... TIGHT SEXY... LITTLE GIRL ASS! CUM FROM... MMMM... MMM... YOUR HUGE... PENIS LIEUTENANT, SARGENT! CUM FROM... OOOH... OOOOH... YOUR YOUNG TIGHT... PRISTINE MOUNTAIN ... AAAAH... AAAAH... WET VAGINA! CUM FROM... MMMM... MMMM... COMMANDER BANGING THE HELL... UUUUH... UUUUH... OUT OF YOUR... AMAZING YOUNG GIANT... AAAAH... AAAAH... TIGHT SEXY... LITTLE GIRL ASS WITH... MMM... MMMM... HER MONSTROUS PENIS!"

Hana continued to bang Yoshika's giant ass a little more as she got closer while Yoshika and Sanya continued to masturbate their penises before ramming inside of her as she came. The crew girls was waiting with their mouths open ready to receive their huge penis cum while they continued to masturbate.

"YOSHI!" shouted Hana as she came and started to fill Yoshika's giant ass.

"HIDEYOSHI! HIDEYOSHI! HIDEYOSHI!" shouted Yoshika as she came.

"HANA! YOSHIKA!" shouted Sanya as she came.

"COMMANDER! LIEUTENANT! SARGENT!" shouted the crew girls as they came.

Yoshika and Sanya's back arched at they shot cum into the air from their penis that landed on the crew girls or in their mouths, who most welcomed it, but they also sprayed cum onto the floor from their pussies. Hana had to hold Yoshika in place as she continued to shake with her double orgasm while she filled her giant ass with her sperm and sprayed cum onto the floor from her pussy. The crew girls' back arched as they sprayed cum onto the floor from their pussies while they took in their cum and swallowed it or licked it and swallowed it tasting it.

Before they recovered, Hana pulled her penis back before relentlessly pounding in and out of Yoshika's giant ass a few more times. Yoshika's hands continued to move up and down her penis while still cumming as Hana banged her giant ass, and Sanya's hands did the same thing while she was still cumming. Hana rammed back inside Yoshika as she started cumming harder in her giant ass.

"OH, FUCK! OH, FUCK! HIDEYOSHI! HIDEYOSHI! HIDEYOSHI!" screamed Yoshika as she came harder.

"OH, FUCK! OH, FUCK! YOSHIKA! HANA!" screamed Sanya as she came harder, but not nearly as hard as Yoshika and Hana.

Yoshika's back arched hard as she heavily shot cum into the air from her penis that landed on the crew girls or in their mouths, who most welcomed it, but she also heavily sprayed cum onto the floor from her pussy. Sanya's back arched hard, and she shot more cum into the air from her penis that landed on the crew girls or in their mouths, who most welcomed it, but she also sprayed cum onto the floor from her pussy a second time. Hana continued to hold a shaking Yoshika in place as she continued to shake twice as much with her double orgasm, and Hana was shaking along with her as she heavily filled her giant ass with her sperm and heavily sprayed cum onto the floor from her pussy. 

After a while, they stopped cumming, and Hana pulled her monstrous penis out of Yoshika's giant ass as she let her go. Yoshika fell on her hands and knees, still shaking from her double orgasm. Her eyes had hearts in them, her eyes was rolled up in her head, her tongue hanged out in ecstasy as she drolled on the floor, and her giant ass leaked out the excessive cum that dripped down her vagina, across her balls, and onto the floor. Hana stood there and waited until Yoshika recovered. When Yoshika recovered, she got back up, facing the crew girls with her hands on her penis ready for more.

"Let's take a shower first," said Hana.

Yoshika stopped and turned to look at her before nodding her head. Hana led the way to the shower with her hands on Yoshika's giant ass and with her in front of her, and Sanya and the crew girls followed. When they got to the shower, they started getting washed up.

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter six of Guardian Witches. I do hope you like it. I intentionally made this longer so that it would reach the correct amount of words. I actually got is a little over 5k, but that's alright, and I'm satisfied with how it went. There may be some misspellings that are in the story, but I did try to catch them and fix them. They seem to still get through the grammar checker sometimes. I'm not too sure if I'll be adding the crew into the harem or not as I do not know if Admire and Attracted have anything in common. What I do know is that Admiration and love go hand and hand together, or at least that's what I heard, but you don't necessarily need to love someone to be attracted to them. Like is another form of attraction if you ask me or at least I think it is. So I ask you readers' your thoughts on whether you think the crew girls should or shouldn't be in the harem, but do keep in mind that even if they are, they will not be the main pairings in the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any music that may be in the story or Strike Witches, but I do own my own OC's and the idea of this story.


	7. Cats and dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Yoshika got banged by Hana after Sanya was done with her, but is their fun over for the night? Well, we are about to find the answer to that as the story continues.

When they got done getting cleaned up and drying off, Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya split up with the crew girls as it was getting later at night. Hana led the way to the bridge with Yoshika in front of her and her hands on her giant ass, slightly squeezing her giant ass cheeks or rubbing them, and Sanya followed them. 

When they got to the bridge, the crew girls and the others in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing weren't there, making the bridge quiet, and the mess that they previously made was still not cleaned up. Hana took her hands away from Yoshika, who walked forward and turned around, wanting answers to everything going on but saw Sanya get down on her knees before crawling toward her.

Yoshika backed up until her giant ass was pressed against the bridge window and leaned back against it. She could feel the cum that they got on the window on her giant ass, and it turned her on. Sanya continued to crawl closer to her, and as she did, Yoshika spread her legs apart with her huge erected penis and balls insight waiting for Sanya in excitement.

When she was in front of her, Sanya placed her hands on her thighs, sending a jolt through her body and making her excited. Sanya moved her face closer to her huge balls, then stuck out her tongue and licked them. Yoshika instinctively put her hands on her head and pushed her face into her huge balls, enjoying Sanya's rough tongue on them.

Sanya continued to lick Yoshika's balls, moving her tongue all over them and getting them wet to Yoshika's delight. She moved her hands to her balls before lifting them to reveal Yoshika's bald pristine mountain pounded wet mound and licked it only to make Yoshika push her face into her vagina, enjoying Sanya's rough tongue on it.

After a little while, Sanya moved her hands to her bald pristine mountain pounded wet mound, and opened it, revealing the pink inside. Yoshika blushed as she felt that, but didn't stop her as she wanted her to continue. Sanya moved her tongue over the pink inside, making Yoshika moan in pleasure and continued to move it around until she reached her clit and licked it. Yoshika noticed Hana move to the side of them before going back to watching, but unlike Sanya earlier, she was not masturbating even though she was hard.

Sanya continued to move her tongue around, either licking Yoshika's huge balls, clit or flicking her tongue across her clit, sending pleasure throughout Yoshika. Yoshika had hearts in her eyes, her eyes rolled up in her head, her tongue hanging out panting like a bitch in heat, and her pussy continued to drip. They continued for a while before Yoshika came shooting cum in the air from her huge penis all over her, Sanya, the window, and the floor, but also came from her pussy into Sanya's waiting mouth. Sanya continued to take in her cum and swallow it, which turned Yoshika on even more.

It was a while before they came down from their orgasms, with Sanya and Hana being the only two that didn't get off as they was either more focused on pleasing Yoshika or interested in watching Sanya eat out Yoshika. Yoshika was the first one to stop cumming, and Sanya pulled back, but Yoshika tried pulling her head back, wanting more. Sanya shook her head, making Yoshika pout cutely as she saw that, but none the less reluctantly let Sanya's head go. Sanya pulled back and stood back up as she looked at Yoshika.

Yoshika not wanting it to end, and knowing she wasn't going to get Sanya to lick her vagina and balls decided to get up and turn around. She pushed her small breasts and perky nipples against the glass window. She could feel the cum that they got on the window on her small breasts, which turned her on and stuck her giant ass out.

Sanya jumped at her before she rammed her penis into her vagina and started to relentlessly pound the hell out of her vagina while masturbating her huge penis much to Yoshika's delight and pleasure. She was slowly feeling more and more complete as they continued, but Yoshika didn't know why. What she did know is that it felt amazingly good, and she wanted more. Yoshika and Sanya's eyes had hearts in them, their eyes was rolled up in their heads, their tongues hanging out as they panted like a bitch in heat, and their vagina's dripping on the floor. 

They continued for a while before Sanya rammed in one more time as she came filling Yoshika's pussy up with her cum. Yoshika came shooting cum onto the window from her huge penis but also sprayed cum from her vagina onto the floor. Yoshika continued to stay standing pressed against the window as she shook with her double orgasm while she filled her vagina up with her sperm and sprayed cum onto the floor from her pussy.

After a while, they stopped cumming, and Sanya pulled her penis out of Yoshika as she let her go. Yoshika took a few unsteady steps forward before she fell on her hands and knees, still shaking from her double orgasm. Her eyes had hearts in them, her eyes was rolled up in her head, her tongue hanged out in ecstasy as she drooled on the floor, and her pussy leaked out the excessive cum onto the floor. Sanya moved back to give Yoshika some room to walk forward.

When Yoshika landed on her hands and knees, Sanya pounced on her before she took her head and rammed her penis into her mouth and down her throat. She started to relentlessly pound the hell out of her mouth to Yoshika's delight and excitement as she continued to leak out cum from her vagina. 

Sanya continued to bang Yoshika's mouth for a while until she got close to cumming, then she pulled out, but kept a small amount of her penis in Yoshika's mouth as she came letting the cum run across Yoshika's tongue and down her throat. Yoshika continued to taste Sanya's cum before swallowing it, and as she did, she came on the floor from her huge penis while also spraying cum from her vagina.

After a while, Sanya stopped cumming and pulled her penis out of Yoshika's mouth as she let go of her head. Yoshika stayed on her hands and knees as she panted while a little of the cum dripped from the corners of her mouth. Sanya stood back up and waited until Yoshika recovered.

When Yoshika recovered, she looked up at Sanya but had a pretty good idea what she wanted to do next, so she got up, went to the bridge window, and pushed her small breasts and perky nipples against the bridge window as she bent over. Yoshika couldn't wait as she stood there bent over next to the window for all to see.

Nothing happened, and Yoshika was confused, so she turned back around to look to see Hana walk over to her. Hana put her hands on her waist before pulling her back away from the window, and when she did, Yoshika stood back up. Hana picked Yoshika up by her thighs so that her pussy was on display and with her monstrous penis resting between her giant ass cheeks to Yoshika's delight. She turned so that she was facing Sanya before backing up until her monstrous ass touched the window feeling the cum on it. Sanya moved in front of Yoshika.

"We are going to bang the hell out of your amazing giant tight sexy ass and amazing young tight wet little girl vagina," said Hana. "We're going to send you to nirvana."

"Mmmm... oh, yes, yes, yes, Hideyoshi, Sanya," moaned Yoshika excitedly. "Bang the hell out of my amazing giant tight sexy ass and amazing young tight wet little girl vagina. Send me to nirvana."

Sanya moved a little closer towards Yoshika before taking her legs from Hana and wrapping them around her waist. Hana moved her hands from her thighs to Yoshika's giant ass cheeks, squeezing them or rubbing them. Hana and Sanya could not wait, and they both rammed their penises inside of Yoshika's ass and pussy balls deep.

"AAAAAAAH... FUCK, YES, YES, YES, HIDEYOSHI! SANYA! HIDEYOSHI! SANYA! HIDEYOSHI!" screamed Yoshika in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of their penises inside of her pussy and ass at the same time.

Hana and Sanya started relentlessly banging the hell out of her vagina and giant ass. Yoshika, Sanya, and Hana all hand hearts in their eyes, their eyes rolled up in their heads, their tongues hanging out panting like a bitch in heat, and their vaginas dripped onto the floor. Hana and Sanya picked up speed as they banged the hell out of Yoshika's vagina and giant ass. Yoshika was sent to nirvana as her mind went blank, unable to think of anything else other then the incredible pleasure. She instinctively brought her hands up to her small breasts before grabbing them, slightly squeezing them or rubbing them.

"NAAAAH... NAAAH... OOOOH... OOOOH... YES, YES, YES... MMMPH... MMMPH... HIDEYOSHI! HIDEYOSHI! HIDEYOSHI!" screamed Yoshika in pleasure without a care in the world. "FUCK, YES, YES, YES, SANYA! SANYA! SANYA! OOOOH... OOOOH... UGGH... UGGH... HUUUFF... HUUUFF... NAAAH... NAAAH... YES, YES, YES!"

"OOOOOH... FUCK, YES, YES, YES... HUUUFF... HUUUFF... YOSHI! YOSHI! YOSHI!" screamed Hana. "YOU LIKE MY... MMMMPH... MMMPH... MONSTROUS PENIS! YOU LIKE SANYA'S... UGGH... UGGH... HUGE PENIS! YOU LIKE US... NAAAH... NAAAH... BANGING THE HELL... OOOOH... OOOH... OUT OF THAT... HUUUFF... HUUUFF... AMAZING GIANT TIGHT... MMMMPH... MMMMPH... SEXY ASS AND... UGGH... UGGH... AMAZING YOUNG TIGHT... AAAAH... AAAAH... WET LITTLE GIRL VIGINA! GRAB THOSE... MMMM... MMMM... SMALL SEXY... HUUUFF... HUUUFF... LITTLE GIRL TITS!"

"MMMM... MMMM... FUCK, YES, YES, YES... OOOOH... OOOOH... HIDEYOSHI! HIDEYOSHI! HIDEYOSHI!" screamed Yoshika. "MONSTROUS PENIS! MONSTROUS PENIS! MONSTROUS PENIS! AAAAH... AAAAH... AAAAH... MMMPH...MMMPH... HUGE PENIS! HUGE PENIS! HUGE PENIS! NAAAH... NAAAH... FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME!"

She was completely gone with the pleasure unable to comprehend much as Hana and Sanya fucked the hell out of her. Yoshika was literally bouncing up and down on their penises relentlessly while grabbing her small breasts, slightly squeezing them or rubbing them. Hana and Sanya didn't care and continued to fuck the hell out of her vagina and giant ass with their monstrous and huge penises making their balls smack against each other.

Hana and Sanya fucked the hell out of Yoshika's vagina and giant ass for a while, and over this time, Yoshika orgasmed several times coating Sanya's penis and balls while spraying cum onto the floor. Hana and Sanya continued to fuck the hell out of Yoshika's vagina and giant ass even through her orgasms.

"HUUUFF... HUUUFF... FUCK, YES, YES, YES... YOSHI! SANYA! YOSHI! SANYA!" screamed Hana getting closer to cumming. "I'M GOING TO CUM! I'M GOING TO... MMMPH... MMMPH... FILL THAT AMAZING... OOOOH... OOOOOH... GIANT TIGHT SEXY ASS! I'M GOING TO... UGGH... UGGH... CUM HARD IN... HUUUFF... HUUUFF... YOUR GIANT ASS! TAKE MY HOT... MMMM... MMMM... MONSTROUS PENIS CUM... AAAAH... AAAAAH... IN THAT AMAZING... GIANT YOUNG TIGHT... NAAAH... NAAAH... SEXY ASS! CUM IN... MMMPH... MMMPH... YOSHI'S AMAZING YOUNG... OOOOH... OOOOH... TIGHT WET BANGED VAGINA! FILL YOSHI'S AMAZING... AAAAH... AAAAH... YOUNG TIGHT WET... BANGED VAGINA! CUM HARD IN... HUUUFF... HUUUFF... YOSHI'S BANGED VAGINA! FILL YOSHI'S AMAZING... NAAAH... NAAAH... YOUNG TIGHT... WET BANGED VAGINA... MMMM... MMMM... WITH YOUR HOT... AAAAH... AAAH... HUGE PENIS CUM!"

"AAAAAH... AAAAH... FUCK, YES, YES, YES... HANA! YOSHIKA! HANA! YOSHIKA!" screamed Sanya getting closer to cumming. "I'M GOING TO CUM! FILL THAT AMAZING... MMMM... MMMM... GIANT TIGHT SEXY ASS! CUM HARD IN... OOOH... OOOH... YOSHIKA'S GIANT ASS! FILL YOSHIKA"S AMAZING... UGGH... UGGH... GIANT YOUNG TIGHT... HUUUFF... HUUUFF... SEXY BANGED ASS... MMMPH... MMMPH... WITH YOUR HOT... AAAAH... AAAAH... MONSTROUS PENIS CUM! I'M GOING TO... OOOOH... OOOOH... FILL THAT AMAZING... NAAAH... NAAAH...YOUNG TIGHT... WET BANGED VAGINA! I'M GOING TO... UGGH... UGGH... CUM HARD IN... AAAAH... AAAAH... YOUR BANGED VAGINA! TAKE MY HOT... MMMPH... MMMPH... HUGE PENIS CUM... OOOOH... OOOOH... IN THAT AMAZING... YOUNG TIGHT WET... HUUUFF... HUUUFF... BANGED VAGINA!"

"NAAAH... NAAAH... FUCK, FUCK, FUCK... YES, YES, YES... HIDEYOSHI! SANYA! HIDEYOSHI! SANYA!" screamed Yoshika getting closer to cumming again. "MMMM... MMMM... AAAAH... AAAAH... CUM! CUM! CUM! OOOOH... OOOOH... FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! MMMM... MMMM... HUUUFF... HUUUFF... HOT MONSTROUS PENIS CUM! HOT MONSTROUS PENIS CUM! HOT MONSTROUS PENIS CUM! NAAAH... NAAAH... HUUUFF... HUUUFF... HOT HUGE PENIS CUM! HOT HUGE PENIS CUM! HOT HUGE PENIS CUM!"

Hana and Sanya fucked the hell out of Yoshika a few more times with their monstrous and huge penises before they rammed into her balls deep.

"YOSHI! SANYA!" screamed Hana as she came hard.

"HANA! YOSHIKA!" screamed Sanya as she came hard.

"HIDEYOSHI! SANYA!" screamed Yoshika as she came hard.

Yoshika grabbed her small breasts and her back arched as she heavily shot cum into the air from her penis that landed on Her, Hana, and Sanya, but also sprayed cum onto the floor and coated Sanya's penis from her vagina. Hana and Sanya held Yoshika's giant ass or waist as she continued to shake uncontrollably with her incredible orgasm while they filled her giant ass and vagina with their sperm and sprayed cum onto the floor from their pussy.

After a while, they stopped cumming, and Sanya pulled her huge penis out of Yoshika's pussy and stepped back. Hana didn't pull her monstrous penis out of Yoshika's giant ass and continued to hold on to Yoshika's giant ass cheeks. Yoshika's eyes had hearts in them, her eyes was rolled up in her head, her tongue hanged out in ecstasy as she drolled, her mind went blank as she was sent to nirvana, and her pussy leaked out the excessive cum that dripped out of her vagina onto the floor. Hana didn't wait for Yoshika to recover as she carried her to the showers with Sanya following.

When they got to the showers, Hana pulled out of Yoshika's huge ass letting the excessive cum run out of it onto the floor and put Yoshika down. Yoshika fell down onto the floor on her side, still shaking uncontrollably with her incredible orgasm and her eye far away from reality. She was in her own peaceful world of pleasure. It took Yoshika a while to recover, and when she did, they went about cleaning themselves off.

Once they got cleaned and dried off, they made their way back to the bridge. When they got to the bridge, Hana walked back over to the window with her monstrous ass against it and looked back at Yoshika. Yoshika wanted to return the pleasure back to them and was more than eager. She got on her knees and crawled closer to Hana, and as she did, Hana spread her legs apart with her huge erected penis and huge balls insight waiting for Yoshika in excitement.

When Yoshika was in front of her, she placed her hands on Hana's thighs, sending a jolt through her body and making her excited. Yoshika moved her face closer to her huge balls, then stuck out her tongue and licked them.

"Aaaaah... mmm... yes, yes, Yoshi," moaned Hana as she put her hands on her head and pushed her face into her huge balls, enjoying Yoshika's tongue on them.

Yoshika continued to lick Hana's balls, moving her tongue all over them and getting them wet to Hana's delight. She moved her hands to her balls before lifting them to reveal Hana's bald pristine mountain pounded wet mound and licked it.

"Oooooh... oooooh... fuck, yes, yes... Yoshi! Yoshi!" moaned Hana as she pushed Yoshika's face into her vagina, enjoying her tongue on it.

After a little while, Yoshika moved her hands to her bald pristine mountain pounded wet mound, and opened it, revealing the pink inside. Hana was excited as she felt that and waited for Yoshika to continue. Yoshika moved her tongue over the pink inside of Hana's vagina.

"Aaaaah... mmmm... oooh... yes, yes, yes... Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi!" moaned Hana in pleasure.

Yoshika smiled as she heard Hana's moans and wanted to hear more of it. She moved her tongue around until she reached her clit and licked it. 

"NAAAH... AAAAH... HUUUFF... HUUFFF... FUCK, YES, YES, YES... YOSHI! YOSHI! YOSHI!" moaned Hana as her eyes gained heats, her eyes rolled up in her head, her tongue hanged out as she drolled, and her pussy got wet. "LICK MY... AMAZING... NAAAH... NAAAH... YOUNG TIGHT WET... AAAAH... AAAAH... PINK MOUNTAIN VAGINA!"

Sanya didn't masturbate and just continued to watch as she sat down to the side of them. Yoshika continued to move her tongue around, either licking Hana's huge balls, clit or flicking her tongue across her clit, sending pleasure throughout Hana. They continued for a while before Hana came shooting cum in the air from her huge penis all over her, Yoshika, the window, and the floor, but also came from her pussy into Yoshika's waiting mouth. Yoshika continued to take in her cum and swallow it, which turned Hana on even more.

It was a while before they came down from their orgasms, with Sanya and Yoshika being the only two that didn't get off as they was either more focused on pleasing Hana or interested in watching Yoshika eat out Hana. Hana soon stopped cumming, but Yoshika did not pull her head back as she wanted to lick her vagina more, enjoying the taste of it. Hana was more than happy to comply and enjoyed it until she came. After Hana stopped cumming, Yoshika pulled back and stood back up as she looked at Hana.

"Show that giant ass off next to the window," said Hana looking at Yoshika as she moved forward.

Yoshika smiled and was more than happy to oblige as she walked to the window, turned around, and backed up until her giant ass was touching the window. Hana seeing she was in position, turned around before backing up towards her until her huge penis and balls was resting between her monstrous ass cheeks. Hana looked over at Sanya and waved her over, and Sanya got up before making her way over to Hana. When she got to her, Sanya turned around before backing up towards her until Hana's monstrous penis and balls was resting between her huge ass cheeks.

"Sanya, I'm going to bang the hell out of your amazing young tight wet vagina while Yoshika bangs the hell out of my amazing young tight wet vagina," said Hana.

"Oooh, Hana, yes, yes, yes," moaned Sanya. "Bang the hell out of my amazing young tight wet vagina. Yoshika, bang the hell out of Hana's amazing young tight wet vagina."

"Mmmm... Hana, Sanya, yes, yes, yes," moaned Yoshika. "I'm going to bang the hell out of your amazing young tight wet vagina. Bang the hell out of her amazing young tight wet vagina."

Hana made Sanya move forward a little, and then she moved forward just enough so they could get their penises in position. Once they got them in position, Hana backed up fast and hard while pulling Sanya with her, so they all rammed inside of each other.

"Aaaaaah... mmmmph... fuck, yes, yes, Yoshika, Sanya," moaned Hana as she moved her hands around Sanya and grabbed her huge penis.

"Ooooh... uuugh... fuck, yes, yes, yes, Hana," moaned Sanya. 

"Naaah... mmmph... aaaah... aaah... oh my, fuck, yes, yes, yes, Hana," moaned Yoshika excitedly in pleasure at being inside her. "My first vagina... so young... mmm... so tight... oooh... oooh... so wet... so amazing."

They started moving relentlessly with Yoshika banging the hell out of Hana's vagina while Hana banged the hell out of Sanya vagina while masturbating her huge penis. They all had hearts in their eyes, their eyes rolled up in their heads, their tongues hanging out panting like a bitch, and their pussy dripped on the floor. 

Yoshika banged the hell out of Hana's vagina, and Hana banged the hell out of Sanya's vagina while masturbating her huge penis for a while. They continued until Yoshika rammed into Hana one last time, and Hana rammed into Sanya one last time as they came, with Yoshika filling up Hana's vagina, and Hana filling up Sanya's vagina. Sanya came shooting cum into the air that landed on the floor as she was filled with Hana's hot monstrous penis cum. 

After a while, they stopped cumming, and when they did, they pulled out of each other. Hana and Sanya was both on their knees recovering from their double and incredible orgasms. Yoshika didn't waste any time as she went over to Sanya before rubbing her penis against her dripping pussy, getting it coated with her cum before she made her way in front of Hana. When she got in front of Hana, she got on her knees with her penis in front of Hana's face. She took her head before she shoved her penis in her mouth and down her throat.

Yoshika continued to bang the hell out of Hana's mouth relentlessly, enjoying her rough tongue on her penis. Sanya recovered and got up before she started masturbating while watching them. Yoshika continued to bang Hana's mouth for a while until she got close to cumming, then she pulled out, but kept a small amount of her penis in Hana's mouth as she came letting the cum run across Hana's tongue and down her throat. Hana hungrily took Yoshika's cum in her mouth and swallowed it. Sanya came from seeing Yoshika cumming in Hana's mouth and her swallowing it as she shot cum into the air from her penis that landed on Hana, Yoshika, and the floor, but she also sprayed cum onto the floor from her pussy.

After a while, Yoshika stopped cumming and pulled her penis out of Hana's mouth as she let go of her head. Hana stayed on her hands and knees as she panted while a little of the cum dripped from the corners of her mouth. Yoshika stood back up and waited until Hana recovered.

When Hana recovered, she got back up before telling them what to do next, and they all got into position with Sanya small breasts and perky nipples pressed against the window. Hana was right behind her with her monstrous penis in balls resting between her giant ass cheeks. Yoshika was right behind Hana with her huge penis in balls resting between her monstrous ass cheeks. Hana started banging the hell out of Sanya's ass while masturbating her penis, and at the same time, Yoshika started banging the hell out of Hana's ass.

Yoshika banged the hell out of Hana's monstrous ass, and Hana banged the hell out of Sanya's giant ass while masturbating her huge penis for a while. They continued until Yoshika rammed into Hana one last time, and Hana rammed into Sanya one last time as they came, with Yoshika filling up Hana's monstrous ass, and Hana filling up Sanya's giant ass. Sanya cam shotting cum on the window as she was filled with Hana's hot monstrous penis cum.

After a while, they stopped cumming, and when they did, they pulled out of each other. Hana and Sanya was both on their hands and knees, recovering from their double and incredible orgasms. Yoshika continued to stand nearby and wait for them to recover. When they did, they got up, and they made their way to the showers with Hana leading the way with Yoshika and Sanya in front of her and her hands on their giant ass cheeks.

After taking a shower and drying off, they returned to the bridge, and when they did, Hana went over to her commander chair. Sanya made her way over to the window before she pressed her small breasts and perky nipples against it. Yoshika was more than eager and pounced on the orussian girl as she rammed her huge penis inside of Sanya's vagina before banging the hell out of it while masturbating Sanya's penis until they came.

When that was over, she then fucked Sanya in the mouth until she came again. Once she was done with that, Hana went back over to Sanya before she picked her up by her ass cheeks, and she fucked the hell out of Sanya's ass while Yoshika fucked the hell out of Sanya's vagina until they came. When that was over, it was off to the showers again. After taking a shower and drying off, Hana led Yoshika and Sanya to the commander's chamber on the ship.

Meanwhile, in the 501st base, Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn overheard it as they was listening to the radio when Hana was broadcasting it. Minna had to explain to Barkhorn about the birds and bees of a witch as Mio was in no condition to do it herself. Mio was again beat red in the face from hearing it, and Barkhorn mirrored that expression from hearing it and Minna giving her the talk. They didn't stay for the whole thing and soon went off to bed. Barkhorn didn't think they would have training tomorrow, but none the less went as it was better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter seven of Guardian Witches. I hope you like it. I'm sorry if there isn't a whole lot of dialogue in this chapter. I had very many different lemon scenes in this chapter, and I had to try to fit them all within a certain amount of words. I think I did pretty well with it and got all lemon scenes covered in a record amount of words. I'm only a little over 4k right now, which is around where I try ending most of the chapters, but some due tend to get around 5k or 6k words. Now that this chapter is done, we can get back to the regular story again, at least for a little while. I got roughly two more chapters to do before I get to the spot I'd like to get to.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any music that may be in the story or Strike Witches, but I do own my own OC's and the idea of this story.


	8. Hideyoshi's Superiors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya continued to bang the hell out of each other, but now the story must continue. Will the others be able to complete the training, and what else will happen as the story continues? Well, we are about to find the answer to some of those questions as the story continues.

Hana was lying in her bed with her magic activated, keeping her eyes on the time while Yoshika was sleeping on top of her with her head resting on her chest and her monstrous penis partially in her ass. Sanya was sleeping on her side next to them with her magic activated. When it hit 01:00, Hana looked down at Yoshika's cute face that was on her chest. She held onto Yoshika as she sat up, making her slide down and her monstrous penis to go farther in Yoshika's ass.

"Aaaaah... mmmph," moaned Yoshika as her eyes flutter open sleepily.

Yoshika yawned, stretched, and moaned a few times, still tired.

"Is it time to get up already?" asked Yoshika sleepily.

"Unfortunately, yes," said Hana.

"What time is it?" asked Yoshika before yawning a few times.

"01:00," said Hana.

"Do you always get up at this time?" asked Yoshika.

"No, I'm usually up by 24:00," said Hana.

Yoshika was surprised to hear that as that was near the time that they went to sleep. Hana went about waking Sanya up by transmitting her words directly to her with her magic, and soon Sanya woke up sleepily as she yawned and stretched. Hana scouted herself over to the side of the bed and stood up with her hands on Yoshika's giant ass holding onto her.

"Mmmm," moaned Yoshika as she felt Hana slip farther inside her giant ass.

Hana pulled her penis out of Yoshika much to her disappointment before setting her on the floor. Sanya went back to sleep, too tired to stay awake. Hana went about using her healing magic on Yoshika and Sanya, rejuvenating them to a pristine condition. Sanya went about getting out of the bed now wide awake and no longer sleepy. Hana turned and looked at Yoshika, who hasn't got any of her questions answered.

"I take it that you're confused," said Hana.

"Well, yes," said Yoshika nodding her head.

"I'll explain everything to you," said Hana.

Hana went about explaining to Yoshika about the birds and bees of a witch and everything that happened. Yoshika continued to listen, taking everything in, but was thankful that she explained it as now it makes sense. Maybe she should get her Walther PPK back from Minna to be on the safe side. 

"Wait, what about the crew girls?" asked Yoshika as she remembered them last night. "Are they going to be alright?"

"They'll be fine. They have some sort of attraction to us, so if you want you can bang the hell out of the whole crew," said Hana as she walked around Yoshika and Sanya before grabbing their giant ass cheeks, "but these giant asses are mine."

_"Oh, so that's why," _thought Yoshika remembering that Sanya didn't bang her ass last night, which confused her.

She had no problem with her huge ass being Hana's. It actually made her feel happy to hear that.

"Of course," said Yoshika and Sanya together.

Hana let go before she walked back around them and looked at them. Yoshika was glad to hear that the crew girls would be alright. They was all cute girls, and Yoshika was excited to hear that it was alright to bang the hell out of the whole crew. Hana noticed her eyes lit up in excitement about banging the hell out of the whole crew, and she smiled as she saw it.

"I have thought about banging the hell out of the crew girls, but haven't found the time to do so," said Hana as she walked over to a cabinet next to her desk and started pulling out files.

When she got done with that, she made her way to her desk before opening a drawer and pulling out a folder and a notebook. She turned back around and walked in front of Yoshika.

"Here, these are the files that have all the information on the 21st Joint Fighter Wing, including background, achievement records, and history," said Hana holding out the files. "Feel free to look through them."

Yoshika took them and started looking through them, reading up on everything. As she read up on them, her face mirrored that of Minna and Mio's when they read up on them, but she was still grateful to know more about Hana now. She handed the files back to Hana, who put them away in the cabinet before returning.

"What is that?" asked Yoshika curiously, pointing to the folder and notebook in Hana's hand.

"The training," said Hana as she held it out to Yoshika. "Feel free to read it."

Yoshika took it curious about the training they was doing and started looking through it. She was surprised at how intense it was but was also amazed. When she was done looking at it, she handed it back to Hana, who put it away in her desk. 

"Now that is out of the way, let's go get you some new clothes," said Hana.

"Huh? Isn't my swimsuit fine?" asked Yoshika.

"Well, you could if you want to, but I thought some tight panties that would let those giant ass cheeks out would be nice," said Hana.

"Oh, yes, let's go," said Yoshika excitedly.

Hana led them to the ship's storage with Yoshika and Sanya in front of her and her hands on their giant ass cheeks. When they got to the ship's storage, Hana started going about pulling the boxes that was needed down for them to look through. Yoshika noticed that there was a box that had choker necklaces in it and smiled about it.

"There are military jackets in there in different sizes from Fuso and Orussia with different ranks," said Hana as she put another box down. "So, go ahead and go through them."

Yoshika and Sanya started going through the boxes looking for panties to put on. They tried on a few of them getting Hana's opinion, and the sizes continued to get smaller and smaller until they was the right size. Hana discarded the ones they tried on for dirty laundry to be washed before getting them a few clean ones. The panties Sanya picked out had black and red stripes while Yoshika picked out white and pink just like Hana. With that taken care of, Hana had Yoshika go about getting some new military jackets and some tank top undershirts to go with them. Yoshika's tank tops was black, just like Hana and Sanya's, with the military jackets being white with the correct ranking on them.

When that was taken care of, Hana put the boxes away before she led them out of the ship's storage and through the ship to the hangar. This was the first time Yoshika been here, so seeing it amazed her. Hana went to where their weapons was stored before she went through them until she found two Walther PPK's and ammo for them. She walked back over to Yoshika.

"These are for you," said Hana. "Make sure you have them on you at all times or when you can."

"I will," said Yoshika.

"Now, let's go get cleaned up, get dressed, get some breakfast, and get ready for morning training," said Hana.

"Yes, Hideyoshi!" said Yoshika.

They made their way to the showers with Hana leading the way. When they got there, they went about cleaning themselves off, drying off, and getting into clean clothing. When Yoshika put her panties on, she was only able to pull them up to her hips just across her giant ass, letting her giant ass cheeks hang out of them, and if she bent over her giant ass cheeks would be seen more. Sanya's panties was the same as that of Yoshika's on her. 

With that taken care of, they made their way through the ship to the large lunch hall for breakfast, and when they got there, the crew girls was all there. They went about getting themselves some breakfast before going to a table and eating with some talk between them.

When breakfast was over, Hana, Yoshika, Sanya, and the others in the 21st made their way outside for morning training at 02:00. They continued to stand there and wait for the others in the 501st to arrive for morning training. Yoshika, no longer distracted, having been completely fulfilled the night before, was able to focus on the training as she gave her full attention to Hana. Mio, Minna, Barkhorn, Erica, Shirley, and Lucchini came out at 02:30 before grouping in front of Hana with Yoshika. Some of them was confused with Yoshika and Sanya's new clothes. Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn would look between Yoshika, Sanya, and Hana as they blushed. Yoshika already knew that they heard as Hana told her when she explained everything, so she ignored them along with Hana and Sanya. The others came out at their usual time of 02:50 and gathered with the others. They continued to wait until the Colonel tapped the General on the shoulder.

"Yoshi Miyafuji," said Hana starting roll call.

"Here, Hideyoshi!" shouted Yoshika.

There was gasps that came from some of the others in the 501st as they heard that, and all of them that did thought she would get in trouble, but was also confused at what Hana called Yoshika. The only ones not surprised with it was Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn.

"Gertrude Barkhorn," said Hana going on.

"Here, General!" shouted Barkhorn.

The others was surprised that Yoshika didn't get into trouble.

"Perrine-H. Clostermann," said Hana.

"Here, Hideyoshi!" shouted Perrine.

Hana stopped as she narrowed her eyes at her giving off an ominous aura.

"Did I tell you that you can call me anything else, Lieutenant?" questioned Hana

"No, Ma'am," said Perrine as she paled.

She thought that since Yoshika was able to get away with it that she could get away with it too, but found out very quickly, it does not work that way.

"I can't hear you, soldier!" shouted Hana.

"NO, MA'AM!" shouted Perrine.

"Good, don't let it happen again or else," said Hana. "You got that?"

"YES, MA'AM!" shouted Perrine.

"Good," said Hana as her ominous aura slowly faded away, and she went back to roll call. "Lynette Bishop."

"Here, General!" shouted Lynette.

"Mio Sakamoto," said Hana.

"Here, General!" shouted Mio.

"Erica Hartmann," said Hana.

"Here, General!" shouted Erica.

"Francesca Lucchini!," said Hana.

"Here, General!" shouted Lucchini.

"Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke," said Hana

"Here, General!" shouted Minna. 

"Charlotte E. Yeager," said Hana.

"Here, General!" shouted Shirley.

"Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen," said Hana.

"Here, General!" shouted Eila.

Hana turned and looked at Sakura.

"All accounted for," said Sakura.

Hana turned back around and looked at the others.

"Alright, get your asses moving!" shouted Hana.

They all took off as they started running around the base in an oval as fast as they can with Hana shouting at them. The 21st soon joined them not long later. Hana continued to be harder on Yoshika, Sanya, Lucchini, and Erica more than the others, and only Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn caught on to it. The end results was much different than the previous week. Yoshika and Sanya was able to complete it without a problem. Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn pushed themselves hard, having been inspired by Yoshika, and made it seven hours. Everyone else in the 501st collapsed at their usual of three hours.

When morning training was over, Hana excused them for lunch. The others made their way to the base to have lunch, but Yoshika didn't go with them. As they made their way to the base Hana, Yoshika, Sanya, and the others in the 21st made their way to the ship for lunch.

They all managed to make it back outside for afternoon training, and after Hana did roll call, she sent them on their way to do their afternoon training while shouting at them. The 21st soon joined them as they swam back in forth. The end results was much different than the previous week. Yoshika and Sanya was able to complete it without a problem. Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn pushed themselves hard and made it four hours. The others in the 501st collapsed at their usual of three hours.

When after training was over, Hana excused them for dinner. Ther others made their way to the base to have dinner, but Yoshika didn't go with them. As they made their way to the base Hana, Yoshika, Sanya, and the others in the 21st made their way to the ship for dinner. During dinner, Hana made an announcement to the crew stating that they are now all her sluts, that they will bang them whenever they want, and that they don't have to wear panties when inside the ship unless stated. The crew girls was excited and started chanting with happiness.

When dinner was over, Hana passed out choker necklaces to the crew girls and herself, except for the 21st, Sanya and Yoshika. They went about banging the hell out of as many crew girls as they could.

It was now later in the evening of the second day. Hana was sitting in her Commander's chair, banging the hell out of one of her crew girls' vaginas with her monstrous penis that was sitting on her lap. This crew girl was the shortest on the ship and one of the youngest. She was 3 feet tall and 10 years old. She was the helm girl that controlled driving the ship and was Hana's favorite crew girl, not that she didn't like the other crew girls. Yoshika and Sanya was banging the hell out of two more crew girls' vaginas with their huge penis, who had their small breasts and perky nipples pressed up against the window. The helm girl and Hana noticed Mio was heading toward the ship, and they stopped as they helm girl pulled Hana out of her. She left to led Mio to the bridge and came back with her a little later.

"Commander, Major of the 501st, is here," said the helm girl.

Hana turned to look at her and Mio gasped in surprise at how big Hana was, but was also surprised at how big Yoshika and Sanya was. The helm girl made her way over to Hana before getting back on her lap backward and ramming down hard, sending Hana's monstrous penis back inside her.

"Oooooh, yes, yes, Commander!" shouted the helm girl. "Bang my amazing... young tight wet... huuff... huuff... slutty vagina... mmmm... aaaah... with that monstrous penis!"

"Naaaah... fuck, yes, yes... that's it, my little sluty helm girl!" shouted Hana. "Take my sluty... monstrous penis!"

"Commander! Commander! Bang me harder... faster!" shouted the helm girl. "Bang the hell out of my slutty... aaaaah... mmmm... amazing young tight... ooooh... wet slutty vagina! Give me that... mmmm... monstrous penis!"

Hana started moving harder and faster, pounding the hell out of the helm girl's vagina with her sluty monstrous penis. They helm girl had hearts in her eyes, her eyes rolled up in her head, her tongue hanging out in ecstasy, and her vagina dripped coating Hana's sluty monstrous penis and the Commander's chair. Mio could only stand there in blush as she watched Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya bang the hell out of the crew girls' vaginas until they came. They didn't stop there as they started banging the hell out of the crew girls' mouths until they came, and followed that up with them banging the hell out of the crew girls' asses until they came. When they was done with that, they sent the crew girls on their way with cum dripping out of their vaginas and asses.

"Is there something I can help you with, Mio?" asked Hana turning to her.

"Oh... ummm," said Mio. "I was confused with..."

Mio didn't finish as she pointed a finger around the air at the crew girls.

"They are fine as they have some kind of attraction to us whether that is admiration, like, love, or lust doesn't matter for either," said Hana.

"Oh, I see," said Mio nodding her head.

The helm girl was still in the bridge, so she led Mio back out, but she left with a red face none the less. She came back a little later and got her pussy, mouth, and ass banged by Hana several times while Yoshika and Sanya switched crew girls before banging them.

It's been three weeks since the General started training the members of the 501st, and in the last week, there was a few noticeable things that happened. Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya continued to bang the hell out of the crew girls when they got the chance. The crew girls that was inside the ship could be seen wandering around going about their jobs with no panties on and their vagina's gleaming with wetness or with cum dripping out of their vagina's and asses. Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya banged each other at times when they wanted to.

As for training, Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn pushed themselves to complete more and more of it every day. Their bodies developed more, and now they was dead even in size with that of the others in the 21st except Sanya, Yoshika, and Hana. Their speed, stamina, and balance increased over time, and now they was dead even with the 21st, Sanya, and Yoshika, but nowhere near the General. Mio and Sakura started checking each other out, and Mio would occasionally blush from it.

Another thing that was noticed was their increased strength when they accidentally broke a few of the dishes during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Mio was, for the most part, in the same predicament that Yoshika found herself in at night and when she woke up, much to her embarrassment. The only difference between the two is that Mio knew what was going on, which only made herself go beat red at times. Minna would tease her about it at times, which would result in her going beat red in the face. Other then that, not much has happened over those days.

It was currently the morning of the last day of that week of training, and the others was running around the base in an oval. Yoshika, Sanya, Mio, Minna, Barkhorn, and the 21st was all running together while the others dragged on at their own speed, still struggling. After three hours, the others collapsed at their usual time, unable to go on while Yoshika, Sanya, Mio, Minna, Barkhorn, and the 21st continued. They continued for another four hours when Hana's magic activated while watching them.

"Sakura!" shouted Hana getting Sakura and the 501st to stop and look at her. "There is a speedy Neuroi heading for London. Go take care of it."

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am," said Sakura saluting her before she took off to the ship before taking off in the air.

"Everyone, let's go, she may need our help," said Mio to the others in the 501st, who nodded their heads except for Yoshika. "Yoshika, stop, let's go!"

Yoshika ignored her as she continued to run along with the others in the 21st.

"Your not going anywhere!" shouted Hana.

"What?" questioned Mio, Mina, and the others in the 501st.

"Your all forbidden from flying until otherwise said so," said Hana giving an ominous aura, making sure they got her point before it faded away. "You all got that!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" shouted the others in the 501st.

"Good, now get those asses moving!" shouted Hana.

Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn took off like their tail was on fire as they continued with their training. Yoshika and the 21st have already lapped them a few times. As they continued to run, they soon saw Sakura come back before she continued with the training. Two more hours went by since then with them all running while Hana shouted at them before she went silent, looking up at the sky. She then blew her whistle, indicating training was over, and when she did, Yoshika, Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn went and gathered in front of her while the 21st gathered next to her. The others in the 501st picked themselves back up before they continued over to her. Hana dismissed them for lunch before she made her way to the ship with Yoshika, Sanya, and the others in the 21st.

They all managed to make it back outside for afternoon training, and after Hana did roll call, she sent them on their way to do their afternoon training while shouting at them. The 21st soon joined them as they swam back in forth along with Yoshika, Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn. The end results was much different than the previous week. Yoshika and Sanya was able to complete it without a problem. Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn pushed themselves hard and completed the training. The others in the 501st didn't manage to make it past their usual of three hours. They all gathered in front of Hana or next to her.

"That's it. Afternoon training is over. Good work, Mio, Minna, Barkhorn," said Hana praising Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn.

Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn smiled at her as they heard that while the others was surprised she praised them.

"Your dismissed," said Hana.

"Mio, come to my room this evening," said Sakura. "I'd like to speak with you."

Mio blushed as she heard that, but nodded her head at her. They all left after that as they went their separate ways with Hana, Yoshika, Sanya, and the 21st going back to the ship and the 501st going back inside the base. That evening Mio went to the ship, and she didn't return to the base for the whole night.

The next morning they all made it back outside for morning training, and Mio's outfit was almost the same with the only differences being the undershirt that she had on and the two Walther PPK's. The only ones that knew what happened was Hana, Yoshika, Sanya, the 21st, Minna, and Barkhorn. Mio wasn't blushing as much now as she used to be, but she did slightly blush.

Hana went about taking roll call before she sent them on their way to do their afternoon training while shouting at them, but she had her magic activated. The 21st soon joined them ran around the base with Yoshika, Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn. The others in the 501st seemed to have been inspired by Yoshika, Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn completing the training and was pushing themselves harder to complete it. They managed to make it another hour for a total of four hours before they collapsed, unable to go on. Another hour went by before Hana heard the engines of plains in the air.

"Alright, that's all for today!" shouted Hana getting the others to stop before they came up to her. "You are all dismissed for this morning."

Hana didn't wait for a reply as she made her way to the front of the 501st base standing near the entrance with the others in the 21st behind her, looking up at the fancy airplane. The others in the 501st made their way over and didn't go too far away from where Hana was at. The fancy airplane descended in the air before landing at the base and soon came to a stop. The witches stood in front of the fancy airplane and waited until the door opened up, and two men with elegant clothing stepped out of it. The two men made their way over to them with boxes under their arms until they was in front of Hana.

"General, Hideyoshi," said the first man, who was wearing the elegant orussian clothing.

"Sirs, yes, sirs!" shouted Hana, saluting them along with the others in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing.

"At ease, Soldiers," said the second man.

Hana and the others in the 21st dropped their arm.

"Due to all of your recent achievements, you all are to be rewarded with medals," said the first man before handing the second man the other boxes except for the largest one.

He opened it up to reveal several high-end medals with some of them never seen before. 

"Understood, Sirs!" shouted Hana, saluting them along with the others in the 21st before dropping their arm.

The man closed it before the two men went about handing the boxes to them instead of pinning them on their jackets. 

"Now, with that taking care of, how about we go to the ship, our good Commander?" asked the second man.

Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn wondered how they would take everything when they saw it.

"Sirs, of course, Sirs," said Hana, saluting them along with the others in the 21st before dropping their arm.

Hana made her way to the ship with the 21st, Yoshika, and the two men following. Mio and Minna wondered if the two men would say something to Yoshika, but they didn't seem to be fazed with her going as well. They stopped halfway before turning to the others in the 501st.

"Mio, Minna, join us," said the second man.

Minna went about sending the others off before she made her way over to them with Mio. They continued to the ship before they went inside. Hana led them toward the bridge of the ship, and as they went, the two men noticed that the crew was walking around without panties on, with choker necklace on, and their pussies glistening but didn't say anything already knowing. They got to the bridge of the ship, and when they did, the two men went over and stood next to her seat. Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya took their panties off before they went and sat in seats nearby. 

"So, how is the training going?" asked the first man.

"Yoshika, Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn finished the first step," said Hana. "The others have just been inspired and managed to go an hour longer."

"How long did it take them?" asked the second man.

"Yoshika managed to complete it in two weeks," said Hana. "Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn completed it in three weeks."

"That's pretty impressive," said the first man.

"Especially considering it took the 21st over four months to complete it, and that was after they had to go through your boot camp," said the second man.

"Yes, but they lucked out at knowing about the training except for Yoshika," said Hana. "She didn't know the extent."

"That's very impressive," said the second man.

"That it is," said the first man.

The helm girl passed her a paper, and Hana handed it to the men. They took it before reading it and then handed it back to Hana, who gave it to the helm girl.

"Hmmm, it looks like we got more company," said Hana before she started putting her panties back on. "Everyone get changed immediately."

Yoshika and Sanya quickly went about doing that while the crew girls took off to go get dressed. The 21st went off to relay that information to the other crew girls. 

"Who's coming?" asked the first man.

"Britannia Emperor and the air chief marshal Maloney," said Hana.

Minna and Mio frowned as they didn't want to have to deal with that man.

"That is the man you mentioned before, isn't it?" asked the second man.

"Yes, it is," said Hana.

"So, what's the plan?" asked the first man.

"Let's have a little fun, should we?" asked Hana.

She went about explaining her plans to the Emperors, and when done, they left the ship before having the pilot fly around at a reasonable distance away. When it did, they made their way back to the ship.

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter eight of Guardian Witches. I do hope you like it. I originally had more ideas for this chapter, but considering how long it got, I had to stop it here. We got a few short lemons in this chapter, but for the most part, it covers the continuation of their training for the next week and the morning after. We also get to see Hana and the 21st superiors, the Emperors of Fuso and Orussia. Their names are not mentioned in this chapter, but they will be in the next chapter. The neuroi that Sakura destroyed is the same one that Shirley destroyed. I'm not completely sure about the time frame that it happened, but I put it happening around June 10th. We also got to see some off-screen relationships happening, and for those that was hoping for a lemon of that, I'm sorry it couldn't happen in this chapter. Remember, they are not the main pairing in this story, but I will see if I could add it in at some point.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any music that may be in the story or Strike Witches, but I do own my own OC's and the idea of this story.


	9. Uninvited Guest and Spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Hana's superiors showed up at the 501st base, gave Hana and the crew metals, and talked with Hana for a little bit. Now it's time to move on to the next greatest chapter as they story continues.

Hana made her way to the front of the 501st base with Yoshika, Sanya, Minna, Mio, and the 21st Joint Fighter Wing. When they got there, they stood there, waiting for the arrival of their most unwelcome and uninvited guest. Barkhorn and Erica, who was watching out the window, came out and joined them. Shirley and Lucchini, who was in the hangar, also came out and joined them. The others was to busy doing their own thing.

Not too much later, a military jeep came upon the 501st base before coming to a stop a little farther away from where Hana was standing. Two men climbed out and started making their way to them, but it was apparent they was confused as to why she was waiting. Their arrival should have came as a surprise, but here she was standing there waiting for them as if she knew. One of the men was wearing elegant Britannia clothing while the other was in his military outfit, and they had bodyguards that followed them as they made their way over.

While they made their way to them, the two Emperors that was on the Haruna started walking over unseen and managed to get behind them just enough to be able to overhear.

"General, Hideyoshi, I presume," said the man looking at Hana.

"That's correct," said Hana.

"Hey, you should show some respect!" shouted Maloney. "Do you have any idea who your talking to!"

"The Emperor of Britannia, George the VI," said Hana.

"Show some respect to your superiors, little girl!" shouted Maloney. "Is that any way for a soldier to act!"

Hana continued to smile as she looked at them, not bothered with what he said. He was about to say more but was cut off.

"Good, you know me, that saves me the trouble," said George. "I have given Maloney the permission to check out the ship in your custody."

Maloney smirked as he looked at Hana, but Hana didn't show the least bit of care at all.

"I don't think so," said the two Emperors that was behind them.

"What the?" questioned George and Maloney as they spun around.

"Nicholas the II, Hirohito, what are you doing here?" questioned George.

Maloney frowned as he saw them knowing that they could be a problem.

"We was here doing business with our General," said Nicholas.

"We couldn't help but overhear what you just said," said Hirohito.

"That ship is the personal property of General, Hideyoshi, and is a part of the Orussia and Fuso army," said Nicholas. "You have no right to say who does and doesn't go on that ship."

"And you are not her superior either," said Hirohito. "General, Hideyoshi is an officer of Orussia and Fuso Army. She don't need to show respect to someone that is not her superior."

"That ship needs to be checked to make sure that everything is in order!" shouted George.

"Oh, right, now it becomes practical for the Britannia Emperor to worry about a Fuso Ship," said Hirohito. "You had several Fuso ships come in and out of here before, but now you are worried about a Fuso ship?"

"A Fuso battleship carrier should not be controlled by a little girl!" shouted George. "Hideyoshi, shouldn't even be in the military!"

"That's General, Hideyoshi," said Nicholas. "She is more than capable of controlling a battleship, and she joined the military by her own will. She was not forced into it at all. These girls protect our homes and lands. You should show them more respect than that."

"Well, as the Emperor of Britannia and this being my country, I should be able to see it for myself!" shouted George. "I want to make sure that everything is in proper order!"

"The moment that Hideyoshi made contact with the 501st was the moment that it became our jurisdiction," said Nicholas, "and if you want to make this personal, we can go to war, but I assure you it won't be pretty."

"Y-Y-You wouldn't," said George.

"You care to wager the lives of others on that?" questioned Hirohito.

Maloney clenched his teeth tightly. He was not counting on this happening. 

"But if you need more proof," said Nicholas before looking at Minna. "Lt. Colonel, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke and Major, Mio Sakamoto. Is it true that you had a mock battle with Hideyoshi and her girls?"

"Yes, Sir!" shouted Minna and Mio.

"What are the results of that battle?" asked Hirohito.

"The 501st lost and only managed to take out one, Sir," said Mio.

"So they lost against Hideyoshi in her team with them managing to take out one person," said Nicholas. "One person that they didn't even take out as that girl sacrificed herself, so in the end, they didn't take out any of them. Yet here you are saying that they shouldn't be in the military when even the best couldn't manage to beat them?"

"T-T-That..." said George lost for words.

He had to admit that was a pretty impressive accomplishment. Not many can claim that they beat the best witches in battle. Maloney smirked as he heard that and decided to take it from there.

"That just shows the 501st are incompetent," said Maloney.

"Incompetent! Incompetent! How dare you! These girls risk their lives for our countries and lands! You should show them fucking respect!" shouted Nicholas. "If this is how you treat your people, then I feel sorry for them! Nothing more then incompetent sacrificial lambs to you!"

Hirohito put his hand on his shoulder to calm him down even though he was pretty pissed himself. Nicholas stopped as he felt Hirohito's hand on his shoulder and took a few breaths. The Britannia Emperor and Maloney both flinched as he shouted at them. 

"We assure you that everything is taken care of, but if you need more proof," said Hirohito turning around along with Nicholas before waving some of the crew over.

A few crew girls came off the ship before they made their way over to them with their panties on and their choker necklace off. One of the girls was the helm girl. George looked worried as he saw that, but Maloney didn't seem to care at all.

"Sirs, yes, sirs!" shouted the girls saluting Hirohito and Nicholas as they got over there.

"Tell me is everything on the ship properly taken care of, and is General, Hideyoshi, making sure all your needs are meet?" asked Hirohito.

"General, Hideyoshi makes sure that everything is in proper order and that all our needs are met Sirs!" shouted the girls as they saluted them.

"There you have it," said Hirohito. "Everything on the ship is in proper order, and all their needs are met."

The Britannia Emperor seemed glad to hear that everything was being taken care of, but Maloney decided to press on.

"So, you telling me that the 501st are incompetent to put you up and take care of your needs?" asked Maloney.

Minna and Mio didn't like what he was trying to insinuate.

"I do believe General, Hideyoshi has already answered that," said Hirohito. "Her exact words was 'my crew and I don't need anything from the 501st. We have everything we need on the ship, and for your information, the 501st was going to put us up, but I declined it'. They simply do not need anything from the 501st, and if they did need something, we would be the first to know."

Maloney continued to look at them, trying to find some way to press on, but he couldn't think of anything.

"I would still like to see this with my own eyes," said the Britannia Emperor.

"And we don't care what you want," said Nicholas. "The answer remains no, and as long as General Hideyoshi is around you have no Jurisdiction here anymore. We gave you plenty of proof that everything was being handled."

"I see we are not coming to terms," said the Britannia Emperor. "We will take our leave."

The Britannia Emperor, George, and the Air Cheif Marshal, Maloney turned before they made their way back to the jeep with frowns on their faces, much to the 501st Joint Fighter Wings' amusement. They got into the jeep before they took off again until they was out of sight. No one said a word even after they was gone, but the Emperor of Fuso and Orussia turned to Hana. She activated her magic, keeping track of their location until they was far off away from the base.

"All clear," said Hana, but she didn't deactivate her magic.

"Who the hell do they think they are!" shouted Nicholas.

"Calm down," said Hirohito.

"No, I'm fucking pissed!" shouted Nicholas. "These witches protect our homes, our countries, our very lands! They should be shown the utmost respect and honored!"

Minna, Mio, and those in the 501st liked these Emperors as they stick up for them.

"I know how you feel," said Hirohito. "Trevor Maloney."

Both of the Emperors put a thumb to their chin in thought before dropping their hands and turning back around.

"General, Hideyoshi," said Nicholas.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" shouted Hana saluting him along with the others in the 21st.

"Clean sweep," said Hirohito.

"Roger that, Sir!" shouted Hana before turning to the others in the 21st. "Girls, sweep!"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" shouted the others in the 21st as they saluted her.

They all pulled out their guns except for Sakura, who pulled out her katanas before they took off around the grounds of the 501st professionally. They continued to go around sweeping the air of any bugs that might be on the premises of the 501st base. The Emperors, 501st, and the crew girls continued to watch as they roamed the area professional style.

They didn't find anything outside on the grounds and made their way inside the base, searching through rooms and bedrooms, turning the base upside down and inside out. Their search eventually led them to Minna's office, where Hana and Sakura went over to cabinets before going through them, throwing out files and papers that weren't what they was looking for. The other girls went around the office searching for bugs while they did that. Hana was the first one to find anything in the personnel files of employees on the base. She showed it to Sakura, and they continued to ransack the file cabinet until they went through the whole thing. They found six records of what they was looking for in the personnel files.

"Find anything?" asked Hana turning to the other girls.

"All's clear, Ma'am, at least as far as the room," said the girls.

Hana held out the records that she found in the girls took a look through it before handing it back to her. She threw them over her shoulder, letting them fall to the ground. 

"Let's go," said Hana.

The others all nodded their heads, and they started making their way out of the base quickly. When they got out of the base, they made their way to the hangar that the others was standing nearby before they went inside with guns and katana's ready. They rushed to six men before kicking their feet out from under them and slamming them down in the ground before pointing their guns to their heads and pulling the trigger. The men's heads was blown clean off their bodies as blood and brains flew around splattering the area. Sakura cut the man's head off that she had with her katanas before splitting him in half vertically. The employes in the hangar looked horrified at them but now knew to stay on their good side. 

The Emperors, the 501st, and the crew girls saw and heard everything. There was gunshots and small explosions from their guns, but none of the girls seemed to care about the blood that was all over them. Those that was on the ground got back up before making their way to the Emperors covered in blood.

"Mission accomplished, Sir!" shouted Hana saluting the two Emperors with the 21st.

"So there was some spies after all," said Hirohito. "Seems someone was trying to keep tabs on them."

"Doesn't matter; it's been taken care of," said Nicholas. "Good work, General Hideyoshi, Girls."

"It's a pleasure to be of service, Sir!" shouted Hana saluting them along with the 21st.

The crew girls went to the ship and came back out with body bags and cleaning supplies. They made their way into the hangar for a while before they came back out carrying the bodies to the ship. 

"Lt. Colonel, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke," said Nicholas looking at Minna, who was nervous. "You should be more careful of who employees you choose for now on. As of now, you are under our jurisdiction, and if General Hideyoshi does not approve of an employee, then we won't either. You got that, Solider!"

"Yes, Sirs!" shouted Minna saluting the two Emperors.

"Good," said Nicholas. "For now on, General Hideyoshi is in charge. What she says goes as her voice is the voice of the Emperors. No questions asked."

"Sirs, I would like to talk to you, Sirs!" shouted Hana.

"Lead the way, General," said Hirohito.

Hana made her way to the ship with the Emperors, Yoshika, Sanya, and the 21st following while Minna stayed behind with Mio. When they got to the ship, Hana led them to the hangar so they could talk in privacy instead of the bridge where people can look in. The 21st took off to inform the crew girls that they can take off their panties and put their chokers back on, and it wasn't long when some of them was running around with their panties off and their choker necklaces back on. Yoshika, Sanya, and Hana took their panties off before Hana looked back at the Emperors. Yoshika and Sanya went to some crew girls before they started banging the hell out of their vaginas, asses, and mouths, making the crew girls scream in pleasure. They would exchange crew girls when done before going to more crew girls and doing the same thing.

"I'd like to bring Ursula here," said Hana.

"Oh, building more of them?" questioned Nicholas.

"It's to be expected," said Hirohito. "A grounded witch is as good as a dead witch for most of them."

"I couldn't have said it any better, my friend," said Nicholas, "but last time we got lucky as Ursula was in Orussia, my jurisdiction, so I was able to send her to the 21st. I'm not sure if we will be able to do it again."

"Then how about bringing Frederick into it?" asked Hana. "We could try to get him on board."

The two Emperors looked at each other as they heard that before looking back at Hana.

"That might not be a bad idea, that is if he agrees," said Nicholas, "but we know you have another ulterior motive."

Hana giggled as he said that and got excited, which showed as her penis got bigger.

"Of course I do, but I still will need her regardless," said Hana. "That don't mean I won't rape her while I'm at it."

"We will see what we can do," said Nicholas. "If he agrees, that will help very much. We will let you know when we come to an agreement."

"Yeah, just don't get carried away and go to war over me," said Hana. 

"I think we learned our lesson last time," said Hirohito as Nicholas nodded his head.

Hana smiled at them as she heard that before she went about banging the hell out of the helm girl, who was in the hangar waiting for her to pound the hell out of her vagina, mouth, and ass. She went about relentless pounding her vagina with her held up, so her pussy was out for all to see.

"OOOOOH... YES, YES, YES, COMMANDER! COMMANDER!" screamed the helm girl. "BANG THE HELL OUT OF... AAAAAH... AAAAAH... MMMM... MMMM... MY AMAZING YOUNG... HUUUFF... HUUUFF... TIGHT WET SLUTY VAGINA! BANG THE HELL OUT OF... MMMPH... MMMPH... MY AMAZING HUGE... NAAAH... NAAAH... TIGHT SEXY SLUTY ASS! GIVE ME YOUR... MMMM... MMMM... MONSTROUS SLUTY PENIS! I WANT YOUR... OOOOH... OOOOH... HOT MONSTROUS SLUTY CUM!"

The Emperors giggled before they had some crew girls take the bodies outside to be put in the plane. The crew girls went about doing that while the two Emperors made their way out of the ship. Hana had sent a transmission to the piolet, so by the time they got back outside; the fancy plane was back. The crew girls loaded the bodies unto the fancy plane, and then the Emperors got on before they took off. The crew girls returned to the ship before going back to their work. The 501st went their own way doing their own thing while Mio made her way back to the ship. She had a good idea what Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya was doing at this time, and she wanted a piece of it herself.

When she got inside the ship, she could hear the screams of pleasure coming down the halls from the hangar from Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya banging the hell out of the crew girls. She made her way to Sakura's room and didn't even knock as she walked in, shutting the door behind her. 

Sakura smiled, already knowing who it was as she got up and made her way over to Mio. She put her arms around her before grabbing her ass cheeks, making Mio moan.

"Already wet, huh?" asked Sakura noticing the wet spot on her panties.

Sakura leaned in and kissed her before leading her to the bed that they fell on top of. They went about undressing each other until they was both naked. Sakura got in position with one leg over Mio's and the other under her, not needing any foreplay as they was already wet. She started banging her vagina and rubbing her clit against Mio's, making them both moan in pleasure. Mio reached up and grabbed her breasts, massaging them, and Sakura did the same to her as well.

It was lunchtime, and Hana was sitting at a table with the others eating while the helm girl and two other crew girls sucked the hell out of Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya's monstrous and huge penises hungry for lunch. They continued until Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya came in their mouth and continued to swallow it until they stopped cumming. They climbed onto their lap before pushing their penises back inside of their vaginas, letting them bang the hell out of them again. Mio was sitting on Sakura's lap with Sakura's hand between her legs and two fingers inside Mio while massaging her clit, making Mio scream in pleasure along with the crew girls. Sakura and the crew girls would pause now and then so that they could take a few bits of lunch with Sakura feeding Mio before continuing. They went to lunch early, so they had time to finish everything before afternoon training.

When lunch was over, Hana went about healing them all to pristine condition for afternoon training, including herself, even though she wasn't training with them. Sakura smirked as she saw that excited, and Mio saw it.

"Don't give me that look," said Mio.

"What? It'll be fun to pop your cheery over," said Sakura.

"I can say the same to you," said Mio.

"Lick, lick, rub, rub, pop, pop, smack, smack," said Hana.

Sakura and Mio blushed as they heard that, and Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya laughed at seeing it. 

"Cherries are best fresh and sweet," said Hana after she stopped laughing. "They're easier to pop that way."

"I don't see you ever doing that with the crew girls," said Mio blushing a bit darker with Sakura.

"I don't need to as they aren't training, but that doesn't mean I haven't. Like this one," said Hana pulling the helm girl in front of her before healing her.

Mio shook her head at her as she said that. They really didn't need to know.

"Well, I can definitely agree with having my cheery fresh and sweet," said Sakura.

"You be better saving that for later after dinner," said Hana. "That's the best time for dessert."

"Awe, but I wanted it early," said Sakura.

"Well, your more then welcome to try, but I don't think we got the time," said Hana.

Mio was blushing pretty hard, but not nearly as hard as she would have been before. Sakura was blushing pretty well, but not nearly as hard as Mio is. They got up before Hana, Yoshika, Sanya, Mio, and Sakura started getting dressed.

They all managed to make it back outside for afternoon training, and after Hana did roll call, she sent them on their way to do their afternoon training while shouting at them. The 21st soon joined them as they swam back in forth along with Yoshika, Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn. The end results was much different than the previous week. Yoshika, Sanya, Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn was able to complete it without a problem. The others in the 501st continued to push themselves hard, trying to complete more of it, but even so, they didn't manage to make it past their usual of three hours. 

Hana released them from training, and they all went their own ways, with the majority of the 501st going to the base. Hana, Yoshika, Sanya, Mio, and the 21st made their way back to the ship, and once inside, they split up going their own ways. Mio and Sakura went to Sakura's room so they can spank those vaginas and have those cherries. Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya went to the bridge where they banged the hell out of the crew girls with Hana enjoying popping the cherry of the helm girl she healed early. 

* * *

**AN:** Here is Chapter Nine of Guardian Witches. I do hope you like it. This chapter got a bit shorter than I would originally like but considering it is close to 4k words, I think that isn't too bad. We got to find the names of some new characters out which is nice, see some uninvited guests show up at the 501st base, got to hear Hana talking to the Emperors, got ourselves a few short lemons, and had some funny moments. All in all, not a bad chapter if I do say so, even if it is a bit shorter than I like, but considering it was originally supposed to be part of the last chapter I guess that is understandable. I actually had to think about what to add to this to make it as long as this is.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any music that may be in the story or Strike Witches, but I do own my own OC's and the idea of this story.


	10. Celebration Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, the 501st and 21st got some most unwelcome and uninvited guests in the name of the Britannia Emperor and the Air Chief Marshal Maloney. After a tense moment between the Emperors of Orrussia, Fuso, Britannia, and Britannia's Air Cheif Marshal, they sent them packing with nothing. The Emperors was worried after they left and tasked Hana and her girls to do a clean sweep of the premises only to discover that there was spies in their midst. Hana in her girls dispatched them in a heartbeat with a professionalism that not many has seen before. What will happen next as they story continues? Well, there is only one way to find out as the story continues.

It's been a week since Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn completed Hana's training, and in the week, a few things happened that was noticeable. Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya continued to bang the hell out of the crew girl or each other when they got the chance. Mio was spending more time with Sakura, so she was more at the ship than she was at the 501st base, but would sometimes go back to the base now and then. Minna had talked to Hana about taking over the office in the base, but Hana refused and said she could keep it as she doesn't need it. Minna went there at a time when Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya was banging the crew girls before banging each other and left there with a blush on her face, but she was still grateful to Hana about letting her keep her position and office. Everyone in the 501st with the exceptions of Yoshika, Sanya, and Mio had to pick up the mess that the 21st made when they ransacked the building in their clean sweep.

As for training, Yoshika, Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn had no problem with completing it even with Hana shouting at them. The others in the 501st pushed themselves harder to complete more and more of it every day, having been inspired by Yoshika, Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn completing it. Their speed, stamina, and balance increased over time, and now they was dead even with the 21st and the others in the 501st, but nowhere near the General. Their arms, thighs, calves, and asses got bigger as their bodies developed. Lucchini and Erica's bodies was now the third-biggest on the base, and the others in the 501st was even in size with the others in the 21st except for Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya. Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya started checking out Lucchini and Erica, and Lucchini and Erica could sometimes be seen or caught checking them out.

Another thing that was noticed was their increased strength when they accidentally broke dishes during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Unlike the others, Lucchini accidentally broke the doorknob off her bedroom door, and it still hasn't been replaced to this day, which was something she disliked. Lucchini would always wake up every morning to find her pussy wet, much to Lucchini's embarrassment, confusion, and disappointment. She had wet dreams about Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya, much to Lucchini's confusion and unhappiness. She soon would find herself masturbating her pussy at night as she thought about Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya, much to Lucchini's unhappiness, confusion, and disappointment.

Unlike the others, Erica accidentally broke the doorknob off her bedroom door, and it still hasn't been replaced to this day, but unlike Lucchini and like Yoshika, she seemed to prefer it that way. Erica would always wake up every morning to find her pussy wet, but unlike Lucchini, she excepted it even if she was still embarrassed. She had wet dreams about Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya, and unlike Lucchini, she excepted it without a problem. Erica soon found herself masturbating her pussy at night or morning as she thought about Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya, and unlike Lucchini, she excepted it. 

Barkhorn had explained the birds and bees of a witch to Erica when she noticed the changes, and Erica was grateful for that as she was confused, not that she had a problem with it. She most welcomed the thought of Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya banging the hell out of her. She had started listing to Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya on the radio at night. She could hardly wait until she was banged by Hana's monstrous penis or Yoshika and Sanya's huge penis. She would masturbate while listening to them fucking the hell out of the crew girls or each other at night and would even masturbate thinking of them in the morning.

It was currently morning, and everyone in the 501st except for Yoshika, Sanya, and Mio was in the lunch hall getting breakfast. Erica went to pick up her cup and take a drink, but it broke on her.

"Erica Hartmann, you need to learn to control your strength," said Barkhorn reprimanding her.

"She has a point. You all need to learn some restraint. At this rate, there won't be any dishes left," said Minna as she picked her cup up only for it to break in her hand.

Everyone stared at her as they saw that. Barkhorn shook her head before picking her drink up, but it broke in her hand.

"Look, who is talking," said Erica, making Minna and Barkhorn both blush.

Hana, the 21st, Yoshika, and Mio was standing outside in a thunderstorm waiting for morning training to begin. Minna, Barkhorn, Shirley, Lucchini, who frowned, and Erica, who smiled, came out at 02:30 before gathering with Yoshika and Mio waiting for the others to come out for morning training. Lucchini's eyes was roaming over Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya as she checked them out, which they welcomed with open arms, but Lucchini frowned in confusion, unhappiness, and disappointment. Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Erica all noticed it, but none of them said a word about it at all. Erica's eyes was roaming over Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya as she checked them out, which they welcomed with open arms, but unlike Lucchini, she did not have a problem with it. The others came out at their usual time of 02:50 and gathered with the others.

They continued to wait for a while until the Colonel tapped the General on the shoulder.

"Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke," said Hana starting roll call.

"Here, General!" shouted Minna.

"Charlotte E. Yeager," said Hana.

"Here, General!" shouted Shirley.

"Perrine-H. Clostermann," said Hana.

"Here, General!" shouted Perrine.

"Mio Sakamoto," said Hana.

"Ma'am, here, Ma'am!" shouted Mio, saluting Hana.

"Erica Hartmann," said Hana.

"Here, General!" shouted Erica.

"Gertrud Barkhorn," said Hana.

"Here, General!" shouted Barkhorn.

"Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen," said Hana.

"Here, General!" shouted Eila.

"Yoshi Miyafuji," said Hana

"Here, Hideyoshi!" shouted Yoshika. 

"Francesca Lucchini," said Hana.

"Here, General!" shouted Lucchini.

"Lynette Bishop," said Hana.

"Here, General!" shouted Lynette.

Hana turned and looked at Sakura.

"All accounted for," said Sakura.

Hana turned back around and looked at the others.

"Alright, get your asses moving!" shouted Hana.

The others took off as they began running around the base in an oval with Hana shouting at them, and not long later, the 21st Joint Fighter Wing joined them. As Lucchini and Erica passed by Hana, she would turn and check out their asses before turning back around to watch, but as she turned back around, Lucchini and Erica would look back and check out her ass, one unhappy and the other excited before turning back around and continuing. They others in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing and 501st Joint Fighter Wing was running with them, and Sanya and Yoshika could be seen checking out Lucchini and Erica both.

It has almost been nine hours, and everyone was still running around the base in an oval as fast as they could. They all continued to run around the base in an oval with Hana yelling at them all, but more often yelling at Yoshika, Sanya, Lucchini, and Erica than anyone else. After a little longer, she suddenly stopped confusing those that still have not figured out why she did. It was followed by her blowing her whistle, indicating the end of morning training.

Everyone came to a stop just in front of Hana, not even out of breath. The 21st went to Hana's side while everyone else stood in front of her. Hana continued to look at Lucchini and Erica, checking them out for a little bit. Hana could see a wet spot at Lucchini and Erica's vagina and vagina juice running down their inner thighs. 

"That's all for training," said Hana. "Your dismissed."

The others in the 501st made their way to the base, and as they did, Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya checked out Lucchini and Erica's asses. When they was out of sight, Hana, Yoshika, Sanya, the 21, and Mio started heading towards the ship for lunch.

Hana, Yoshika, Sanya, the 21st, and Mio returned outside in the thunderstorm near the ship by the ocean at 13:30 just as Minna, Barkhorn, Shirley, Lucchini, who was unhappy, and Erica, who was happy came out of the base and gathered with Yoshika and Mio, waiting for the others to come out for afternoon training. Lucchini's eyes was roaming over Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya as she checked them out to her displeasure, which they welcomed with open arms. Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya noticed that Lucchini's vagina was still wet and that her vagina juice was still running down the inner side of her thighs, and they smiled internally as they saw it. Erica's eyes was roaming over Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya as she checked them out with excitement, which they welcomed with open arms. Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya noticed that Erica's vagina was still wet and that her vagina juice was still running down the inner side of her thighs, and they smiled internally as they saw it. Erica was blushing slightly in embarrassment from her vagina wet and her vagina juice running down her inner thighs, but she did despise it. The others came out at their usual time of 13:50 and gathered with the others. 

They continued to wait for a while until the Colonel tapped the General on the shoulder. Hana went straight to roll call, and when over, she sent them on their way for their afternoon training. Everyone dive into the ocean before kicking off, shooting water into the air, and making waves. The speed of their swimming was equal to that of those in the 21st Joint Fighter Wing, but nowhere near the General. The 21st soon joined them in the ocean as they swam back and forth. As Yoshika, Sanya, Lucchini, and Erica turned to head back the other way, Hana would check out their asses before going back to watching the others. The others and the 21st Joint Fighter Wing was swimming with her.

It has almost been six hours, and everyone was still swimming as fast as they could, shooting water in the air and making waves while Hana shouted at them, but more Yoshika, Sanya, Lucchini, and Erica than the others. After a little longer, she suddenly stopped confusing those that haven't figured out why. It was followed by her blowing her whistle, indicating the end of morning training.

The 21st and 501st stopped before getting out of the ocean. The 21st went to Hana's side while the 501st stood in front of her, not even out of breath. The others stood up, giving her their undivided attention or at least trying to in Lucchini and Erica's case. Hana remained quiet for a while as she checked out Lucchini and Erica with Yoshika and Sanya. 

"That's it. Afternoon training is over. Good work, everyone on passing the first step of training," said Hana praising them all and revealing they was only on the first step of training.

Everyone that didn't know looked at her like she was freaking crazy. That was only the first step, and she is planing more?

"Since you managed to pass the first step, we will celebrate with a party, and you will have the next week off from training," said Hana before she turned and waved some crew girls over.

Several of them came off the ship, including the helm girl, all with panties on and made their way over. The others in the 501st was grateful for the next week off from training and the party, but they was confused as they thought they would get shirts just like Mio and Yoshika. Erica knew that it didn't work that way, and the only ones that got shirts like that was the ones that went to the ship and got banged, or at least that's what she believed. 

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" shouted the crew girls saluting her.

"We are going to have a party for the 501st completing the first step of training," said Hana.

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" shouted the crew girls saluting her before turning and making their way to the ship.

That confused the others in the 501st except for Yoshika, Mio, and Sanya. They thought the crew girls was going to join them for the party, but apparently, that was not the case. Hana turned back to the others and looked at them.

"Your dismissed," said Hana. "Now, how about we go to the base."

"Sounds good, General," said Minna.

Hana nodded her head before she made her way to the base with the others following confused about everything. They got that she praises people and rewards them for accomplishing her training. They got that her training was ridiculously hard and challenging. They got not to anger her having seen her anger plenty of times and what she can do. They got her giving them a week off from training and the party. What they did not understand was why didn't they get a shirt just like Yoshika and Mio did, why didn't the crew girls join them, and is she crazy about adding more training?

When they got inside the base, Hana made her way to the lunch hall with everyone following her. They got to the lunch hall not long later, and Hana turned to the others.

"Feel free to sit down and relax you got the next week off," said Hana. "However, you plan to use it is up to you. Get some extra sleep or take care of things that need to be taken care of."

Everyone went over to the table before they sat down at it while Hana made her way into the kitchen. Yoshika went after her while the others relaxed at the table in relief on the break after the long month of excruciating torture. They was only sitting there for a little while when the crew girls made their way in with tables, chairs, speakers, a huge radio, dishes, huge pots, huge pans, and food from the ship.

Minna and Mio made their way into the kitchen before speaking to Hana about it. They managed to compromise with Hana about using some of their rations, and Hana said she would use some but will make sure they have enough for themselves. Minna and Mio was at least grateful that she compromised with them and left it at that.

Minna and Mio made their way back out into the lunch hall before sitting down and watched as the crew girls went about setting up the tables, chairs, the speakers, and the huge radio. Two of the tables was joined with the table the 501st was at, but one of them was much shorter and longer, and there was no chairs around it. The speakers and huge radio was set up in the corner of the lunch hall. The crew girl came and went as they continued to bring in ingredients, pots, and pans from the ship, but that soon stopped, and some of the crew girls came back out while others stayed in the kitchen. They sat down at the table around the lunch hall, with some of them sitting at the short table and some sitting at taller tables. Sakura was sitting at one of the tables next to Mio and Minna with the 21st, and it wasn't long before they all started striking up a conversion about anything other than military.

Minna and Mio left a few times and went into the kitchen to see Hana wasn't just cooking up a meal. She was cooking up a feast of different kinds of Orussia and Fuso foods, some of which they never heard of or seen before. Yoshika even seemed to be confused with some of the foods, having never heard or seen them and had to ask Hana or the crew girls a few times for directions or help.

It was a while later before Hana, Yoshika, and the crew girls started bringing out platters, huge pans, and huge pots of different types of food and sat them on the table, moving them around getting them in proper order. Everyone was amazed by all the food as the table continued to fill up until Hana brought the last biggest pot out and sat it nearby the table on a stand. Hana didn't wait on anyone as she grabbed a plate, bowl, some silverware, and glass and started going about getting herself some food and a drink. The crew girls, the 21st, Yoshika, and Mio, seeing that got up before they started helping themselves.

"If you want some, then you better get up here and get some," said Mio. "It's fend for your self."

Minna and the others hearing that got up before they started going about doing the same thing filling their dishes and glasses up with something to eat and drink. It wasn't much later when everyone was sitting down at the table, eating with enthusiasm. Once the others in the 501st tried the food, they was hooked line and sinker, and they couldn't help but shovel bit after bit into their mouths. There was even desserts at the table for everyone to try, and Minna was surprised that no glasses and plates broke or silverware bent. 

The majority of the 501st, the 21st, and the crew girls was the first ones that was finished eating and sat back stuffed. They continued to watch as Hana, Yoshika, Sanya, Lucchini, and Erica continued to eat and drink servings after servings enthusiastically.

"Ugh... I'm stuffed, but that was really great," said Minna, "but it looks like another result of the training is your boasted appetites."

"Yes, that does seem to be the case," said Mio.

Minna nodded her head as she heard that before she went back to watching the others as they ate. Lucchini and Erica was the next two finished eating and couldn't eat anymore even if they wanted to, especially in Lucchini's case. Yoshika and Sanya was the next two finished eating, but Hana was still eating serving after serving. Everyone in the 501st was amazed at how many servings they ate already.

"Ugh... that was great," said Yoshika sighing. "I haven't ever eaten like that before."

"Do you always cook, General?" asked Minna.

Hana couldn't answer as she had a mouthful.

"No, the crew girls usually do it," said Yoshika, "but every now and then, Hideyoshi will cook."

"The Commander's cooking is the best," chimed the crew girls. "She's got old Orussian and Fusoian family recipes that she got from her mother and father."

Minna nodded her head as she heard that, and everyone sat around as they watched Hana devour severings. It was a while before she finished.

"Ugh... I'm stuffed," said Hana leaning back and patting her belly. "That really hit the spot."

Minna looked over at the food that was still there and saw there was still plenty left.

"There's still plenty more," said Minna.

"Yeah, we can just store it for another time," said Hana. 

Minna nodded her head as she heard that. Hana had a lot of dishes piled up where she was eating, and even after eating as much as she did, she got right up before taking dishes to the kitchen. The crew girls and Yoshika soon joined her as they started taking care of the leftover food and the dishes. They carried it to the ship, where it was most definitely stored. The only thing that remained was the glasses everyone was drinking out of, and after a while, they came back out of the kitchen and sat back down.

One of the crew girls went over to the radio before putting a record in it, and a minute later, music started playing. As the music began playing, Hana and Sakura got up before they turned to the others in the 501st and started singing.

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby

Hana and Sakura turned around before they ran and jumped onto the table, then they spun around and jumped into the air, throwing a fist.

Here we go

I'm betting you like people  
And I'm betting you love creep mode  
And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls  
And stroke your little ego  
I bet I'm guilty your honor  
But that's how we live in my genre  
When I hell I pay rottweiler  
There's only one flo, and rida  
I'm a damn shame  
Order more champagne, pull it down hell stream  
Tryna put it on ya  
Bet your lips spin back around corner  
Slow it down baby take a little longer

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go

Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whistle baby, whistle baby

It's like everywhere I go  
My whistle ready to blow  
Shorty don't leave a note  
She can get any by the low  
Permission not approved  
It's okay, it's under control  
Show me soprano, cause girl you can handle  
Baby we start snagging, you come in part clothes  
Girl I'm losing wing, my Bugatti the same road  
Show me your perfect pitch,  
You got it my banjo  
Talented with your lips, like you blew out candles  
So amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music  
Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it  
Give me the perfect picture, never lose it

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go

Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whistle baby, whistle baby

Go girl you can work it  
Let me see your whistle while you work it  
I'ma lay it back, don't stop it  
'Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it, on me  
Now, shorty let that whistle blow  
Yeah, baby let that whistle blow

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go

Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whistle baby, whistle baby

Everyone in the 501st was suprised as they heard them do that and some of them couldn't take their eyes off them. The next song came on a little after that.

Mmmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
Let me talk to 'em  
(Let it rain)  
Mmmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
C'mon!

Shorty had them Apple Bottom Jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was lookin' at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shorty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that monstrous ass a smack (hey!)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shorty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

Everyone in the 501st was shocked as they heard the song, and several of them blushed as they watched. When they sang, "She hit the floor (she hit the floor)," they hit the floor. When they sang, "Shorty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low," they got very low. When they sang, "She turned around and gave that monstrous ass a smack (hey!)," they actually turned around and smacked themselves in the ass before they got low with their asses out toward the others in the 501st. Yoshika and Sanya moved so they actually could watch while still being nearby.

I ain't never seen nothing that'll make me go  
This crazy all night spending my doe  
Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go  
Them birthday cakes they stole the show  
So sexual  
She was flexible,  
Professional,  
Drinking X&O  
Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I whoa  
Did I think I seen shorty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm making it snow  
Work the pole, I gotta bank role  
I'ma say that I prefer her no clothes  
I'm in to that I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me I gave her mo'  
Cash ain't a problem I know where it goes (she had them)

Everyone blushed as they caught the words to that while Hana and Sakura continued to dance around on the table.

She had them Apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shorty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that monstrous ass a smack (hey!)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
She got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

This time when they turned around smacked themselves in the ass and got low as they shook their asses, Hana's ass was right in front of Yoshika and Sanya's faces.

Hey, Shorty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans filled with gwap and they're ready for showing  
Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown  
Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan  
One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)  
Now that's three grand  
What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man  
I'll bend the rubber bands  
That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders  
I knew it was over  
That heny and Cola got me like a soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky, oh me, I was just like clover  
Shorty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her

The others in the 501st blushed darker as they hard the words to that.

Apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shorty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that monstrous ass a smack (hey!)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shorty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

Whoa, Shorty, Yeah she was worth the money  
Little mama took my cash  
And I ain't want it back  
The way she bent that back  
Got her them paper stacks  
Tattoo above her crack  
I had to handle that  
I was on it sexy woman  
Let me show it, make me want it  
Two in the morning, I'm zonin  
N Them Rosa bottles foaming  
She wouldn't stop  
Made it drop  
Shorty did that pop and lock  
Had to break her off that gwap  
Gah it was fly just like my glock

When they sang, "Tattoo above her crack," they both spun around before pointing to their ass crack. They then turned back around as they continued.

Apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shorty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that monstrous ass a smack (hey!)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shorty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
(C'mon!)

This time when they sang, "She turned around and gave that monstrous ass a smack (hey!)," they turned around and smacked themselves in the ass before they started to get low with their asses out, but as they got low, Yoshika and Sanya smacked Hana in the ass to the surprise of the others.

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter ten of Guardian Witches. I do hope you like it. There wasn't too much to this chapter other then the others in the 501st completing the first step of the training and finding out that there was more steps to the training. There was a feast and a party that followed after that, and everyone gots a one week vacation from training. I had more for this chapter, but with all that I had to go over, including the songs, I couldn't fit it in this chapter. I broke the chapter down, so the next part will be some more of the chapter, and if I can't complete it in the next chapter, then I will in the following chapter. I know some of you are going to be like they didn't have this song in 1944, and I know that, but I felt the song fit the story, so I used it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any music that may be in the story or Strike Witches, but I do own my own OC's and the idea of this story.


	11. Moonlight Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, after a month of doing the training, the others in the 501st finally managed to complete the training, but they found out that it was only the first step of the training. Hana decided to give them a celebration for finishing the training, and they all had a great feast cooked by Hana before they got to see Hana's wild side. What will happen next as the story continues? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

The party soon came to an end, and everyone went their own way to do their own thing whatever it may be. Lucchini was walking through the halls heading to her room. She was trying to figure out what is wrong with her. She has been thinking of Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya in a strange way when she should be thinking about Shirley that way. They don't even have big breasts for crying out loud. Lucchini was confused and not happy with it.

All of a sudden, she was pushed up and pinned with her breasts against the window with something big and thick between her ass cheeks. She could see in the window that it was Hana, who had her pinned against the window, but she also noticed that Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya was completely naked and that Yoshika and Sanya had huge penises and huge balls. She was shocked to see it, and it took her a little bit to recover from her shock.

"I'm going to enjoy this," said Hana.

Lucchini's eyes widen as she heard that and saw Yoshika walk towards her before she pulled her panties down to her knees. She could feel the big and thick object now rest between her ass cheeks, and Hana was moving slowly. Lucchini recalled when they heard about the 21st and about Hana and realized what was going to happen.

"No, no, let me go!" shouted Lucchini as she started squirming around, trying to get away.

No matter how much force she put into it, she couldn't get away, and ironically the window didn't break either, which was strange considering they broke many glasses with their increased strength. However, her struggle to get away only made Hana's penis rub against her ass cheeks, and Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya was turned on by it. 

"Let me go! Let me go! I don't want it!" shouted Lucchini squirming around. _"She's been molested and has gone crazy. She's going to rape me, and it looks like Yoshika and Sanya became her first victims."_

Hana continued to hold her in place, enjoying seeing her squirming and trying to get free but failing to do so.

"No, please, let me go!" shouted Lucchini as slight tears appeared in her eyes. "I don't want it! I..."

Her words was cut off when she felt Yoshika rub a spot and was shocked when she felt and saw her familiar black panther tail and ears appear. 

"MEWWWW!" meowed Lucchini as she felt her familiar tail and ears come out.

Lucchini noticed Yoshika stepped back, and she could feel Hana's penis moving between her ass cheeks.

"No, No... stop... stop... let me go!" shouted Lucchini squirming around, trying to get free. "I don't want it! I..."

Her words was cut off as Hana pulled back before ramming her monstrous penis deep inside of Lucchini's vagina, tearing through her hymen and going balls deep.

"AAAAAAAH!" shouted Lucchini as tears fell out of her eyes and down her cheeks from the pain.

Blood ran down her thighs from having her cherry popped.

"Oh, fuck, yes," moaned Hana. "Your so damn tight!"

"NO, NO, LET ME GO! LET ME GO! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" cried Lucchini.

Hana ignored her as she started moving her hips in and out of her young tight wet little girl vagina. 

"AAAAH... NO, NO... MMMPH... OOOH... NO, NO... STOP... STOP... IT HURTS... IT HURTS!" cried Lucchini. _"Someone, please come save me! This crazy girl is raping me!"_

Lucchini noticed Yoshika and Sanya started rubbing their hands up and down their penises as they watched.

"NO, NO... MMMPH... OOOW... OOOW... OOOH... NO, NO... STOP... STOP... IT HURTS... IT HURTS!" cried Lucchini. "LET ME GO! PLEASE, LET ME GO!"

Hana ignored her and continued to smile as she continued to move her monstrous penis in and out of Lucchini. Yoshika and Sanya smiled too as they continued to masturbate their huge penises. 

After a while, Lucchini could feel the pain subside and be replaced with pleasure. She had hearts in her eyes from the pleasure.

_"What's going on? Why am I feeling like this? My body is starting to get hot, and my mind is starting to go blank," _thought Lucchini before she moaned. "Aaaah... mmm... oooh... yes, yes... aaah... aaah... mmm... mmm... oooh... oooh... yes, yes."

Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya smiled as she started to become mush from the pleasure. Her hips was moving along with Hana as she continued to rape her young tight wet virgin vagina. Hana increased her speed as she started pounding her monstrous penis in and out of Lucchini's young tight wet virgin vagina. Her balls continued to smack against Lucchini's young tight wet virgin vagina as she raped the hell out of the young witch. 

"AAAAAH... MMMM... OOOOH... YES, YES... MMMM... MORE... MORE," moaned Lucchini. "GIVE ME THAT... MMMM... OOOOH... MONSTROUS PENIS!"

Lucchini had long stopped squirming now, and Hana let go of her arms as she continued to rape the hell out of her. Lucchini didn't even try to get away as she was raped. She was long gone in her own world of pleasure, her mind unable to comprehend too much. Hana started relentlessly raping the hell out of the girl as she moved her hips faster and harder.

"MEWWW!" meowed Luchini as she felt that.

Lucchini's eyes that had hearts in them rolled up in her head, her tongue hanging out panting like a bitch in heat, and her vagina dripped onto her panties or the floor. Lucchini grabbed her shirt before she took it off as her body was starting to heat up heavily. She started grabbing her breasts, squeezing them, or rubbing them. Yoshika and Sanya moved to the side of Lucchini before they took her hand and placed them on their penises. Lucchini started to rub her hands up and down their huge penises instinctively, and Yoshika and Sanya began to relentlessly move their hips, making Lucchini's hands go up and down their penises faster.

"OOOOH... MMMM... NAAAH... NAAAH... YES, YES, YES... MEWWW... MEWWW!" screamed Lucchini, meowing in pleasure before going back to panting like a bitch in heat. 

It was a while later when Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya felt themselves getting closer. By this time, Lucchini came several times, spraying cum onto her panties or the floor and coating Hana's penis.

"AAAAH... AAAAH... MMMM... NAAAH... YES, YES, YOSHI! SANYA! LUCCHINI!" screamed Hana. "I'M GOING TO CUM! I'M GOING TO RAPE THAT... OOOOH... MMMM... NAAAH... NAAAH... AMAZING YOUNG TIGHT... WET VIRGIN VAGINA! I'M GOING TO FILL... MMMM... OOOOH... OOOOH... YES, YES, YES... THAT AMAZING YOUNG... AAAH... AAAAH... TIGHT RAPED... NAAAH... NAAAH... WET VIRGIN VAGINA! YOUR GOING TO TAKE... MMMM... AAAAH... ALL OF MY... OOOOH... OOOOH... PRECIOUS HOT MONSTROUS PENIS CUM! SHOOT YOUR... PRECIOUS HOT HUGE PENIS CUM!"

"OOOOH... MMMM... YES, YES, YES, HIDEYOSHI! SANYA! LUCCHINI!" screamed Yoshika. "I'M GOING TO CUM! RAPE THAT AMAZING YOUNG TIGHT... OOOOH... YES, YES, YES... WET VIRGIN VAGINA! SHOOT THAT PRECIOUS... MMMM... NAAAH... HOT MONSTROUS PENIS CUM!"

"MMMM... NAAAH... YES, YES, YES, HANA! YOSHIKA! LUCCHINI!" screamed Sanya. "I'M GOING TO CUM! AAAH... AAAH... RAPE THAT AMAZING... YOUNG TIGHT WET... OOOOH... MMMM... VIRGIN VAGINA! SHOOT THAT PRECIOUS... YES, YES, YES... HOT MONSTROUS PENIS CUM!"

Hana continued to rape the hell out of Lucchini's vagina a few more times while Yoshika and Sanya continued to have her masturbate their penises. Soon Hana rammed her penis balls deep inside of Lucchini's vagina as she came filling her vagina up with her hot monstrous penis cum. Yoshika and Sanya rammed their penis in Lucchini's hands as they came.

"YOSHI! SANYA! LUCCHINI!" screamed Hana as she came.

"HIDEYOSHI! SANYA! LUCCHINI!" screamed Yoshika as she came.

"HANA! YOSHIKA! LUCCHINI!" screamed Sanya as she came.

"MEWWWWW!" meowed Lucchini as she came.

Yoshika and Sanya's backs arched as they shot cum into the air from their penis that landed on Hana, Lucchini, and each other, but they also sprayed cum onto the floor from their pussy. Lucchini's back arched as she sprayed cum onto her panties or the floor and coated Hana's penis and balls. Hana had to hold Lucchini in place as she continued to shake with her orgasm while she filled her pussy up with her sperm and sprayed cum onto the floor from her pussy.

After a while, they stopped cumming, and Hana pulled her monstrous penis out of Lucchini's vagina as she let her go and stepped back. Lucchini stepped back and turned before she fell on her hands and knees, shaking from her orgasm. Her eyes had heats in them, her eyes was rolled up in her head, her tongue hanged out in ecstasy as she drooled onto the floor, and her pussy leaked out the excessive cum onto the floor.

Hana went over to Yoshika before rubbing her penis against her dripping pussy, getting it coated with her cum before she made her way over to Sanya and did the same thing. When she was done, she made her way in front of Lucchini, got on her knees with her penis in front of her face, grabbed her pigtails, and shoved her penis in her mouth and down her throat.

Hana started pounding in and out of Lucchini's mouth relentlessly as she raped it, making Lucchini taste her own pussy cum, Yoshika's penis cum, Yoshika's pussy cum, Sanya's penis cum, Sanya's pussy cum, and her penis cum. Lucchini was still long gone in her own world of pleasure, her mind unable to comprehend too much as Hana raped her mouth. Yoshika and Sanya continued to masturbate their penises on the side of Hana and Lucchini as they watched Hana raping Lucchini's mouth, making her taste all their cum except for Hana's pussy cum.

She continued to rape Lucchini's mouth for a while until she got close to cumming, then she pulled out, but kept a small amount of her penis in Lucchini's mouth as she came letting the cum run across Lucchini's tongue and down her throat. Lucchini could taste all of their cums except for Hana's pussy cum as Hana continued to rape her mouth before she started cumming. Lucchini was forced to taste Hana's cum before swallowing it, and when she was forced to taste it and swallow it, she came again spraying cum onto her panties and the floor from her pussy. Yoshika and Sanya came again from seeing Hana cumming in Lucchini's mouth and her swallowing it as they shot cum into the air from their penises that landed on Hana, Lucchini, and each other, but also sprayed cum onto the floor from their pussies.

After a while, Hana stopped cumming and pulled her penis put of Lucchini's mouth as she let go of her head. Lucchini stayed on her hands and knees as she panted while a little of the cum dripped from the corners of her mouth. Hana stood back up but did not wait for Lucchini to recover. She walked around her before she leaned down, grabbed her arms, and pulled her back up onto her feet. Once Lucchini was back on her feet, Hana pushed her back up against the window, holding her there in place with her penis between her ass cheeks. Hana didn't wait as she pulled back before ramming her penis in Lucchini's huge ass in one go going balls deep.

"AAAAAAAH!" screamed Lucchini coming to as tears fell out of her eyes and down her cheeks from being ass raped. _"No, no, no... I'm being ass raped... she's going to rape my ass."_

"OOOOOH... AAAAAH... FUCK, YES, YES, YES, LUCCHINI!" screamed Hana. "SUCH AN AMAZING... MMMM... YOUNG TIGHT SEXY HUGE ASS!"

_"Wait, what?"_ thought Lucchini._ "Don't tell me the reason for her making the training was to give people huge asses."_

Hana didn't care if Lucchini came to her sense slightly or not as she started moving her hips in and out of her young tight sexy huge ass.

"NO, NO... AAAAH.... OOOH... MMMPH... NO, NO... STOP... STOP... IT HURTS... IT HURTS!" cried Lucchini. _"No, no... I'm being ass raped. This crazy girl is raping my ass! This crazy girl raped my mouth. I can still taste... huh? What's this... is that the taste of myself? I didn't know I tasted that good. No, wait, that's not the point here."_

Lucchini noticed Yoshika and Sanya started rubbing their hands up and down their penises as they watched.

"OOOW... OOOW... MMMPH... AAAAH... NO, NO... STOP... STOP... IT HURTS... IT HURTS!" cried Lucchini squirming around, trying to get free. "LET ME GO! PLEASE, LET ME GO!"

Hana ignored her and continued to smile as she continued to move her monstrous penis in and out of Lucchini's huge ass. Yoshika and Sanya smiled too as they continued to masturbate their huge penises. 

After a while, Lucchini could feel the pain subside and be replaced with pleasure. She still had hearts in her eyes from the start of it all, even if they weren't rolled up in her head yet.

_"What's going on? Why am I feeling like this? My body is starting to get hot, my mind is starting to go blank, and my vagina is dripping. Wait, don't tell me I'm getting off from this," _thought Lucchini before she moaned. "Aaaah... mmm... oooh... yes, yes... aaah... aaah... mmm... mmm... oooh... oooh... yes, yes."

Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya smiled as she started to become mush from the pleasure. Her hips was moving along with Hana as she continued to rape her young tight sexy huge ass. Hana increased her speed as she started pounding her monstrous penis in and out of Lucchini's young tight sexy huge ass. Her balls continued to smack against Lucchini's young tight wet raped vagina as she raped the hell out of the young Romanga witch's huge ass. 

"OOOOOH... OOOOH... NAAAH... NAAAH... MMMMPH... YES, YES... AAAAH... AAAAH... MORE... MORE," moaned Lucchini. "GIVE ME THAT... OOOOH... OOOOH... MONSTROUS PENIS! MMMMPH... MMMMPH... MY HUGE ASS... MY HUGE ASS!"

Lucchini had long stopped squirming now, and Hana let go of her arms as she continued to rape the hell out of her. Lucchini didn't even try to get away as she was raped in the ass. She was long gone in her own world of pleasure, her mind unable to comprehend too much. Hana started relentlessly raping the hell out of the girl as she moved her hips faster and harder.

"MEWWW! MEWWW! MEWWW!" meowed Luchini as she felt that.

Lucchini's eyes that had hearts in them rolled up in her head, her tongue hanging out panting like a bitch in heat, and her vagina dripped onto her panties or the floor. Lucchini started grabbing her breasts, squeezing them, or rubbing them. Yoshika and Sanya moved to the side of Lucchini before they took her hand and placed them on their penises. Lucchini started to rub her hands up and down their huge penises instinctively, and Yoshika and Sanya began to relentlessly move their hips, making Lucchini's hands go up and down their penises faster.

"AAAAH... MMMM... NAAAH... NAAAH... YES, YES, YES... MEWWW... MEWWW!" screamed Lucchini, meowing in pleasure before going back to panting like a bitch in heat. 

It was a while later when Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya felt themselves getting closer. By this time, Lucchini came several times, spraying cum onto her panties or the floor.

"OOOOH... OOOOH... NAAAH... MMMM... YES, YES, YOSHI! SANYA! LUCCHINI!" screamed Hana. "I'M GOING TO CUM! I'M GOING TO RAPE THAT... NAAAH... NAAAH... OOOOH... OOOOH... AMAZING YOUNG TIGHT... SEXY HUGE ROMAGNA ASS! I'M GOING TO FILL... MMMM... MMMM... AAAH... AAAH... YES, YES, YES... THAT AMAZING YOUNG... HUUUFF... HUUUFF... TIGHT RAPED SEXY... OOOOH... OOOOH... ROMAGNA ASS! YOUR GOING TO TAKE... NAAAH... AAAAH... ALL OF MY... MMMM... MMMM... PRECIOUS HOT MONSTROUS PENIS CUM! SHOOT YOUR... PRECIOUS HOT HUGE PENIS CUM!"

"NAAAH... NAAAH... MMMM... YES, YES, YES, HIDEYOSHI! SANYA! LUCCHINI!" screamed Yoshika. "I'M GOING TO CUM! RAPE THAT AMAZING... OOOOH... OOOOH... YOUNG TIGHT SEXY... MMMM... HUGE ROMAGNA ASS! SHOOT THAT PRECIOUS... NAAAH... NAAAH... HOT MONSTROUS PENIS CUM! FILL UP THAT AMAZING... AAAAH... AAAAH... YOUNG TIGHT SEXY... OOOH... OOOH... HUGE ROMAGNA ASS!"

"AAAAH... AAAAH... YES, YES, YES, HANA! YOSHIKA! LUCCHINI!" screamed Sanya. "I'M GOING TO CUM! MMMM... MMMM... RAPE THAT AMAZING... OOOOH... OOOOH... YOUNG TIGHT SEXY... NAAAH... NAAAH... HUGE ROMAGNA ASS! SHOOT THAT PRECIOUS... MMMM... MMMM... HOT MONSTROUS PENIS CUM! FILL UP THAT AMAZING... AAAH... AAAH... YOUNG TIGHT SEXY... OOOH... OOOH... HUGE ROMAGNA ASS!" 

Hana continued to rape the hell out of Lucchini's young tight sexy huge Romagna ass a few more times while Yoshika and Sanya continued to have her masturbate their penises. Soon Hana rammed her penis balls deep inside of Lucchini's huge ass as she came filling her ass up with her hot monstrous penis cum. Yoshika and Sanya rammed their penis in Lucchini's hands as they came.

"YOSHI! SANYA! LUCCHINI!" screamed Hana as she came.

"HIDEYOSHI! SANYA! LUCCHINI!" screamed Yoshika as she came.

"HANA! YOSHIKA! LUCCHINI!" screamed Sanya as she came.

"MEWWWWW! MEWWWW!" meowed Lucchini as she came.

Yoshika and Sanya's backs arched as they shot cum into the air from their penis that landed on Hana, Lucchini, and each other, but they also sprayed cum onto the floor from their pussy. Lucchini's back arched as she sprayed cum onto her panties or the floor. Hana had to hold Lucchini in place as she continued to shake with her orgasm while she filled her young tight sexy huge Romagna ass up with her sperm and sprayed cum onto the floor from her pussy.

After a while, they stopped cumming, and Hana pulled her monstrous penis out of Lucchini's huge ass, but instead of letting her go, she continued to hold her in place. Yoshika moved behind Lucchini and took her from Hana, who let go of her and stepped back when she did. Yoshika didn't wait as she went straight to raping the hell out of Lucchini's young tight wet Romagna vagina while Sanya continued to have Lucchini masturbate her penis. Lucchini continued to have her eyes that had hearts in them rolled up in her head, her tongue hanging out in ecstasy as she drooled, her ass leaked out the excessive cum that ran down her pussy and onto her panties or the floor, and her pussy leaked out onto her panties and the floor. While Yoshika rapped the hell out of Lucchini's vagina, Hana continued to stand there and watch.

Yoshika continued to rape Lucchini's vagina for a while until she rammed balls deep inside of her as she came filling Lucchini's vagina up with her cum. Sanya came shooting cum into the air that landed on Lucchini and Yoshika when she came.

After Yoshika was done with raping Lucchini's vagina, she rapped her mouth after getting it nice and coated with Sanya and Hana's pussy cum. She continued to rape Lucchini's mouth until she came forcing Lucchini to taste and swallow all of it. Sanya came shooting cum into the air that landed on Lucchini and Yoshika when she came. 

After Yoshika was done with raping Lucchini's mouth, she followed it up by rapping Lucchini's huge ass until she came filling Lucchini's huge ass up with her cum. Sanya came shooting cum into the air that landed on Lucchini and Yoshika when she came. 

When Yoshika was done with raping Lucchini's huge ass, she continued to hold her in place until Sanya took hold of her. Yoshika made her way to where Hana was at and stood next to her as they watched Sanya go about rapping the hell out of Lucchini's vagina, mouth, and huge ass. When Sanya was done, she pulled out of her, let Lucchini go, and stepped away from Lucchini. Lucchini fell on her side as she continued to shake with her orgasm. Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya left her there as they turned around and left the area.

It was a while before Lucchini came to, and no one came by or ran into her. When she came to, she had a gloomy expression over her head at being rapped, but she didn't want anyone to find out about it. She picked up all of her clothing and made her way to the bathroom to clean her clothes and herself off. When she was done with all of that, she came back to clean up the mess of cum, hoping no one saw it, but when she got there, the mess was already cleaned up. Lucchini made her way to her bedroom before falling unto the bed. She couldn't get Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya rapping her out of her head and remembered the pleasure that soon followed as she soon started masturbating to the thought of them rapping her.

Meanwhile, as Lucchini was being rapped, four people had overheard it as it was broadcasted to the radios in the 501st base. Three of the people overheard it in Minna's office while another heard it in their room.

"I feel sorry for her," said Barkhorn.

"Well, I don't," said Mio.

"You can't be serious," said Barkhorn turning to look at Mio.

Mio looked back at her with a serious face while Minna continued to sit in the chair behind her desk.

"It would have happened sooner or later one way or another whether she wanted it or not," said Mio. "She would continue to have problems until she does. Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya decided to relieve her of those problems."

"You and Sakura seem to be getting along well," said Minna deciding to change the subject. "I'm surprised your not there."

Mio blushed slightly as she heard that, but none the less replied, "Don't worry, I'm heading there now."

Mio turned and made her way to the office door before she went out and made her way to the ship. Minna giggled as she saw her blush before going back to normal. Minna got up from her chair before going to the window and looking out of it.

"We are much different than wild animals," said Minna. "Whether we like it or not. It's a burden that comes with the magic that we have to accept."

In another room in the 501st, Erica had her panties down to her knees as she masturbated while listening to Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya rapping the hell out of Lucchini. Just the thought of having that monstrous or huge penis inside her made her want it more. She continued to masturbate her vagina with one hang, grab her huge ass cheek with another, or squeeze her small breasts as she listened to the whole thing cumming several times in several positions. She even came on her panties just like Lucchini did a few times.

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter eleven of Guardian Witches. I do hope you like it. I do not agree with rape from a human's perspective, but I can understand it from an animal's perspective. I know that animals have more than one mate which is which I am going by in this story. I do not know everything about animals, so I may have a few things wrong, but I do believe that animals do tend to take a female whether they want it or not. I could be wrong on that as I'm not an expert at all. None the less this is a fanfiction and I'm going by what I do know or things that I believe are correct. These girls are not one hundred percent animals and that is a fact, but in this story, they do have more animal characteristics than they do in the anime. For example, a witch with a cat kind of familiar will have a rough tongue like a cat. Whether they do in the anime is hard to say as it was never mentioned.

On another note, this chapter got pretty short and I did tend to shorten it down a bit in places as I didn't want it to take up to many chapters. I didn't finish everything I originally was going to put in this chapter, but I did cover the majority of the first part of it. The rest of it will be in the next chapter and will most like be longer or at least I'll try to make it longer one way or another. At least until it reaches my goal of around 4k or 5k words.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any music that may be in the story or Strike Witches, but I do own my own OC's and the idea of this story.


	12. Hideyoshi's Kitten Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya had their fun with Lucchini, but now it is time to move on. What will happen next? Well, we are about to see that as the story continues.

It's been one week since the Celebration Party and the day that Lucchini got rapped by Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya, and in the week, a few things happened that was noticeable. As the days went by, Lucchini continued to act like nothing happened when she was around the 501st, especially Shirley. She didn't want anyone to know she was raped, and she didn't blame anyone for not coming to save her, not that it mattered. It's not like they could do anything, and Lucchini knew that. Hana was a noble and was a high-rank officer with two Emperors backing her up, and she and the others have experienced already the girl's strength and anger on several occasions.

Over the days, Lucchini could not forget Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya raping her, and she thought less of Shirley. Lucchini would dream or daydream about them raping her, which would make her vagina wet and soon would be masturbating to the thought of them raping her. She could be found masturbating at night, during her sleep, and in the morning. Lucchini continued to wait for Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya to rape her again, but over the week, they showed no attempt. Lucchini had long succumbed to the pleasure of being raped by the second day, even if she still thought of Shirley from time to time. By the fourth and fifth day, she was starting to forget all about Shirley and her like of big breasts. She had found out through the experience of being raped, and after that, that small breasts had their ups. They was more sensitive to the touch of others, which Lucchini was grateful for having such a pair of small breasts.

Erica continued to masturbate while listening to Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya on the radio at night and sometimes would be outside Luchini's bedroom door masturbating as she listened to Lucchini masturbating at night or during her sleep. She would masturbate to the thought of Hana's monstrous penis or Yoshika and Sanya's huge penis inside of her. If she weren't masturbating to that, then she would be masturbating remembering Hana dancing to the song that she smacked herself in the monstrous ass too. She continued to wait and wondered when it would be her turn to be fucked by the monstrous or huge penises. Erica wasn't stupid, she knew that Lucchini was acting like everything was normal as she heard everything, but she didn't say anything about it. Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn knew about it as well, but they didn't say anything about it and let Lucchini be as she wanted to be.

Currently, it was the last day of the week of vacation from training, and Lucchini was walking through the base frustrated at night. Her panties where her pussy was at was drenched with wetness, and some of the wetness ran down her inner thighs. The others took off and went their own way, either going to get some extra sleep or whatever it may be, leaving the base deserted except for Lucchini. Lucchini was sexually frustrated, waiting and wanting Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya to rape her again.

All of a sudden, she was pushed up and pinned with her breasts against the window with something big and thick between her ass cheeks, and she knew who it was even before she saw who it was. She could see in the window that it was Hana, who had her pinned against the window and noticed that Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya was completely naked. She already knew what was pressed against her ass cheeks, and it excited her. She saw Yoshika walk toward her before she pulled her panties down to her knees.

"Wow, look at that," said Hana. "She so wet."

Lucchini blushed as she heard that and felt the monstrous penis that was now resting between her bare ass cheeks, and Hana was moving slowly.

_"Come on, just rape me already!" _shouted Lucchini mentally while blushing before she started squirming around, acting like she was trying to get away and was being raped, even though she wanted it. "No, no, let me go!"

She was trying to get away with everything she had, and even though no matter how much force she put into it, she couldn't get away, not that she wanted to. The window that she was up against didn't break either, but Lucchini didn't think much about that at all or care. Her struggle to get away only made Hana's penis rub against her ass cheeks, which turned Lucchini, Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya on by it.

"Let me go! Let me go! I don't want it!" shouted Lucchini squirming around. _"Hurry it up and rape me already!"_

Hana continued to hold her in place, enjoying seeing her squirming and trying to get free but failing to do so.

"No, please, let me go!" shouted Lucchini as slight tears appeared in her eyes, but she was making herself look like she was crying. "I don't want it!"

She felt Yoshika rub the spot where her familiar tail comes out, and soon her familiar black panther tail and ears appeared.

"MEWWWW!" meowed Lucchini as she felt her familiar tail and ears pop out and got excited from it.

Lucchini noticed Yoshika stepped back, and she could fell Hana's penis moving between her ass cheeks.

"No, No... stop... stop... let me go!" shouted Lucchini squirming around, trying to get free. "I don't want it!"

"Oh, really? Your quite wet," said Hana.

_"Damn it, just rape me already!" _shouted Lucchini mentally frustrated with the waiting and wanting.

She got what she wanted as Hana pulled back before ramming her monstrous penis deep inside of her vagina going balls deep.

"MEWWWWW!" meowed Lucchini as she felt that glad to have the monstrous penis back inside of her.

"Oh, fuck, yes," moaned Hana. "Your still as tight as the first time!"

"NO, NO, LET ME GO! LET ME GO! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" cried Lucchini while still blushing.

Hana ignored her as she started moving her hips in and out of her young tight wet little girl vagina. 

"AAAAH... NO, NO... MMMPH... OOOH... NO, NO... STOP... STOP... IT HURTS... IT HURTS!" cried Lucchini. _"Yes, I'm finally being raped!"_

Lucchini noticed Yoshika and Sanya started rubbing their hands up and down their penises as they watched, and was turned on by it.

"NO, NO... MMMPH... OOOW... OOOW... OOOH... NO, NO... STOP... STOP... IT HURTS... IT HURTS!" cried Lucchini. "LET ME GO! PLEASE, LET ME GO!"

Hana ignored her and continued to smile as she continued to move her monstrous penis in and out of Lucchini. Yoshika and Sanya smiled too as they continued to masturbate their huge penises. 

After a while, Lucchini could feel the pleasure as Hana raped her vagina. She had hearts in her eyes from the pleasure.

_"Oh, yes, my body is starting to heat up, and my mind is starting to go blank again," _thought Lucchini happily before she moaned. "Mmmm... aaaah... ooooh... ooooh... yes, yes, yes... ooooh... ooooh... aaaah... aaah... mmmm... mmmm... yes, yes, yes."

Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya smiled as she started to enjoy the pleasure. Her hips was moving along with Hana as she continued to rape her young tight wet vagina. Hana increased her speed as she started pounding her monstrous penis in and out of Lucchini's young tight wet vagina. Her balls continued to smack against Lucchini's young tight wet vagina as she raped the hell out of the young witch, much to Lucchini's happiness.

"NAAH... NAAH... OOOOH... MMMM... YES, YES, YES, GENERAL, GENERAL... MORE... MORE," moaned Lucchini. "GIVE ME THAT... AAAAH... AAAAH... MONSTROUS PENIS! SMACK THOSE BALLS... OOOOH... AGAINST MY YOUNG... NAAAH... NAAAH... TIGHT WET VAGINA!"

Lucchini had long stopped squirming now, and Hana let go of her arms as she continued to rape the hell out of her. Lucchini didn't even try to get away as she was raped, not that she was planing on it at all. She was long gone in her own world of pleasure, her mind unable to comprehend too much, but Lucchini welcomed it. Hana stopped raping the hell out of the girl and pulled her penis away, letting it rest against her pussy.

"Hey, what the deal! Come on!" shouted Lucchini disappointed as she moved her hips, trying to get Hana back inside her to no use.

"You will call me Master or Hideyoshi," said Hana. "Your my kitten slut now, and we will rape you whenever we want! You got that!"

"Yes, yes, Hideyoshi! Rape my slutty young tight wet kitten vagina!" shouted Lucchini excited and wanting Hana back inside her. "Give me that monstrous penis! Smack those balls against my slutty young tight wet kitten vagina!"

"OOOOOH! YES, LUCCHINI! THAT'S IT, MY KITTEN SLUT!" moaned Hana. "WE ARE GOING TO RAPE THE HELL OUT OF YOU!"

Hana rammed her penis back inside of Lucchini before she started moving her hips faster, making her balls smack against Lucchini's young tight wet kitten vagina, much to Lucchini's pleasure.

"MEWWWWWWWW!" meowed Luchini as she felt that. "OOOOOH... MMMMPH... MMMMPH... YES, YES, YES, HIDEYOSHI! HIDEYOSHI! HIDEYOSHI! OOOOOH... OOOOOOH... MY KITTEN VAGINA! MY KITTEN VAGINA! AAAAAH... MMMPH... MEWWWWWWW! MEWWWW! MEWWWW!"

Lucchini's eyes that had hearts in them rolled up in her head, her tongue hanging out panting like a bitch in heat, and her vagina dripped onto her panties or the floor. Lucchini grabbed her shirt before she took it off as her body was starting to heat up heavily. She started grabbing her breasts, squeezing them, or rubbing them. Yoshika and Sanya moved to the side of Lucchini, who reached out and grabbed them before she started rubbing her hands up and down their huge penises with want. Yoshika and Sanya began to relentlessly move their hips, making Lucchini's hands go up and down their penises faster.

"AAAAH... AAAAH... NAAAH... NAAAH... MMMPH... MMMPH... MEWWW... MEWWW!" screamed Lucchini, meowing in pleasure before going back to panting like a bitch in heat.

It was a while later when Hana, Yoshika, Sanya, and Lucchini felt themselves getting closer to cumming. By this time, Lucchini came several times, spraying cum onto her panties or the floor, coating Hana's penis, and dripping cum down her thighs. 

"NAAAH... NAAAH... OOOOH... MMMM... YES, YES, YES, YOSHI! SANYA! LUCCHINI!" screamed Hana. "I'M GOING TO CUM! I'M GOING TO RAPE THAT... AAAAH... AAAAH... AMAZING YOUNG TIGHT... PRISTINE MOUNTAIN... HUUUFF... HUUUFF... WET KITTEN VAGINA! I'M GOING TO FILL... OOOOH... OOOOH... YES, YES, YES... THAT AMAZING YOUNG... MMMMPH... MMMMPH... TIGHT WET KITTEN VAGINA! YOUR GOING TO TAKE... NAAAH... NAAAH... ALL OF MY... HUUUFF... HUUUFF... PRECIOUS HOT MONSTROUS PENIS CUM! SHOOT YOUR... OOOOH... OOOOH... PRECIOUS HOT HUGE PENIS CUM!"

"MMMM... AAAAH... YES, YES, YES, HIDEYOSHI! SANYA! LUCCHINI!" screamed Yoshika. "I'M GOING TO CUM! RAPE THAT AMAZING... HUUUFF... HUUUFF... YOUNG TIGHT WET KITTEN VAGINA! SHOOT THAT PRECIOUS... NAAAH... NAAAH... HOT MONSTROUS PENIS CUM... MMMPH... MMMPH... DEEP INSIDE HER... AAAAH... AAAAH... AMAZING YOUNG TIGHT... OOOOH... OOOOH... PRISTINE MOUNTAIN... NAAAH... NAAAH... WET KITTEN VAGINA!"

"AAAAH... AAAAH... MMMM... NAAAH... YES, YES, YES, HANA! YOSHIKA! LUCCHINI!" screamed Sanya. "I'M GOING TO CUM! NAAAH... NAAAH... RAPE THAT AMAZING... OOOOH... OOOOH... YOUNG TIGHT WET... MMMM... MMMM... KITTEN VAGINA! SHOOT THAT PRECIOUS... HUUUFF... HUUUFF... HOT MONSTROUS PENIS CUM... YES, YES, YES... DEEP INSIDE HER... AAAAH... AAAH... AMAZING YOUNG TIGHT... NAAAH... NAAAH... PRISTINE MOUNTAIN... MMMPH... MMMPH... WET KITTEN VAGINA!" 

"OOOOH... OOOOH... NAAAH... NAAAH... YES, YES, YES, HIDEYOSHI! YOSHIKA! SANYA!" screamed Lucchini. "I'M GOING TO CUM! GIVE ME YOUR... NAAH... MMM... HOT MONSTROUS PENIS CUM! RAPE MY AMAZING... HUUUFF... HUUFFF... YOUNG TIGHT WET... MMMMPH... MMMMPH... KITTEN VAGINA! GIVE ME YOUR... NAAAH... AAAH... HOT WET MONSTROUS PENIS CUM! FILL MY AMAZING... OOOOH... OOOH... YOUNG TIGHT WET... NAAAH... NAAAH... KITTEN VAGINA!"

Hana continued to rape the hell out of Lucchini's kitten vagina a few more times while Lucchini continued to masturbate Yoshika and Sanya's penises enthusiastically. Soon Hana rammed her penis balls deep inside of Lucchini's kitten vagina as she came filling her vagina up with her hot wet monstrous penis cum. Yoshika and Sanya rammed their penis in Lucchini's hands as they came.

"YOSHI! SANYA! LUCCHINI!" screamed Hana as she came.

"HIDEYOSHI! SANYA! LUCCHINI!" screamed Yoshika as she came.

"HANA! YOSHIKA! LUCCHINI!" screamed Sanya as she came.

"MEWWWWW! MEWWWW! MEWWWW!" meowed Lucchini ecstatic to feel Hana cumming inside her as she came.

Yoshika and Sanya's backs arched as they shot cum into the air from their penis that landed on Hana, Lucchini, and each other, but they also sprayed cum onto the floor from their pussy. Lucchini's back arched as she sprayed cum onto her panties or the floor, coated Hana's penis and balls, and dripped cum down her thighs. Hana had to hold Lucchini in place as she continued to shake with her orgasm while she filled her pussy up with her sperm and sprayed cum onto the floor from her pussy.

After a while, they stopped cumming, and Hana pulled her monstrous penis out of Lucchini's vagina as she let her go and stepped back. Lucchini stepped back and turned before she fell on her hands and knees, shaking from her orgasm. Her eyes had heats in them, her eyes was rolled up in her head, her tongue hanged out in ecstasy as she drooled onto the floor, and her pussy leaked out the excessive cum onto the floor. 

Hana went over to Yoshika before rubbing her penis against her dripping pussy, getting it coated with her cum before she made her way over to Sanya and did the same thing. When she was done, she made her way in front of Lucchini, got on her knees with her penis in front of her face, grabbed her pigtails, and shoved her penis in her mouth and down her throat.

Hana started pounding in and out of Lucchini's mouth relentlessly as she raped it, making Lucchini taste her own pussy cum, Yoshika's penis cum, Yoshika's pussy cum, Sanya's penis cum, Sanya's pussy cum, and her penis cum. Lucchini was still long gone in her own world of pleasure, her mind unable to comprehend too much as Hana raped her mouth, not that it mattered as she enjoyed it. Yoshika and Sanya continued to masturbate their penises on the side of Hana and Lucchini as they watched Hana raping Lucchini's mouth, making her taste all their cum except for Hana's pussy cum.

She continued to rape Lucchini's mouth for a while until she got close to cumming, then she pulled out, but kept a small amount of her penis in Lucchini's mouth as she came letting the cum run across Lucchini's tongue and down her throat. Lucchini could taste all of their cums except for Hana's pussy cum as Hana continued to rape her mouth before she started cumming. Lucchini was forced to taste Hana's cum before hungrily swallowing it, and when she was forced to taste it and swallow it, she came again spraying cum onto her panties and the floor from her pussy. Yoshika and Sanya came again from seeing Hana cumming in Lucchini's mouth and her hungrily swallowing it as they shot cum into the air from their penises that landed on Hana, Lucchini, and each other, but also sprayed cum onto the floor from their pussies.

After a while, Hana stopped cumming and pulled her penis put of Lucchini's mouth as she let go of her head. Lucchini stayed on her hands and knees as she panted while a little of the cum dripped from the corners of her mouth. Hana stood back up but did not wait for Lucchini to recover. She walked around her before she leaned down, grabbed her arms, and pulled her back up onto her feet. Once Lucchini was back on her feet, Hana pushed her back up against the window, holding her there in place with her penis between her ass cheeks. Hana didn't wait as she pulled back before ramming her penis in Lucchini's huge ass in one go going balls deep.

"MEWWWW... MEWWWW... YES, YES, YES, HIDEYOSHI! HIDEYOSHI!" screamed Lucchini, meowing ecstatic to feel Hana's monstrous penis in her huge ass. "MONSTROUS PENIS! MONSTROUS PENIS! MY HUGE ROMAGNA ASS! MY HUGE ROMAGNA ASS!"

"OOOOOH... NAAAH... FUCK, YES, YES, YES, LUCCHINI!" screamed Hana. "SUCH AN AMAZING... MMMM... YOUNG TIGHT SEXY... HUUUFF... HUUUFF... HUGE KITTEN ROMAGNA ASS!"

Hana could wait and started moving her hips in and out of her huge ass, and Lucchini was enjoying the pleasure from Hana rapping her huge ass. Her hips was relentlessly moving along with Hana trying to take more of her in her even though that was impossible as Hana continued to rape her young tight sexy huge kitten Romagna ass. Hana increased her speed as she started pounding her monstrous penis in and out of Lucchini's huge ass making her balls smack against Lucchini's young tight wet kitten vagina as she raped the hell out of the young Romanga witch's huge ass.

"NAAAH... NAAAH... MMMMPH... MMMMPH... YES, YES, YES, HIDEYOSHI! HIDEYOSHI! AAAAH... AAAAH... MORE... MORE," moaned Lucchini. "GIVE ME THAT... HUUUFF... HUUUFF... MONSTROUS PENIS! OOOOH... MY HUGE KITTEN ROMAGNA ASS!"

Hana didn't even have to hold her against the window as she continued to rape the hell out of her, and Lucchini didn't even try to get away as she was raped in the ass, not that she would at all. She was long gone in her own world of pleasure still, her mind unable to comprehend too much as she enjoyed Hana raping her huge kitten Romagna ass. Hana started relentlessly raping the hell out of the girl as she moved her hips faster and harder.

"MEWWW! MEWWW! MEWWW!" meowed Luchini as she felt that ecstatic to feel Hana raping the hell out of her huge kitten Romagna ass.

Lucchini's eyes that had hearts in them was rolled up in her head, her tongue hanging out panting like a bitch in heat, and her vagina dripped onto her panties or the floor. Lucchini started grabbing her breasts, squeezing them, or rubbing them. Yoshika and Sanya moved to the side of Lucchini, who grabbed their penises and started rubbing her hands up and down their huge penises enthusiastically. Yoshika and Sanya began to relentlessly move their hips, making Lucchini's hands go up and down their penises faster.

"OOOOH... OOOOH... AAAAH... AAAH... NAAAH... NAAAH... YES, YES, YES... MEWWW... MEWWW!" screamed Lucchini, meowing in pleasure before going back to panting like a bitch in heat. 

It was a while later when Hana, Yoshika, Sanya, and Lucchini felt themselves getting closer to cumming. By this time, Lucchini came several times, spraying cum onto her panties or the floor.

"NAAAH... NAAAH... AAAAH... AAAAH... YES, YES, YES, HIDEYOSHI! HIDEYOSHI! HIDEYOSHI! YOSHIKA! YOSHIKA! YOSHIKA! SANYA! SANYA! SANYA!" screamed Lucchini.

"MMMM... MMMM... OOOOH... NAAAH... NAAAH... YES, YES, YES, YOSHI! SANYA! LUCCHINI!" screamed Hana. "I'M GOING TO CUM! I'M GOING TO RAPE THAT... HUUUFF... HUUUFF... AMAZING YOUNG TIGHT... NAAAH... NAAAH... SEXY HUGE ROMAGNA... MMMMPH... MMMPH... KITTEN ASS! I'M GOING TO FILL... OOOOH... OOOOH... AAAH... MMMM... MMMM... YES, YES, YES... THAT AMAZING YOUNG... NAAH... NAAAH... TIGHT SEXY HUGE... OOOH... OOOOH... ROMAGNA KITTEN ASS! YOUR GOING TO TAKE... AAAH... AAAH... ALL OF MY.... MMMPH... MMMPH... PRECIOUS HOT MONSTROUS... NAAAH... NAAAH... PENIS CUM! SHOOT YOUR... HUUUFF... HUUUFF... PRECIOUS HOT HUGE PENIS CUM!"

"AAAAH... AAAAH... MMMM... YES, YES, YES, HIDEYOSH! SANYA! LUCCHINI!" screamed Yoshika. "I'M GOING TO CUM! RAPE THAT AMAZING... NAAAH... NAAAH... YOUNG TIGHT SEXY... OOOH... OOOOH... HUGE ROMAGNA KITTEN ASS! SHOOT THAT PRECIOUS... MMMPH... MMMPH... HOT MONSTROUS PENIS CUM... OOOOH... OOOOH... DEEP IN HER... YOUNG TIGHT SEXY... AAAH... AAAAH... HUGE ROMAGNA KITTEN ASS! FILL UP THAT AMAZING... NAAAH... NAAAH... YOUNG TIGHT SEXY... MMMPH... MMMPH... HUGE ROMAGNA KITTEN ASS!"

"OOOOH... OOOOH... NAAAH... YES, YES, YES, HANA! YOSHIKA! LUCCHINI!" screamed Sanya. "I'M GOING TO CUM! AAAH... AAAH... RAPE THAT AMAZING... MMMM... MMMM... YOUNG TIGHT SEXY... NAAAH... NAAAH... HUGE ROMAGNA KITTEN ASS! SHOOT THAT PRECIOUS... OOOH... OOOOH... HOT MONSTROUS PENIS CUM... HUUUFF... HUUUFF... DEEP IN HER... YOUNG TIGHT SEXY... MMMPH... MMMPH... HUGE ROMAGNA KITTEN ASS! FILL UP THAT AMAZING... OOOOH... MMMPH... HUUUFF... HUUUFF... YOUNG TIGHT SEXY... AAAH... AAAH... HUGE ROMAGNA KITTEN ASS!" 

Hana continued to rape the hell out of Lucchini's young tight sexy huge Romagna kitten ass a few more times while Lucchini continued to masturbate Yoshika and Sanya's penises with enthusiasm. Soon Hana rammed her penis balls deep inside of Lucchini's huge ass as she came filling her ass up with her hot monstrous penis cum. Yoshika and Sanya rammed their penis in Lucchini's hands as they came.

"YOSHI! SANYA! LUCCHINI!" screamed Hana as she came.

"HIDEYOSHI! SANYA! LUCCHINI!" screamed Yoshika as she came.

"HANA! YOSHIKA! LUCCHINI!" screamed Sanya as she came.

"MEWWWWW! MEWWWW! MEWWWWW!" meowed Lucchini as she came ecstatic to fill Hana cumming in her huge ass.

Yoshika and Sanya's backs arched as they shot cum into the air from their penis that landed on Hana, Lucchini, and each other, but they also sprayed cum onto the floor from their pussy. Lucchini's back arched as she sprayed cum onto her panties or the floor. Hana had to hold Lucchini in place as she continued to shake with her orgasm while she filled her young tight sexy huge Romagna kitten ass up with her sperm and sprayed cum onto the floor from her pussy.

A while later, they stopped cumming, and Hana pulled her penis out of Lucchini's huge kitten Romagna ass before she let her go and stepped back. Yoshika and Sanya stepped back with her when Hana stepped back. Lucchini stumbled back before she turned and fell onto her hands and knees, shaking with her orgasm. Her eyes that had hearts in them was rolled up in her head, her tongue hanged out in ecstasy as she drooled on the floor, and her huge ass leaked out the excessing cum that Hana put inside of her onto the floor. Hana continued to wait until her huge ass was finished leaking out the excessive cum.

When Lucchini's huge ass was finished leaking out the excessive cum, Hana went back behind her before pulling her back up on her feet. She picked Lucchini up by her thighs with her penis resting between her huge ass cheeks. Yoshika moved forward toward Lucchini before taking her legs and wrapping them around her waist with her penis pressing against her pelvis and stomach and her balls touching Hana's balls. 

Hana and Yoshika didn't wait as they both rammed their penises in Lucchini's amazing tight wet kitten Romagna pussy and amazing tight huge kitten Romagna ass, much to Lucchini pleasure of having both penises inside of her at the same time. Hana and Yoshika raped the hell out of the Romagna witch until they came filling her vagina up with their sperm and spraying cum onto the floor from their vaginas. Lucchini came several times as they fucked her spraying cum onto the floor and coating Yoshika's huge penis and balls.

After a while, they stopped cumming, and Hana and Yoshika pulled their penises out of Lucchini before Hana put the girl down and stepped back. Yoshika took over from there as she raped the girl's pussy with her breasts against the window, raped her in the mouth, raped the girl's huge ass with her breasts against the window, and when that was done, she raped Lucchini's ass at the same time as Sanya raped Lucchini's pussy held up just like Hana did. Sanya took over after Yoshika was done and raped the girl in the same positions that Yoshika did. When she was done, she stepped back with Hana and Yoshika and waited for Lucchini to come to her senses.

When Lucchini came to her senses, Hana went over to her before she picked her up, making Lucchini blush. She carried Lucchini away with Yoshika and Sanya following her as they headed to the Fuso-style bathhouse in the base. Hana had already got permission to use their facilities whenever she wanted by Mina, not that it mattered. Lucchini was still shaking some from her orgasm as they headed to the bathhouse but was able to see just fine. When they got to the bathhouse, they walked in to see Mio and Sakura in the hot spring bath. 

"Hey, Mio, Sakura, taking a bath?" asked Hana.

"Yeah, getting all cleaned up," said Mio.

Lucchini was confused and nervous as to why Mio was there with Sakura.

"Judging by her face, I take it you haven't explained anything to her," said Mio.

"No, I haven't," said Hana, "but later. We need to get washed up first."

Hana, Yoshika, Sanya, and Lucchini went about getting washed up as they took a shower, cleaning themselves off. When the shower was done, they came back out before they got into the hot spring bath that Mio and Sakura was in. Hana went about explaining the birds and bees of a witch to Lucchini, who finally understood what everything was about and was grateful for it, not that she would change anything. While they was soaking, Lucchini noticed several crew girls come inside the bathhouse before they went about cleaning the mess of cum, and Lucchini realized now why the cum was cleaned up.

"Did you create the training to give people huge asses, Hideyoshi?" asked Lucchini.

Mio, Sakura, Yoshika, Sanya, and the crew girls giggled as they heard that while Hana smiled as she looked at her.

"No, I created the training to give people a way to fight back against the tougher Neuroi," said Hana before closing her eyes. "Our first battle with the Neuroi wasn't the greatest, and we didn't leave the battle unscathed. You'll see for yourself more about the training tomorrow, but I can't say it giving others a huge ass isn't a bonus."

"Oh, we got training tomorrow," said Lucchini nervously. "I need to get to sleep."

"Don't worry about that, Lucchini," said Hana.

When they was done soaking in the hot spring bath, they got out, rinsed off in the shower, and then made their way to the ship. When they got on the ship, Lucchini was surprised to see the crew girls wandering around with their panties off in their pussies glistening with wetness as they went about the ship. Hana took her to the Commander's cabin before she gave her the files on the 21st.

Lucchini took them and started looking through them, reading up on them. As she read up on them, her face mirrored that of Yoshika, Minna, and Mio's when they read up on them, but she was still grateful to know more about Hana and the others now and was amazed with their abilities. She handed the files back to Hana, who put them away in the cabinet before returning and passing to her the folder and notebook detailing the training.

Lucchini took it curious about the training they was doing and started looking through it. She was surprised at how intense it was but was also amazed. When she was done looking at it, she handed it back to Hana, who put it away in her desk. 

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter twelve of Guardian Witches. I do hope you like it. This was another lemon chapter that took place on the last day of vacation before training continues. There wasn't much more about this chapter than that and Lucchini learning a few things about everything.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any music that may be in the story or Strike Witches, but I do own my own OC's and the idea of this story.


	13. Empire Government of Karlsland Royal Air Force, Juggernaut 1st Staffel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya had some more fun with Lucchini, and Hana turned Lucchini into her Kitten Slut. Now it's time to move on, but what will happen next? Well, there is only one way to find that out as the story continues.

General Hana was in a very great mood, and the majority of people thought it was because she raped Lucchini last night, and after that, banged the hell out of Sanya's giant ass. Whenever she banged the hell out of Yoshika or Sanya's giant ass, she was usually in a good mood. Still, they didn't know the real reason that Hana was in a very great mood today, not that raping Lucchini and banging Sanya's giant ass didn't improve her mood at all. It definitely contributed to her very great mood. The real reason she was in a very great mood is that two days ago, she got news from the Emperors that most pleased the half Fuso and half Orussian General.

Currently, Hana was lying in her bed with her magic activated, keeping an eye on the time while Sanya was sleeping on top of her with her head resting on her chest and her monstrous penis partially in her ass. Yoshika was sleeping next to them with her magic activated while Lucchini was sleeping on top of her with her head resting on her chest and her huge penis partially in her ass. Hana looked down at Sanya's cute face that was on her chest and smiled.

Hana started relentlessly moving her hips, sending her monstrous penis in and out of Sanya's giant ass. Sanya stirred awake from it, moaning in pleasure as she grabbed her giant ass cheeks. Yoshika stirred awake from hearing that to see Hana banging the hell out of Sanya's ass, and she started doing the same to Lucchini, who stirred awake from it before acting like she was being raped.

Hana stopped and moved over to the edge of the bed, holding onto Sanya before she got up, and Yoshika seeing that followed her as she did the same thing with Lucchini. Once up, Hana moved Sanya closer to Yoshika, and Yoshika moved Lucchini closer to Sanya until Sanya's penis was lined up with Lucchini. They pushed the two together, sending Sanya into Lucchini, who started acting like she was being raped, having stopped for a few minutes. Hana and Yoshika went about fucking and raping the hell out of Sanya giant ass and Lucchini's huge ass while Sanya banged the hell out of Lucchini's kitten vagina. They continued until they came spraying cum onto the floor from their pussies and filling each other up with their cum or in Lucchini's case coating Sanya's penis and balls.

After a while, they stopped cumming, and Hana and Yoshika pulled Sanya and Lucchini apart as they stepped back. They then pulled themselves out of Sanya and Lucchini before setting them down. When that was over, Hana went about healing them all up, including herself, which made Lucchini blush, knowing she just got her virginity back. Hana led them out of the Commander's cabin and to the showers before they all started getting cleaned up.

When they was done in the showers, Hana led Lucchini, Yoshika, and Sanya to the storage room and had her pick out some clothes. Lucchini picked out the same color panties that she usually wears, an army jacket from Ourrusia, a tank top undershirt, just like the ones Hana, Yoshika, Sanya, Mio, and the 21st wear, and Hana handed her a choker necklace to wear just like hers. Hana made sure that the panties fit her huge ass just the way she wanted until she was satisfied with them. 

When they was done in the storage room, Hana led Lucchini, Yoshika, and Sanya to the hangar, which amazed Lucchini as this was the first time she was here. Hana went over to where they store the weapons before going through it until she found what she was looking for and pulled out two Walther PPK's and some ammo. She went back over to Lucchini before handing them to her and giving her the same directions she gives anyone else. Lucchini was grateful and understood, not that she would plan to use them on Hana, Yoshika, or Sanya at all.

With that done, Hana led them to the lunch hall before she went about getting breakfast with Yoshika, Sanya, and Lucchini. When they got their breakfast, they made their way over to a table that had four crew girls on their hands and knees underneath it. Mio was sitting there on top of Sakura's lap with Sakura feeding her a few bites, but Lucchini blushed when she heard Mio moan from Sakura fingering her vagina.

When they got to the table, Hana sat down in her spot with the helm girl in front of her. Yoshika and Sanya sat down in their spots with two more crew girls in front of them. Hana directed Lucchini to sit down in the spot with the last crew girl in front of her, and Lucchini did so.

Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya took a few bits before the crew girls started licking and sucking their penises hungry for their morning breakfast. The crew girl in front of Lucchini began licking her vagina, making Lucchini squirm around, acting like she was being raped, which turned them on and made Mio slightly blush. Sakura was used to it, so it didn't phase her at all, not that she doesn't blush at all. They would stop a few times for them to get a few bits of breakfast before going back to it. This continued until they all came, which the crew girls swallowed, and once they was finished cumming, the crew girls climbed up on top of them. They had Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya bang the hell out of their asses, knowing they won't have time to do more. The crew girl that Lucchini had was rubbing her vagina against her vagina, and Mio was doing the same thing with Sakura. They continued to until everyone came passing a few times for them to eat their breakfast as needed.

When breakfast was over, Hana, Yoshika, Sanya, Lucchini, Mio, and Sakura left and made their way to the shower to get cleaned up. After getting cleaned up, they went about getting dressed for the day, and then made their way outside for morning training.

They made it outside at 02:25 with a few minutes to spare and stood there on the clear morning day waiting for everyone else to make it outside. Miina, Barkhorn, Erica, and Shirley came out at 02:30 before grouping in front of Hana with Yoshika, Lucchini, and Mio. One of them was confused with Lucchini's new clothes, and that was Shirley, while the others already knew. The others came out at their usual time of 02:50 and gathered with the others, but they was just as confused about Lucchini's clothing as Shirley was. They continued to wait until the Colonel tapped the General on the shoulder.

"Mio Sakamoto," said Hana going into roll call.

"Ma'am, here, ma'am!" shouted Mio, saluting Hana.

"Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen," said Hana.

"Here, General!" shouted Eila.

"Lynette Bishop," said Hana.

"Here, General!" shouted Lynette.

"Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke," said Hana.

"Here, General!" shouted Minna.

"Francesca," said Hana.

"Here, Hideyoshi!" shouted Lucchini.

Several of the others in the 501st gasped as they heard that while the others showed no reaction. Perrine was waiting for Lucchini to get into trouble for that, but it never came.

"Gertrud Barkhorn," said Hana going on.

"Here, General!" shouted Barkhorn.

Perrine and a few others in the 501st was confused as they saw that Lucchini didn't get into trouble, but didn't say anything for fear of making Hana angry.

"Erica Hartmann," said Hana.

"Here, General!" shouted Erica.

"Yoshi," said Hana.

"Here, Hideyoshi!" shouted Yoshika.

"Perrine-H. Clostermann," said Hana.

"Here, General!" shouted Perrine.

"Charlotte E. Yeager," said Hana.

"Here, General!" shouted Shirley.

Hana turned and looked at Sakura.

"All accounted for," said Sakura.

Hana turned back around and looked at the others.

"Alright, I'm going to be explaining the next step of your morning training, so listen up," said Hana getting everyone's attention. "For now on, you'll be either running or swimming in the morning, so you might find your schedule changing daily. Some days you will be getting up early while other days you'll be able to get more sleep and wake up later. Pay attention to your Wing Commander Minna as she will tell you when you have to get up on what days. Now with that said, today you'll be running, so get those asses moving."

Everyone took off as they started running around the base in an oval, but as they did, they didn't hear Hana shouting at them, and the majority of them was confused. They looked back to see Hana and the 21st watching them as they ran around the base with Hana's magic activated, but it wasn't much longer when Hana and the 21st took off as they joined them surprising the majority of the others in the 501st as Hana usually doesn't run with them. The 21st caught up to them, but Hana blew right on by as she continued to run, and as she ran, it didn't even look like she was breathing at all if that was possible. She soon lapped them not long later while the majority of everyone in the 501st looked confused as to why she was running.

They continued to run around the base in an oval until 08:00 for a total of five hours when they heard the sound of engines in the sky, and by this time, Hana had lapped the others in the 501st and 21st several times. Hana came to a stop before she turned to the others in the 501st and 21st, who was clear on the other side of the base and blew her whistle, indicating that training was over. 

"That's it morning training is over!" shouted Hana.

Hana didn't wait as she turned before she ran over to the front of the 501st base and stood there. The 21st ran over before they stood behind her waiting, and the 501st made their way over to each other.

"Was we supposed to have visitors?" asked Mio as she looked at Minna.

Mio had not heard any news of any visitors, so them getting any was a surprise for her.

"It appears that we are," said Minna looking in the sky to see a fancy plane with Mio.

"That airplane is from Karlsland," said Erica noticing what nation the airplane came from.

"Yes, it is," said Mio. "Well, how about we head over and see what is going on."

Everyone agreed and made their way over to where Hana and the 21st was at before they stood nearby, watching the airplane get closer to the base. They watched as the fancy plane descended in the sky until it touched down at the base and continued until it came to a stop. Hana's magic disappeared as soon as she heard the plane in the air, so she did not have her magic activated at the time.

They watched as the door of the airplane opened up, and a man in elegant Karlsland clothes came out of the airplane with a sword emblazed with the Karlsland symbol on it in one hand and a bag in his other hand. There was several in the 501st that knew who the man was while those that didn't was confused. The man was followed by a girl that looked just like Erica, but unlike Erica, this girl was bigger in the arms, thighs, calves, and ass. She was just as big as General Hana, and most of them, even those that had not seen the girl before, knew who she was, and she was carrying boxes under her arms. They made their way over to them with the man leading the way until they got in front of the 21st and 501st.

"General Hideyoshi," said the man looking at Hana.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" shouted Hana saluting the man.

The man smiled at her before he turned to look at the girl next to him and then back at Hana.

"Your just as big as the others described," said the man. "I take it you already know who I am."

"Your Frederick the IV, the Emperor of Karlsland, Sir!" shouted Hana, still saluting the man.

"As expected of the General Hideyoshi," said Frederick. "At ease, Soldier."

Hana dropped her hand down to her side with the others in the 21st doing the same. 

"As of now, the 21st JFW will be affiliated with the Empire Government of Karlsland Royal Air Force, Juggernaut 1st Staffel," said Frederick. "Karlsland will do whatever we can to support you."

"Understood, Sir!" shouted Hana and the others in the 21st.

"With that said, you are to be knighted General Hideyoshi, but before we get to that, I think a change of clothes are in order," said Frederick holding out the bag. 

Hana took it from him before she started going about taking her clothes off and changing right there in front of everyone, making a few people blush from it. Her new uniform was different from her previous uniform. It was now a merge between that of the Fuso Imperial Army, Orussia Imperial Army, and Karlsland Luftwaffe mechanics just like that of Erica's uniform. She put the old outfit in the bag to be washed and put away, and the new outfit displayed her rank as General in all three militaries.

"Looks good General Hideyoshi," said Frederick as Hana stood back up.

"Thank you, Sir!" shouted Hana.

"Now that you are ready, it comes to my attention that you all are due for medals due to all of your recent achievements," said Frederick.

Frederick looked at the girl next to him who handed him the biggest box, and he took it and opened it up to reveal several high-end medals with some of them never seen before. 

"Understood, Sir!" shouted Hana, saluting him along with the others in the 21st before dropping their arm.

Frederick closed it before he went about handing the boxes to them instead of pinning them on their jackets. 

"Now that is over with, it's time for the ceremony," said Frederick as he waved Hana forward.

Hana walked forward toward him, released her magic, then got down on one knee. Frederick moved the sword and tapped her on the right shoulder before carefully moving the sword over her head and tapping her on the left shoulder. 

"I Frederick the IV, Emperor of Karlsland, proclaim General Hideyoshi a knight of Karlsland," said Frederick as he let the sword rest on her left shoulder while he said that.

He removed the sword after that, and Hana stood back up before stepping back in front of the others. She didn't let her magic disappear when she did and continued to leave it out.

"I brought Ursula with me, General Hideyoshi," said Frederick. "She will remain here for some time."

Hana smiled as she looked at the girl next to Frederick. She stepped forward towards her before she hugged her and Ursula hugged her back. After hugging each other for a little bit, Hana stepped back as she looked at her.

"It's good to see you again, Ursula," said Hana.

"It's good to see you again, Hideyoshi," said Ursula. "It's been a while, hasn't it."

"That it has," said Hana nodding her head.

"Now, how about you show me the Haruna, General Hideyoshi?" asked Frederick.

"Of course, Sir!" said Hana.

"Minna, you are welcome to join us," said Frederick.

Minna dismissed the others in the 501st, who went their own way except for Yoshika, Sanya, Lucchini, and Mio. Hana turned before she led the way to the ship with Yoshika, Sanya, Lucchini, Mio, the 21st, Minna, and Frederick following her. Once on the deck of the ship, Hana started going about showing and telling them several things.

"Those there are the 6 x sextuple 64 cm or 25 in guns," said Hana pointing to the sextuple guns. "They're the main armaments of the Haruna. Additionally, we have 6 x sextuple 64 cm or 25 in torpedo launchers, which are the main torpedo armaments of the Haruna."

"They're quite large," said Frederick amazed by the size of the main armaments of the Haruna.

"Along with the main armaments, we have the 6 x sextuple 31 cm or 12.2 in guns and torpedos, which are the secondary armaments of the Haruna," said Hana pointing to the smaller sextuple guns before pointing to some more guns. "Those there are the 12 x quadruple 25.4 cm or 10 in dual-purpose guns."

Frederick nodded his head as he heard that impressed with the artillery of the Haruna.

"Those over there are the 16 x sextuple 7.5 cm or 3 in anti-aircraft guns," said Hana pointing to more guns as she continued to explain the artillery of the Haruna. "Lastly, over there are the 4 x quadruple 26.4 mm or 1 in anti-aircraft machine guns."

"Well, your artillery is impressive General," said Frederick wanting to see more. "Lead on."

Hana nodded her head before leading the way into the ship with the others following them. Hana continued to lead them through the ship to show them around it, and as they went, Frederick and Ursula noticed that the crew was walking around without panties on, with choker necklace on, and their pussies glistening but didn't say anything already knowing. They got to the engine room of the Haruna next.

"This is the engine room of the Haruna," said Hana.

"Amazing it's quite large," said Frederick looking at the engine of the Haruna.

"As it needs to be," said Hana. "The several boilers siphon the needed steam to the turbines. The top speed of the Haruna is 70 knots or 129 kilometers per hour."

"That's pretty fast," said Frederick.

"It helps us get around as needed," said Hana.

"How is the ship's range?" asked Frederick curious to hear more.

"21,600 nautical miles," said Hana. "That's 40,003 kilometers or 24,857 miles at 35 knots or 65 kilometers per hour."

Frederick whistled impressed with the range and the power of the Haruna.

"Lead on, General Hideyoshi," said Frederick unable to wait to see more of the ship.

Hana led them through the ship to the showers.

"This is the showers of the Haruna," said Hana.

"Yes, I heard that you don't use a curtain," said Frederick.

"We have nothing to hide from others, and not having anything to hide from each other helps build trust," said Hana.

Frederick nodded his head as he heard that, understanding the importance of trust. It was hard to find people that you can trust, more so now after what he heard from the others. Hana led them through the ship to the bedrooms.

"These are the bedrooms," said Hana as she walked into one of the rooms with the others following.

Frederick looked around to see the comfortable looking room before looking at Hana.

"Do you mind, General?" asked Frederick pointing to the bed.

"Not at all, go ahead," said Hana.

Frederick smiled at her before he went over and tested the bed out by laying down on it.

"It's quite comfortable," said Frederick getting back up.

"This is our home, so we try to make their stay onboard the ship as comfortable as possible," said Hana. 

Hana led the way through the ship showing Frederick the Colonel and Captain's rooms before showing him the Commander's cabin. While she was at the Commander's cabin, Hana grabbed some folders and a notebook. She led them out of the Commander's cabin and to the storage room next.

"This is one of the storage rooms onboard the Haruna," said Hana. "This one has necessities from clothing to hygiene products. We go through here daily and take inventory of everything that we have, making sure that we are not running low."

When they was done in the storage room, Hana led them out and through the ship to the lunch hall.

"This is the lunch hall of the Haruna," said Hana. "It's where everyone eats breakfast, lunch, and dinner except the Captain, Colonel, and me, who can also eat in our room if we choose to, but we usually come here with everyone else."

Hana led them into the kitchen next, which wasn't too much different than other battleships. After Frederick walked around looking at the kitchen, they moved on as she showed them the kitchen storage room where just like the other storage rooms they use to store supplies, but these supplies are all food-related, and they take inventory of their food supplies every day. 

When done in there, Hana led them through the ship to the ship's Hangar.

"This is the hangar of the Haruna," said Hana.

"It's enormous," said Frederick in awe as he looked at the hangar. "It has to take up half the ship, at least."

"It's needed. This is where we store the supplies of weaponry and ammo, do maintenance, and where we make technology," said Hana before pointing to another spot. "Over there is the boiler for molted metal, and nearby is the blacksmith furnaces. This is the hottest room in the ship, and the heat is siphoned to the engine, which helps boost the speed." Hana pointed to the ramp. "We don't use an elevator, and as soon as we are ready to take off, we take off up the ramp, which leads to the door on the deck. It helps to save time and employ faster."

Fredrick noticed the striker units and weapons in the hangar and made his way over to them with Hana next to him and the others following. When he got there, he looked at the black and gold fligerhammers and MG 42's.

"So these are your weapons, General?" asked Frederick.

"Yes, these are the Fligerhammer B3's that Ursula and I created together," said Hana pointing to the fligerhammers. "They use heat seaking guided armor-piercing HE rockets and torpedoes." Hana pointed at the MG 42's next. "These are the modified MG 42's that use a belt, and they use armor-piercing HE rounds."

"Those fligerhammers are enormous," said Frederick before he turned and went over to the black and gold striker unit with Hana next to him and everyone else following. "So this is it?"

"Yes, this is the Messerschmitt P-51B Thundercat," said Hana. "It's a combination of the Messerschmitt BF 109, P-51B Mustang, F6F Hellcat, and the P-47 Thunderbolt."

"It's a real behemoth," said Frederick before he reached out and knocked on it.

"Yes, it's weight is 40,000 tons," said Hana. "The fligerhammers weight is 10,000 tons each, and the modified MG 42's are 5,000 tons each. My Walther PPK's are 2,000 tons each. These striker units use the twin-engine that I came up with when Ursula and I built them, but this one uses the quadruple-engine that I came up with."

"I heard that it's been fortified and has heat resistance," said Frederick.

"That's correct, Sir," said Hana. "We fortified them so that it takes a lot of damage to destroy them, but this striker unit and the armaments needed to be heat resistant. Haruna's armor is 610 millimeters or 2 feet thick, and it's fortified and has heat resistance."

Frederick nodded his head, having heard the reason why they needed to be heat resistant, but he was amazed by the striker unit and the Haruna that was General Hideyoshi's.

"I heard that you lifted a battleship with these on, General," said Frederick.

"That's true, Sir," said Hana, "but I can only lift a battleship for a short period with these on."

"Well, lead on, General," said Frederick, having seen enough.

Hana led them out of the hangar and through the ship to the bridge.

"This is the bridge of the ship where most things are controlled," said Hana before pointing to a spot. "Over there is where the armaments are controlled. The ammo is piston loaded into the guns before they are fired."

Hana went over to the Commander's seat before she sat down.

"This is all the information on everything, although I am pretty sure you have already heard, but none the less go ahead and go over them," said Hana as she held the filed out to Frederick.

He took them before going through them, but he already knew everything from the others, so it didn't take him long to read through them. When he was done, he handed them back to Hana, who took them.

"This is the information on the training," said Hana holding out another file and the notebook.

Frederick curious having not heard the details of the training took a look but was pretty shocked by everything that he read. When he was done, he handed the file and the notebook back to Hana. The nearby helm girl handed her a paper, and Hana handed it to Frederick, who looked through it. When he was done, he handed the paper back to Hana, who handed it, the files, and the notebook to the helm girl.

"With that over, it's now lunchtime," said Hana. "It's back off to the lunch hall."

"Mind if I stick around for the afternoon training?" asked Frederick.

"Not at all, Sir," said Hana. "Feel free to get something to eat with us before we begin training."

Everyone made their way to the lunch hall before they went about getting themselves some lunch, and for the first time in the last few weeks, Hana, Yoshika, and Sanya didn't bang anyone on the ship. They was sitting down, eating lunch with Frederick and Ursula. 

When done, Hana led them all outside, with Frederick and Ursula standing on the sideline to observe. They made it out there at 02:25 and waited for the others in the 501st to show up. Miina, Barkhorn, Erica, and Shirley came out at 02:30 before grouping in front of Hana with Yoshika, Lucchini, and Mio. The others came out at their usual time of 02:50 and gathered with the others, but they was just as confused about Lucchini's clothing as Shirley was. They continued to wait until the Colonel tapped the General on the shoulder. Hana went straight into roll call, and when finished, she looked at Sakura to get a confirmation that they was all there.

"Alright, listen up as I'm going to be explaining the next step of your afternoon training," said Hana. "First off, I'll be splitting you up into pairs, and when that is done, I'll go about explaining the rest of afternoon training. When I announce the pairs, I want you to group up together. Now, let's begin. Yoshika and Lucchini."

Yoshika and Lucchini moved closer together while the others moved away from them.

"Mio and Minna," said Hana.

Mio and Minna moved near Yoshika and Lucchini but made sure there was a space between them.

"Perrine and Lynette," said Hana.

Perrine and Lynette followed the same example that Mio and Minna did as they stood next to them with a space in between them.

"Charlotte and Eila," said Hana.

Shirley and Eila moved together next to Perrine and Lynette with a space in between them.

"Barkhorn and Erica," said Hana.

Barkhorn and Erica moved together next to Shirley and Eila with a space in between them.

"Now that everyone is paired up, you will have noticed that I brought out some training guns," said Hana. "What you are going to be doing for the next part of afternoon training is your going to grab a training gun. After that, you will spread yourself out around the base, so you are not interfering with the other group. One of you will be shooting the gun while the other is trying to dodge it. When I say switch, you will then switch from dodging to blocking it. When I say change, you will then change, and the one that was shooting the gun will then be the one dodging. This will continue until both of you have shot the gun, dodged, and blocked. You will be staying on the ground during the training as flying is strictly off-limits to you, and magic is forbidden except for magic shield when blocking. If you can not hear me, then Sakura, Shura, Sanya, Ren, or Miho will come to you to let you know that it is either time to switch or change. Everyone got that?" 

"Yes, Ma'am!" shouted the others.

"Good, grab a gun, go to a spot around the base, and decide who will shot first and who will dodge," said Hana. "When you have decided, move away from each other a good distance. Now let's get going."

They all made their way over to the training guns before one of the pairings took one, and then they scattered around the base. Mio and Minna, and Yoshika and Lucchini stayed close to where Hana was at, but farther away so they could hear her. Barkhorn and Erica had to go a little bit farther away but tried to stay as close to where Hana was at so they could hear her. Shirley and Eila was farther away from the others, and Perrine and Lynette was farther away from the others.

Mio decided that Minna could shoot first for their pair. Yoshika and Lucchini both agreed that Lucchini would shoot first for their pair. Erica decided that Barkhorn could shoot first for their pair. Shirley was the one that was picked to shoot first for her pair. Perrine and Lynette had a hard time choosing as Perrine continued to fight with Lynette, but in the end, it was Perrine that was chosen to shot first. They all stood there waiting for the training to begin, and soon they heard the whistle blown indicating training to start.

The end result of the first part of the training was a disaster, with them all getting hit more often than they dodged. Frederick seemed disappointed to see that, and he knew that it might be a while before they was ready.

"Switch!" shouted Hana.

The only ones that heard was Yoshika, Lucchini, Mio, and Minna, so Sakura, Shura, and Sanya had to go over to the others to tell them to switch. They all threw up shields to block the shots, but what came out astounded every single one of them. Their shields erupted into a massive shield bigger than their previous one ever could, but what was more shocking than the other's massive shield was the shield of Yoshika. Her shield was three dimensional with it looking like a tilted lid. The edge of it was thicker than any of the other's shield, but more importantly, it had a crystal-like structure. Frederick was even shocked by the massive shields, but more shocked by the shield of Yoshika. Ursula wasn't so shocked by the other's massive shields but was shocked by the shield of Yoshika.

The end result of the training was that they all could block fine, but their dodging sucked terribly. When the training came to an end, they all lined up in front of Hana in their pairs.

"Your all pathetic! Look at yourselves!" shouted Hana, not being very nice about it. "At this rate, you would be better off shooting yourself in the head because that is what is going to happen! You all got hit way too many times! I expect more out of you! You all got that!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" shouted the group.

"Now, with that out of the way," said Hana. "I'm sure you all noticed a difference in your magic shields. The reason for this is through training and exercise; your magic powers increase to a certain point. Once maxed out, your magic will not increase anymore, and all of you had your magic increased to their maximum. It will not increase any farther than it already is."

Frederick in the 501st was glad to hear that, but also amazed to hear that as well.

"Yoshika, come forward and create a shield," said Hana.

Yoshika walked forward while the others in the 501st backed up some. She put her hand out before creating the crystal-like three-dimensional shield. Hana punched it after she did, but only used enough strength that she knew Yoshika would be able to handle.

"Good, it's very solid and will serve you well," said Hana. "Now, do it without using your hands. Sanya, show her."

Sanya stepped forward before showing Yoshika how to use a shield without using her hands. Yoshika soon did the same thing.

"Good work, Yoshika," said Hana. "Training is over, your dismissed for the day."

Everyone left to go get cleaned up and in a change of clothing as they was covered in paintballs. Hana, the 21st, and Ursula followed Frederick over to his airplane to see him off.

"Well, I'm off, and it was a pleasure to meet you, General Hideyoshi," said Frederick. "I'll be leaving Ursula in your care now."

"I'll keep in contact," said Hana. "You know how to reach me if needed."

Frederick nodded his head before getting on the airplane and soon took off with Hana, the 21st, and Ursula seeing him off. When he was gone, Hana returned to the ship with the 21st and Ursula.

* * *

**AN: **Here is chapter thirteen of Guardian Witches. I do hope you like it. We finally got to see Ursula Hartmann, Erica's twin sister, and I'm sure most of you are pretty surprised by the size she is. I had a reason for making her this size, which will be explained more as the story continues, but it may be a while before we get to that point in the story. I had another reason for making her that size too. We also got to meet Frederick the IV, the Emperor of Karlsland, and see Frederick himself knights Hana. We learned more about the ship Haruna, the Striker Units, and the armaments that Hana uses, and it's a good thing too, as some of that will be needed for later on. This chapter got pretty long, but I had much to explain, and then there was the training, none the less, I was able to keep it reasonable at nearly 6k words, so it's not too much longer.

On another note, Yoshika's shield looks like a one-inch thick apple that has been sliced on both sides, and it takes on a crystal-like structure. It's a bit different than the paper thin-like shield that is portrayed in the anime.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any music that may be in the story or Strike Witches, but I do own my own OC's and the idea of this story.


End file.
